The Portal
by AWSM253
Summary: Thomas has been stuck in Russia on a business trip with his parents for a few Weeks, and now on the day of his sixteenth birthday he is getting sick of it. But will all of that change when he finds a mysterious doorway hidden away in a dusty old basement? now complete! (will be fixing spelling and adding cover image).
1. Chapter 1

I thought I would finally get this written down, I may not tell anyone or show them this but who knows? The world works in mysterious ways. I am writing about what happened a few months ago, to me what seemed like several days or even a week were only a few hours according to my friend. It all started when I found that mysterious doorway on my parent's business trip to Russia, at least that's what I thought it was at that time. But maybe I was just dreaming it. Maybe I just fell down that hole and knocked myself unconscious and I'm still just dreaming the whole thing. But that still doesn't explain the… well I'm probably getting ahead of myself.

My name is Thomas Smith and this is my story...

**Chapter one: The Doorway**

*sigh* 'another crappy day in Russia' Thomas thought to himself as he walked through the snow covered streets, remembering the events that led to him being here. 3 weeks earlier Thomas was having an argument with his parents about going to Russia for a vacation.

"But why?" Thomas almost screamed at his parents

"Because your father and I important business there that why." replied his mother getting a little annoyed at her sons defiance.

"Can't I just stay here at home? I'd rather stay down here where it's warm than going to Russia and freezing my ass off!" Thomas yelled.

"No your still to young we will be gone for weeks not days, look on the bright side at least you will get out of going to school for the duration of the trip." His father replied.

"But I'm nearly sixteen and…" started Thomas

"That's enough! His mother yelled "you're coming with us and that's final! No more arguments!"

Thomas kept on walking through the snow that had only settled on the road a few minutes ago looking for something to do. Both of his parents were at a meeting and had left Thomas back at the hotel. So he thought he'd go and explore the area around the hotel they were staying at.

'It would have been nice if they allowed me to bring from back home in Australia with me' Thomas thought glumly. 'He always seems to find something to do even at the dullest of moments.' Smiling to himself as he remembered the shopping trolley incident involving both him, his friend and an extremely angry bald guy.

'Maybe when my parents get back from their meeting I can persuade them to bring him over, I really don't like the idea of spending three weeks like this' Thomas thought.

While he was walking along the side of the road he noticed a fairly small building off to the side of the road had an open door. Seeing as he had nothing better to do he decided to take a quick look through the door. The interior of the building kind of reminded him of his dads tool shed back home.

'I guess there's no harm in taking a look around' Thomas thought as he stepped inside the door. After about ten minutes of going through all of the contents on every single shelf in the room he noticed a small square button covered in dust hidden behind a pot on the wall.

'Hmm. There aren't any light bulbs in here so I wonder what it does' Thomas though while staring at the unusual button. After a bit of careful thinking he came to the conclusion that nothing bad could possibly happen and pressed the button. As soon as he pulled his finger away from the weird button the ground gave way under his feet.

"Wooaahh!" Thomas cried out trying to grasp onto something to stop himself. He landed in what he thought to be a small basement or storage space under the building. He quickly looked up to see what he fell through but found no presence of the hole he fell through.

"Guess I'm not getting out the way I came in" Thomas said to himself, getting up. After a quick look around the small room he saw something that looked a bit like doorway on one of the walls. Walking towards it he soon realized there was nothing more than a solid wall behind it.

"What the hell? It doesn't even go anywhere! What's the point in making a doorway that doesn't lead anywhere?" Thomas shouted into the almost empty room, not really expecting anybody to hear him. Once he quieted down he realized that the arch of the doorway was covered in weird purple orbs with gold rings around them

"Why does this somehow look familiar? Wait a minute… One of the purple things fell out." Thomas whispered to himself, picking up the orb. He also noticed there was a gap between two of the orbs on the doorway where there should be another orb instead of an empty space.

'Maybe I should fix that. I could be the reason it fell out in the first place' Thomas thought. As soon as he placed the orb in its respective hole, all the orbs (including the one he was just holding) started to glow.

"What the hell?" Thomas cried out in surprise as a large swirling vortex appeared in the middle of the doorway.

"Uh oh" Thomas whispered as he tried to turn around and run. But it started to pull him into it.

"Oh shhiiiittt!" Thomas yelled as he disappeared into the vortex which soon after wards collapsed. As if on cue, the orb that Thomas has slotted into the doorway fell out and rolled to its original position on the hard floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Awakening**

When Thomas finally regained consciousness he opened his eyes and realized that he was sitting on some kind of large gray stone in the middle of a swampy looking area.

'Ugh. My head. I feel like I've just been hit by truck' Thomas thought as he moved his hand to his head in an attempt to relieve some of the pain. But as soon as his palm came in contact with his forehead he knew something was horribly wrong. He couldn't feel his hair! He quickly pulled his hand away only to realize that it wasn't a hand but a paw covered in scales!

"Ahhh!' screamed Thomas.

"What happened to me!?" Thomas continued yelling at the top of his lungs. He leaned over the rock and saw a small puddle of water on the ground and looked into it. But what he saw only made him scream again.

"Oh my god! What happened to me!? Wait a minute... This can't be real. It must be a dream" Thomas said calming down "it's not real".

"What's not real?" came a voice from behind him. Thomas quickly whipped his head around to see a small purple dragon standing on the ground. All Thomas could do was stare at it.

"Well. Are you going to answer my question or keep staring at me?" the purple dragon asked Thomas. Instead of paying any attention to anything the purple dragon just said he pinched himself (which isn't easy without proper thumbs). "Ow!" Thomas yelled.

"Uh, why did you just pinch yourself?" the purple dragon asked Thomas with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's not a dream…" Thomas whispered. His eyes widened. "It's not a dream!" Thomas yelled a second before he fainted.

'What a strange dragon' the purple dragon thought as he watched the unusual dragon fall of the rock unconscious.

"Hey Spyro!" the purple dragon looked up. "Where have you been?" said a black dragoness as she landed next to the purple dragon.

"Oh hey cinder, sorry to leave you like that but I heard someone screaming and thought I should investigate." Replied Spyro.

"Well I'm guessing you found the source of the screaming then?" cinder asked.

"Yeah. He's over there behind the rock unconscious"

"Did you hurt him?' cinder asked sounding a little worried.

"No, I didn't even do anything, he looked at me, pinched himself, yelled out something about a dream and then fainted, falling off the rock."

"Strange. Hmmm I've seen him around here before. Do you think we should take him back to the temple?" asked cinder

"Good idea." Replied Spyro. "I wonder how he got here in the first place."

This time when Thomas awoke he found himself lying on a large purple pillow in a room that resembles a bedroom. Remember what had happened, Thomas quickly looked down at his feet *sigh* 'so it wasn't a dream after all' Thomas thought to himself sadly. 'I wonder if there's a mirror in here somewhere I can use.' It only took him a couple of seconds to locate a rather large mirror leaning up against one of the walls. He was just about to jump off the pillow when he remembered that he now has four legs instead of two.

"This should be easy enough" Thomas told himself .his first attempt at walking had left him holding his head in pain after tripping over his own foot. After a couple of minutes a and a few more collisions with the floor Thomas managed to successfully hobble over to the large mirror leaning against the wall and sit in front of it.

The reflection he saw looking back at Thomas amazed and astounded him.

He looked exactly like a dragon. His skin had been replaced with light blue scales and his underbelly was dark blue. While he was staring at his reflection he noticed an unusual notch just visible over one of his shoulder. He turned around to see a pair of wings attached to the middle of his back. 'I have wings?!' Thomas almost shouted out loud. The membrane on his wings was a slightly darker shade of blue than his new found scales. He looked behind his wings and saw what he thought was a blue snake until he realized it was attached to him. 'I have wings AND a tail now.' Thomas thought happily. He also had a pair of pure white horns on the top of his head that looked like upturned icicles curved back slightly. He took a closer look at the mirror and saw there was another two small horns on the tip of his nose. Another thing that surprised him was the his eye color had also changed from a light brown to a light blue.

'I wonder if that's gonna cause any problems.. what the hell am I thinking!? I have a tail and im worried about eye color?' Taking another look at his tail he saw that the end of it was wider than the rest of it.

"Wow" Thomas whispered to himself.

"Good to see your finally awake" Thomas almost out of his skin, well scales, when he heard a deep voice behind him. When he turned around to face the voice he froze in fear looking at a large green dragon standing in the doorway to the room.

"Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, my names Terrador, what's yours?" asked the large dragon looking at Thomas.

"Maybe you should have knocked first to give him a warning, looks like you scared him half to death" said the purple dragon from before as he walked out from behind the large green dragon.

"um, Thomas" answered the blue dragon still partially frozen in place with his eyes locked on the large dragon.

"Hi I'm spyro, think you could explain to me why you were sitting on a rock in the middle of a swamp screaming your lungs out?"

"O-okay" replied Thomas still looking at the large dragon standing in the doorway.

"I'll go and get the others, they will probably want to hear about this. Meet us in the pool of visions room" Said Terrador as he walked out of the room.

After he had left Spyro noticed a small purple bruise forming on one of Thomas's forelegs. "I think you might have pinched yourself a little too hard last night. Follow me" Spyro said to Thomas.

The purple dragon then walked out of the room with Thomas following as best he could seeing as he wasn't quite used to walking on all fours just yet. He led him to a small room that looked like a closet and came out holding what looked to be a small red crystal.

"What's that for?" asked Thomas staring at the small red object.

"For your bruise, what else? Hold out your arm" Spyro told Thomas.

He still wasn't really sure on how the small red stone could possibly help did as he was told. Thomas watched in amazement as the gem flew out of Spyro's open paw and into the area of his bruise.

"But. How?!" Thomas asked, starring at the bruise that was slowly disappearing.

"Not quite sure myself, but they really come in handy. I'm surprised you haven't heard about them they can be found just about everywhere.

"Well about that…" Thomas started but was interrupted by Terrador telling them the others were waiting in the pool of visions room.

"Others?" Thomas asked.

"You"ll see soon enough. Just try not to freak out again okay?" Spyro said with a small smile.

Once they reached their destination the first thing Thomas noticed were 3 large dragons sitting around what looked to him like a small pond.

"So Terrador, what did gather us here for?" asked a large blue dragon.

Terrador took a step to the side to reveal a rather intimated looking Thomas. "yesterday Spyro found this young dragon sitting on a rock in the middle of a swamp screaming." Thomas's face turned a light shade of red as he remembered yesterday.

"Would you care to explain this" asked a yellow dragon.

"Well.." Thomas started not completely sure how to explain it. "have you ever heard of humans.

"Yes. According to our books they live in a realm of their own, what about them?" said Terrador

"Well i'm one of them" Thomas said a little nervously as he wasn't sure how the dragons would react.

All of the dragons in the room including Cynder who had shown up not to long ago just stared at the small blue dragon in disbelief .

"Well that would explain a few things." admitted Spyro

"What do you mean explain a few things?" Cynder asked Spyro with a puzzled look.

"First off. When I went to wake him this morning I saw him staring into my mirror with pure amazement, which isn't normal for most dragons. I also noticed he's had trouble walking around, that combined with the fact he had no knowledge of the red crystals." Spyro said.

"but how do you explain this!?" Cynder said almost yelling pointing at Thomas.

"Last time I checked humans didn't look exactly like us."

once Cynder had stopped shouting at Spyro he told them about the portal he found and how he woke up on that rock. As best he could.

"That's why I was screaming when Spyro found me. I wasn't expecting to wake up after I blacked out with scales and wings" said Thomas.

"Hmm an interesting story young one, but were going to need to prove it." said a large red dragon.

"How?" Thomas asked a little puzzled.

"Just lie down on this pillow and place your head close to the water in this pool." said the red dragon. Not sure why the red dragon had asked him to do this, Thomas did as he was asked to do anyway.

"Now I want you to close your eyes and think about the portal that lead you here." the red dragon continued. Again Thomas did as he was asked and after he recalled the memory of the portal he fell asleep. Once he lost consciousness an image started to form in the water.

"Ok, now let's see what this young dragon has to show us!" the yellow dragon said excitedly as everyone gazed into the pool.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Hidden Power**

As the memory disappeared from the water and the pool became still Thomas awoke to find everyone still gazing into the water.

"Is everything okay?" asked Thomas feeling a little worried.

"Looks like the youngling was telling the truth" chuckled the large blue dragon.

"Well I think it's time for a proper introduction. I am Cyril." the blue dragon said proudly.

"ahem." Thomas turned towards the yellow dragon. "I am Volteer" the yellow dragon said.

"And I am blaze." said the red dragon.

"I'm Thomas" he said happily, relieved that he was in no danger of being eaten my one of the six dragons in the room at the moment.

"Unusual name for a dragon, do you think we should give him another to use for the duration he is here in our world?" Suggested Blaze.

"Why do I need to change my name? What's wrong with the one I'm using now?" Thomas asked puzzled.

"You will see soon enough" laughed Cynder. "But for now would you like to take a look around the temple?"

"definitely!" replied Thomas.

"Spyro you coming?" Cynder asked looking towards the purple dragon.

"Sure why not. Without me you will probably get him lost anyway."Spyro replied. Thomas let out a small laugh until Cynder growled at him. He may not be in danger of being eaten, didn't mean he wasn't scared of the black dragoness.

After about an hour of walking around and in the many rooms of the temple listening to Spyro and Cynder arguing Thomas noticed a small clear box full of green gems that looked like the red one Spyro had used to heal his arm sitting on a shelf.

"oh right, hey Spyro I've been meaning to ask you about those gems. If the red ones are used for healing what do the greens do?" Thomas asked.

"why tell you when I can show you?" Spyro replied grabbing the box full of gems of the shelf and telling Thomas to follow him outside into a small courtyard. Once outside Spyro set the box down on a small rock and pointed to a small tree about 15 meters away.

"So should I give the demonstration or you?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"Let me handle this." Cynder said with an evil looking grin pushing Spyro out of the way and taking a few steps towards the lone tree. Looking back at the two male dragons.

"Might want to cover your ears boys" Cynder said still smiling. The dragoness turned back towards the tree, took a deep breath and well, literally screamed what looked to be a red mist at the tree blowing off all of the leaves leaving the tree naked and a slight tinge of red.

"Whoa... That. Was. Awesome!" Thomas shouted. Still staring at the now bear tree.

"Humph. Show off." Spyro whispered to himself.

"So, these small green crystals will allow me to do that?" Thomas asked now looking at the two dragons.

"Well not THAT exactly. But something like it." replied Spyro.

"It all depends on what element you possess and judging by the color I could easily guess what yours is." said Cynder

"Element?" asked Thomas, a little puzzled as to what the dragoness meant.

"Just grab some of the green gems out of the box to start off with." said Cynder. As Thomas reached he asked Spyro if they worked in the same way its red counterpart did. When the purple dragon replied with a nod Thomas hovered his paw above the box until the gems flew out in a single file and disappeared into his chest.

"Ooh, that tingles." Thomas said smiling

"Okay. Now I want you to face the tree and concentrate... good, now reach for the energy you absorbed with the green gems." said Spyro.

Thomas wasn't really sure what the purple dragon meant by energy, but gave it a try anyway. 'What am I supposed to be doing?' Thomas thought. 'Wait a minute. What's this?' he felt something in his chest that wasn't there before. 'is that what Spyro meant?' when Thomas reached out to the foreign feeling in his chest an explosion of energy rushed through his entire body.

"Whoa! Uh what now?" Thomas asked.

"Focus it all towards your mouth and release." Spyro replied.

As Thomas did as Spyro told him to do a large bolt of blue light shot out of his gaping maw hitting the tree and freezing it solid.

"Holy crap!" Thomas shouted excitedly.

Spyro laughed." try it again, see if you can get something different to happen." Cynder said. This time he released the energy instead of the beam Thomas shot out a volley of small ice shards that embedded themselves

in the frozen tree.

"i knew it, you defiantly have control over the ice element." said Cynder.

'This is so cool!' Thomas thought.

"What about his tail blade?" Cynder asked Spyro.

"My tail what!?" Thomas said turning his head around looking behind him.

'Really have to remember I have a tail now" Thomas thought.

"All dragons have one, but not all are the same, see?" Spyro said showing the blue dragon his tail blade which looked like the end of a lance or maybe an arrow head.

"Come on, I'll show you how to use it." said Cynder. The trio of dragons made their way over to the tree that was still partially frozen with small ice shards sticking out of its trunk. The sight of the tree made Thomas smile again.

"it pretty simple. Just copy what I do." Said Cynder who soon afterwards whipped her tail towards the tree slicing through the ice like it was nothing more than soft cheese.

"Awesome! But I'm not quite sure I'll be able to do that" said Thomas.

"Take a closer look at the end of your tail." Said Spyro. Upon closer inspection of his tail, Thomas realized not only was it wider at the tip but it was also rather flat and extremely sharp.

"Well go ahead. Give it a try." Said Spyro who was standing next to Cynder at a safe distance behind the blue dragon.

'Here goes nothing' Thomas thought as he swung his tail at the tree just as Cynder had shown him. Only problem was he had no idea how fast or powerful his swing needed to be.

"Uh. A little help here please." Thomas said while trying to pull his tail out of the trunk of the tree. Instead of helping Thomas all Spyro and Cynder could do was to roll on the ground holding their sides laughing as loud as they could.

"a big help those two are" Thomas mumbled to himself while still trying to pull his tail out of the frozen tree. Even Blaze the red fire guardian who had been secretly watching them let out a small chuckle.

"He will make a fine young dragon." Blaze said to himself as he walked back inside the temple.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Decisions**

The four large guardians including Spyro, Cynder and Thomas were once again gathered in the pool of visions room. It had taken them longer than they thought to pull Thomas out of the tree. Once the had stopped laughing.

"It is time for you to choose another name to go by while you are here in the dragon realms." Said Terrador to a slightly confused Thomas.

"I still don't see the reason why I have to change my mane but I'll do it."

Replied Thomas.

"Don't worry you will see soon enough." Said Spyro.

"Okay. So does anyone have any ideas? Because I sure don't." Thomas asked looking at all the dragons in the room. Cynder look like she was about to say something but quickly shut her mouth and smiled. A few names were called out but didn't really seemed to fit an ice dragon.

"Maybe I should give it a try." Suggested Cyril.

"After all I AM the ice guardian." He said proudly

'Smartarse' Volteer thought to himself.

"Go ahead. It's not I have anything to lose." Replied Thomas who was rethinking what he had just said.

"Hmm. Let me see." Cyril said while he looked at the small blue dragon. After a few minutes of science Cyril finally began to speak again.

"Okay I have a few ideas so just tell me if you like any of them.

"Got it." Replied Thomas. Cyril then gave Thomas a list of names.

"Shard?"

"Hmm. no."

"Cloud?"

"No."

"What about blizzard?" Said Cyril getting slightly frustrated at his failed attempts in naming the blue dragon.

"Hmm…" Thomas had to put a bit of thought into this one.

'It's not bad name, and I guess I could end up with an even worse one' Thomas thought.

"So do we have an answer young one?" Blaze asked Thomas. After another brief pause Thomas answered.

"sure. I will gladly accept the dragon name blizzard!" Thomas/blizzard said happily.

"Blizzard huh? Well I guess it could be worse." Volteer blurted out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cyril replied angrily.

"quiet you two! I don't want to have to….." blaze was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise. Blizzards face turned red.

"sorry I haven't eaten anything for a while." Said blizzard. Cynder giggled.

"come on. Let's go get something to eat." Said Spyro smiling at blizzards embarrassment. The blue dragon then showed a worried expression on his face.

"um you guys don't uh, eat raw meat do you?" not looking forward to eating something that's was recently torn to shreds. This earned a laugh from all the dragons in the room.

"What would give you that crazy idea? We may be dragons but were not wild animals." Said Spyro.

"nothing, don't worry about it." Blizzard replied trying to forget all the movies he watched that had dragons eating live cows and other animals.

"alright then, come on Cynder." Spyro led the small group of dragons back to his room and told Cynder and Blizzard to stay put. As Spyro left the room, he noticed Cynder looking at the purple dragon and thought he saw something in her eyes. But quickly let the thought go. He took a look around the room and realized that he was back in the room he woke up in.

"how did I end up here when I was unconscious? In the temple I mean. Blizzard asked Cynder

"We carried you here, duh." The black dragoness replied.

"Again, how? No offence but I doubt you could drag me here." Said Blizzard. Cynder gave him an annoyed look.

"We flew you here of course, and by the look on your face I'm guessing you would like to learn how to do that to." Said Cynder.

"Defiantly!" Blizzard almost shouted out. Cynder let out a small sigh.

'I'm sorry but I can't teach you how to fly." The dragoness replied.

"Why not? You can fly so why can't you teach me? What about Spyro?"

"No, I'm sorry but..." Cynder started but was interrupted by Blizzard.

"Let me guess I'll have to wait until tomorrow." Blizzard said with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes." Cynder lied. She knew he would have to wait longer but was hoping he would forget. The few minutes were filled with silence as the two dragons looked for ways to pass the time.

Blizzard was examining the pure white claws on his left paw when he started to laugh quietly.

"What's so funny?" asked Spyro as he entered the room pushing to be what looked to be a small table on wheels.

"I still cant get over the fact that all of THIS (pointing to the room, himself, Spyro and Cynder) is all really happening. It was only yesterday I was thinking of how bored I am and thinking of how much my life sucks, and now I'm a dragon!" Replied blizzard cheerfully.

"well enough of that for now, time to eat!" Spyro said smiling. While moving a chair towards the table Blizzard noticed there was a large gap at the base of the chair he was pushing.

"whats the gap for?" blizzard asked. Spyro and Cynder looked at Blizzard in disbelief.

"take a guess genius." Cynder replied rolling her eyes. Blizzard still wasn't sure what the gap was for until Spyro reached behind his back and grabbed his purple tail.

"oh... now I just feel like an idiot." Blizzard said burying his face in his paw.

"Come on. I'm hungry. Lets eat! Whined Cynder. Blizzard jumped onto his chair thinking of what kind of horrible things could be concealed under the bowls over the plates of food until he took off the bowl and saw what was underneath...

"spaghetti!?" Blizzard said confused, although greatly relieved. Spyro sighed.

"sorry, I wont say any more." said Blizzard who was now concentrating on the plate. The trio ate in almost complete silence for the duration of the meal. Blizzard was having trouble eating the pasta with his new lizard like mouth.

'this is getting really annoying' blizzard thought as he got sauce all over his bottom jaw. Once their food had settled and Blizzard had gotten rid of all of the red sauce on his face Cynder said goodnight had headed back to her room.

"so where am I sleeping?" blizzard asked the purple dragon sitting next to him.

"in my room for tonight. I'm going back to my dorm." Spyro replied getting up and walking out of the room leaving Blizzard to puzzle over what he had just said.

'well I guess ill find out in the morning' blizzard thought as he curled up on the pillow like a cat and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: School For Dragons**

Blizzard awoke to knocking on the door and momentarily forgetting he was no longer human tried to stand up and stretch.

"ouch! Ugh, bloody hell!" Blizzard cried out as he picked himself up off the floor.

"come in." Blizzard said.

"are you alright?" asked Spyro.

"yeah im fine. Just forgot about these." replied Blizzard holding up one of his front paws.

"alright then, lets get a move on." Spyro said as he lead Blizzard to the pool of visions room where once again the four guardians were gathered.

"we might as well not waste time and get right to the point."said Blaze.

"so whats this all about?" asked Blizzard.

"you know what a school is correct? Blaze asked the small blue dragon.

"of course I do. Its not like i'm dumb or something." Blizzard replied frowning.

"well you should know that we dragons also have schools and we including Spyro and Cynder think for the duration you are here should attend it." said Terrador

"so is that what the name change was for?" Blizzard asked no one in particular.

"yes. If any of the other students were to found out that you were formerly a human, there may be some problems." said Volteer a little quickly.

"the other students. Are they all dragons?" asked Blizzard

"yes." replied Volteer.

"and exactly how many others go to this school?" asked Blizzard who was expecting a fairly small number.

"to the one you will be attending. Close to two hundred seeing as we are not close to any major cities." said Blaze as he watched the small blue dragons eyes light up with excitement.

'holy crap! I am about to go to a school full of dragons!' Blizzard almost screamed out.

"are you okay with our decision? We thought it may benefit you greatly for you to learn more about what you have become." said Cyril who had been quiet up until now.

"are you kidding me!?" Blizzard cried out startling the guardians but making Spyro smile.

"as far as I know I am the only human to have woken up in a strange place as a dragon and your asking me if I'm okay going to a school full of dragons!?" shouted Blizzard.

"if you feel that strongly about it, you don't have to..." started Terrador

"I'd love to!" Blizzard cried out. Hearing the guardians all let out sighs of relief .

"well in that case. Follow me." said Spyro smiling.

Once outside, Spyro turned towards Blizzard.

"seeing as you are unable to fly for now, we will have to walk to the academy you will be attending." said the purple dragon. As they started to walk along a small path.

"will it take long to reach?" Blizzard asked Spyro as they walked.

"if we were to fly, it would take us only a few minutes. But walking, it could take us about an hour." Replied Spyro.

'great' Blizzard thought.

"oh and keep an eye out, the dragon realms may be a beautiful place but there are dangers lurking everywhere."

"at that gives you a reason to use those breath attack things." Blizzard joked. All Spyro did was get saddened look on his face.

"oh sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." said Blizzard.

"no, its. Never mind. Id rather not worry you with my thoughts" Replied Spyro.

"sorry to intrude but were gonna be walking for a while so you might as well let it out." Said Blizzard a little curious as to what Spyro was thinking about.

The two dragons had been talking for a while now as the walked along the worn out path. Spyro had been telling Blizzard about how he had met Cynder.

"sounds like you and Cynder have through a lot together." Observed Blizzard.

"yeah. She still blames herself for what she has done." Replied Spyro

"i would feel horrible as well if I was forced to hurt others against my will." Said Blizzard. Spyro was about to say something else when he heard something. Blizzard noticed Spyro had frozen in place.

"uh Spyro? Are you okay?" Blizzard asked getting worried at Spyro's Scilence.

"oohhh Ssspyyrrooo!" came a feminine voice from somewhere above them.

Spyro's eyes widened as he heard the voice, then jumped into a bush next to him.

'what the hell is going on?' Blizzard thought as he saw the purple dragon jump into a bush.

"oh hello. Have you seen a purple dragon around here at all? I could have sworn I saw him here a minute ago." said a small pink dragoness standing behind him.

"uhhh." came Blizzards only reply.

"ill take that as a no, okay then bye." said the dragoness as she took off in the direction of the temple.

"that was weird. Hey Spyro you can come out now, She flew off." Blizzard said Smiling slightly.

"Thank the ancestors." came the purple dragons reply as he leapt out of the bush he was hiding in.

"What was that all about?" Asked Blizzard.

"its a long story, lets just keep going. It shouldn't be to much farther."

Replied Spyro.

It only took the two dragons another ten minutes to reach one of the clearings that surrounded a majority of the school.

"whoa..." Blizzard said quietly. The academy didn't look anything like Blizzard thought it would. He was thinking something along the lines of large singly building made of stone. But what was in front of him couldn't be more different. One of the larger building off to the side he guessed to be where everyone slept looked like a combination of a castle and a hotel.

At the edge of the field they were in was a small shed that looked like a forge. There were also a number of other of small buildings that were scattered around the area but Blizzard couldn't stop staring at the main building. It was massive, not overly tall but spread out.

"that's where a majority of our classes are taught, like history and other stuff like that." said Spyro when he saw what Blizzard was staring at.

Blizzard was about to reply when he noticed that the field they were standing in was littered with a large number of dummies that looked a little like scarecrows.

"hey Spyro. What are those used for?" Blizzard asked pointing to one of the dummies that was a few meters away from them. Spyro opened his mouth to explain but didn't get the chance. Blizzard was hit in the side and thrown back a couple of meters by what he thought to be a blast of air that hurt like getting hit by a mini hurricane.

"ooooo. That's gotta hurt." Spyro said as he watched Blizzard try to regain his footing.

"ugh. What was that?" Blizzard asked feeling a bit dizzy as he stood back up.

"oh man, sorry about that. My aiming is still way off, that's why im out here on my day off." came a voice from beside him. When blizzard turned his head around he saw that the voice had come from a dragoness who had light gray scales, a dark gray underbelly and wing membrane. The dragoness also had a pair of pitch black horns that were tilted at an angle.

"mind not mangling my friend on his first day?" Came Spyros annoyed reply.

"its okay, im fine. A little shaken but still in one piece." Blizzard said with a weak smile.

"Again, sorry for that. My names storm by the way, whats yours?" the gray dragoness asked looking at the dragon she had just knocked over

"Blizzard." the blue dragon replied holding out his right paw. The dagoness tilted her head and gave it a look of confusion so he quickly put his paw down when he realized she probably didn't know what the gesture meant.

"hmm, your scales are an unusual color for a dragoness who posses the wind element" commented Spyro.

"well that tends to happen when one of your parents is a shadow dragon. And look whose talking purple boy." Replied Storm who was getting mildly annoyed.

"you do know who I am right?" Asked Spyro.

"of course I do. Your Spyro, the legendary purple dragon. I just don't really care." Replied the dragoness sarcasticly.

'this somehow reminds me of my first day of high school' Blizzard though as he watched Spyro and Storm argue remembering his and his best friends first day of grade 7. they had only just gotten off when a soccer ball collided with his head.

"hey blue guy, you still in one piece over there? Nothing broken?" Asked Storm who had only just realized he had gone quiet after telling her his name.

"sorry I was just thinking about something. No, i-im fine." replied Blizzard.

"well in that case catch you later" Storm called out as she took off towards the building that looked like a castle/hotel.

"i think thats enough excitement for one morning. Come on, Cynder is probably waiting for us and she isn't a dragon who likes waiting." said Spyro.

'what the hell is taking those two so long?' Cyder thought to herself.

The black dragoness was currently sitting in a room that was going to be Blizzards for the duration he was in the dragon realms. While she waited she had been marveling at Blizzards room.

"its amazing what those moles can do isnt it? Said a large Dark green dragon who was sitting beside her.

"yes it is. It was only yesterday that this room was nothing more than an empty storage room. But is now fit for a dragon. Even my room seems dull compared to this." said Cynder smiling.

"mmm calming. So this ice dragon. He was once human? Asked the green dragon.

"correct, when Terrador had told us to gather the guardians he also told us not to disturb the ones teaching at the time. Until he found out the truth about Blizzard he deemed the students education of more importance." Replied Cynder.

"good thing to. One of my younger student almost hurt themselves by trying to keep up with the older group in my flying class. I only just managed to catch him before he hit a tree." Said the green dragon smiling.

There was a knock on the door.

"hey Cynder you in there? Came Spyros voice through the closed door.

"yeah, its about time, ive been here for ages." Replied Cynder.

The first thing Blizzard noticed was the color of his new room. The whole thing was painted in different shades of blue. The walls (which were a light shade of blue like his scales) were covered in different patterns of icy pillars. The carpet was almost the exact same shade of blue his under belly was. the large pillow that Blizzard assumed was used as a bed was a greenish shade of blue like water, and the blanket draped over it was covered in patterns of all these colors. Blizzard was so amazed by the sight of the room he didn't even notice the large dragon sitting next to Cynder.

"good afternoon young dragon" came a deep voice from Blizzards right. The blue dragon flinched at the unexpected voice as he turned his head to see who it belonged to.

"oh sorry, I didn't notice you sitting there" Blizzard said feeling a bit embarrassed that he hadn't noticed the large green dragon.

"a little twitchy isn't he?" observed the green dragon.

"well you can't really blame him for being like that can you? I would probably be exactly the same if I woke up in a different body in a strange world." Said Spyro.

"Putting that aside welcome to the dragon academy. My name is venom, and as you can see I am the poison guardian and one of the two flight instructors." Said the large dragon known as venom.

"I thought there were only four guardians, Blaze who is fire, Terrador who is earth, Volteer is electricity and Cyril who is the ice guardian." Blizzard said with a confused look."

"actually there are eight. The other four are poison, fear, shadow and…" Started Cynder.

"and wind. He already knows that one fairly well" said Spyro smiling.

"care to explain?" Cynder asked

"let's just say that if a dragoness called Storm is on the training grounds make sure you're a safe distance behind her." Said Blizzard rubbing his still sore and slightly bruised side.

"your lucky you're not hurt and in one piece. The young dragoness may not have a lot of accuracy when it comes to longer distances put her powers can still do a lot of damage." Said Venom

"oh and here are some of the things you will need while you are here." Said the large dragon as he handed what looked to be a sling to Blizzard. He opened it to find it full of books and a few pencils along with a small box of red crystals.

"how exactly, am I supposed to carry this around with me? Blizzard asked.

"you put your head along with one of your forelegs through the strap, that way it shouldnt fall off as you walk or fly." explained Spyro.

"whats this?" Blizzard asked pulling a small sheet of paper out of the bag part of the sling.

"your schedule for the school days." Replied Venom. Blizzard had a quick look at the four columns on the paper.

"what about these two blank ones? What are they?" asked the blue dragon.

"days off you idiot." Said Cynder

"you didnt think we go to classes every single day of the week did you? That would drive half the dragons here insane." Said Spyro.

"speaking of which, today is a day off so feel free to spend the rest of the day as you wish. No need to worry about your classes for now."

"if you want we can spend the rest of the day showing you around." suggested Cynder.

"good idea." Spyro said turning towards Blizzard.

"anywhere in particular you want to go first?"

Blizzard thought about this for a moment, remembering all the buildings he saw from the training field.

"can we head back to the training field? Still cant get over the fact that I can shoot a volley of icicles out of my mouth. That and I really need to work on my speed." Blizzard replied raising his tail off the ground. Cynder giggled, remembering what had happened to blizzard when he tried his tail blade on the frozen tree.

"sure, why not." replied Spyro

"well then I better be going as well. I have some important work that I need to get finished. Good bye." said Venom as he exited the room.

"hey Cynder, what about you? Wanna come with us?

"why not, id like to see if Blizzard manages to get his tail stuck in something else anyway." Cynder said smiling.

"hey!" said Blizzard feeling a little hurt that Cynder had brought that up.

"come on lets go


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Dragon Armor**

on their way to the training field, Blizzard noticed that the building he saw from the other side was only a few meters in front of them.

"hey Spyro. What do you guys use that place for? It kinda looks like an old blacksmiths or something.

"thats because it is, come on ill show you." Replied the purple dragon as he pushed on the front door. The inside didnt really have any interesting features, and it looked exactly like a forge to Blizzard. There were a number of metal plates and pieces of broken targets littering the floor along with a dozen or so tools hanging on the wall.

"hey diggs! You in here? I got someone you might want to meet." Spyro called out. Blizzzard, who was expecting to see a flame dragon appear was very surprised to see a mole in an apron approach them from a small darkly lit room.

"im a little busy here Spyro, what is it?" said the mole who Spyro called Diggs.

"ive got another dragon here who is interested in what you do here." Spyro replied Spyro. Diggs eyes lit up.

"oh, well in that case, welcome to my workshop... uh what was your name?" asked Diggs looking at the blue dragon.

"Blizzard, uh nice to meet you." Blizzard said awkwardly, trying to figure out if he was seeing things or if there really was a talking mole standing in front of him. Although Diggs didnt seem to notice and went on to explain what he does.

"im in charge of fixing a majority of the damage done to the targets and a few other things that the dragons cannot fix on their own." said Diggs.

"and when im not fixing anything I work on a little hobby I have." the mole said with a smile.

"hobby? What could you possibly be doing in here?" asked Cynder.

"well. That armour you and Spyro have, I thought I would make more. You know, like a back up or something.

"oh, well can we see it?" said Cynder.

"sure, but pleas dont let it become public knowledge, id rather not have every dragon within a 10 kilometer radius coming to me because I can make armour." said Diggs

"dont worry, our lips are sealed." promised Spyro. Diggs nodded and headed back to the dark room as the three dragons followed him.

"i cant see a damn thing in here." complained Blizzard. Spyro looked along the wall until he spotted a torch and used a small fire ball to set it alight.

"better?" asked Spyro. But blizzard wasn't paying attention to the purple dragon. He was staring a dummy dragon fully encased in a glittering suit of Armour that could have easily fit either him or Spyro. The color of the armor was a mixture of silver and a light gray with small black patterns running along its entire length. The chest piece was made to cover the dragons underbelly and most of its back but leaving the neck bare so the wearer didn't have their movement restricted. The tail piece was put together with multiple different plates and covered most of the tail and a small part of the tail blade. The four leg guards were made in the same way the tail was but put together with smaller plates. The helmet was by far the most complex part of the suit. When Blizzard took a closer look at it, he saw that many of the parts could be moved to cover the base of the users horns and ends of their snout.

"beautiful, isnt it. I have been working on it for eight months now in the hopes that someone may need use of my work." said the mole

"i-ive seen suits of armor before but, they were always very crude looking replicas of the actual thing." said Blizzard being careful of what he said in case anything about him being human slipped out.

Wlile Diggs and Blizzard talked about the armor, Spyro turned towards Cynder who had been secretly looking at him for quite awhile but quickly looked at the floor when Spyros gaze met hers.

"Cynder, are you alright?" asked Spyro

"yeah, it just that... that armor reminds me of our time tied together with that weird rope." the dragoness replied sighing. Spyro was going to reply when he saw Diggs was putting the armor on Blizzard. Both Spyro and Cynder Smiled at the sight of the mole trying to put the armor on the squirming dragon.

"hold still damn it! I dont want to get any scratches on it before it can even be used!" shouted Diggs getting irritated.

"sorry but its really itchy for some reason." replied Blizzard

"thats because its not finished you numb skull. I still need to treat the metal." replied the mole.

"Spyro, Cynder, could you go get the mirror from out front while I get the tail piece on?" asked Diggs who was sitting on blizzards tail to hold it still.

When the two dragons returned with the mirror Diggs had just finished putting the final piece of the tail on Blizzard. The mole let out a sigh of relief and took a step back to admire his handiwork on the blue dragon. Spyro almost dropped the mirror when he saw the black lines through the armor glow a light blue.

"the armor! Its glowing!" cried Cynder, starring at Blizzard in amazement.

"ah yes, a little extra I put into the metal. While it was smelting I put in a few power crystals so the armor will magnify the wearers power. Depending on what element the dragon posses is the color the armor glows." explained Diggs.

"what if a dragon posses more that one element? Like Cynder and I, we both control four." asked Spyro when he managed to take his eyes off the glowing dragon.

"im not completely sure. But I would rather not find out until I make sure it is completely safe." replied Diggs. Blizzard was busy looking at his reflection while the two dragons and the mole were talking about the armor.

"i look awesome in this thing!" shouted Blizzard admiring himself in the dully glowing blue armor. He tried moving different parts of his body and that none of his movement had been restricted all all by the surprisingly light metal.

"why is this thing so light? Id expect something like this to weigh a tonne." asked Blizzard

"ah that is one secret I will keep to myself." replied Diggs winking.

"alright im getting bored, come on lets get this armor off so we can get moving." said Cynder.

'ok... so how do I get this off' thought Blizzard. He was about to ask the other dragons for help but before he could even open his mouth the armor made a few clicking sounds and simply just fell of.

"oh! It does work!" said Diggs happily.

"explanation time Diggs. What works?" asked Spyro staring at the happy mole.

"it reacts to the wearers thoughts, and if not in use, reacts to the thoughts of the dragon closest to it. So you could say it has a mind of its own." replied the still smiling Diggs.

"very fascinating." Cynder said sarcasticly.

"but im bored so lets get a move on!" said the black dragoness while pushing Blizzard out the door. Spyro quickly followed behind to make sure Cynder didn't hurt the blue dragon and left Diggs to pick up the armor. As the mole was picking up the small pieces of metal and putting them back on the dummy he realized that one of the black patterns on the helmet was still glowing a light blue.

"hmm, very interesting. I wonder how that blue dragon affected my work." Diggs whispered to himself.

Once outside Blizzard turned around to face Cynder and argue about wanting to see more. But Cynder gave him an angry look and said something about not wanting to waste her entire day sittling in a dusty old forge.

'never a dull moment.' Spyro thought as he watched to two dragons arguing. Cynder let out a small annoyed growl when Blizzard wouldn't shut up about the armor and started walking towards the training field. Spyro laughed.

"come on, we better catch up to her"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Trouble**

when the trio of teenage dragons finally reached the training field Blizzard saw a large black dragon lying on the grass overseeing a small group of dragons who were practicing their breath attacks on a few moving targets that looked like apes.

"im gonna take a guess here and say that he is the Shadow guardian?" asked Blizzard pointing at the dragon on the grass. Both Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads in response to his question.

"ah, I see the newcomer has already taken a liking to my training grounds." said the large dark dragon as he made his way over to the trio of friends.

"yes sir!" Blizzard said excitedly. The shadow dragon chuckled.

"no need for formalities today in just here to supervise those here. Glad too see that your eager to learn how to master your new found abilities. May I ask what your name is?" replied the black dragon

"my human name or the one I go by now?" asked Blizzard

"both if you would be willing to share them." said the guardian.

"sure. My human name was Thomas and the one I currently go by is Blizzard. Whats yours?

"my name is Darken." answered the guardian

"Darken?" asked Blizzard.

"yes, it is an unusual name even for a dragon like me but it would make perfect sense If you knew what I used to do as a young dragon." smiled Darken.

"well enough chit chat, what kind of targets would you like first?

"can we have one like those over there?" Blizzard asked pointing to the group of dragon who were almost finished obliterating the remainder of the dummies.

"alright then." replied Darken as he walked over to a group of small pads on the ground and stood on one.

"thanks!" Blizzard called out as he ran towards a group of targets that had appeared out of the ground. Spyro and Cynder ran after the overly enthusiastic blue dragon when they saw where he was heading.

'he may not have been born a dragon, but he is defiantly not letting that slow him down' Darken thought to himself smiling.

"ha!" yelled Blizzard as he sliced one of the training dummies in half horizontally using the blade on the end of his tail.

"nice one. But watch this." Spyro said with an evil grin. The purple dragon dug his claws into the soft ground and focused all of his energy into one large fireball and launched it into the closest dummies chest incinerating it instantly and making such a large explosion that the group of dragons had stopped their own training to watch the legendary dragon.

"remind me to never piss you off." commented Blizzard, staring at a large crater in the ground where the dummy used to be.

"thanks... but doing stuff like that takes a bit out of me." said Spyro who was slightly gasping for air.

"humph. Whos the show off now?" Said Cynder who spat what looked to be a small grape at a dummies head.

"wait for it..."

Blizzard watched the dummy closely, eager to see what Cynder had done to it. After a few seconds of nothing happening he was about to ask Cynder what it was she did too it when the dummies head started to melt and dribble down its leg.

"poison, depending on which one I use is highly toxic to anything that doesn't posses the poison element" explained Cynder.

"which one you use? You have multiple?" Asked Blizzard, getting a little worried about the green puddle that was forming at the bottom of what remained of the training dummy.

"dont worry, its not like my spit is always like that. And yes, I have multiple. That was one of the more deadly ones." replied Cynder.

"well that definitely make me fell better." said Blizzard sarcasticly. Cynder sighed.

"look ill show you." Cynder then walked over to Spyro and put one of here claws on one of Spyros forelegs. Before the purple dragon could protest Cynders claw started to glow green and Spyro collapsed.

"Spyro! What did you do!?" cried Blizzard as he ran over to Spyros prone form.

"relax im fine. But can you hit Cynder for me?" came Spyros slightly muffled voice. Cynder smiled.

"paralysis, doesn't hurt what ever it affects. Just keeps them still still for a few minutes." said the dragoness as she poked Spyro with her paw. Spyro let out a small half serious growl which just made Cynder smile again.

When Spyro regained the ability to move he hit Cynder with his wing.

"id appreciate if you didn't do that again, oh and Blizzard I forgot to mention that you can focus your element or elements as the case may be for some dragons, through your claws and tail blade like Cynder did, observe." Said Spyro. Blizzard watched as all of the purple dragons front left claws grew red hot as Spyro ran towards a large sheet of metal and make four large horizontal slashes in the sheet.

"that all you got purple boy?" asked Storm who had been watching the three dragons train for a while now.

"i suppose you think you can do better?" Spyro asked the wind dragoness.

"i know I can do better!" replied Storm proudly who, using her wind powers threw one of the sheets of metal into the air and take off after it.

'hope there watching this' Storm thought as she sped up towards the metal sheet that was now coming back down.

'come on come on... now!' she shouted in her head as she performed a mid air somersault and using her tail, cut the entire sheet of metal in half.

"yeah!" shouted Storm.

"impressive, but I bet I can do better!" Said Blizzard just before he released a large ice bolt directly at one of the remaining metal sheets intending to freeze it solid then smash it to pieces.

"wait, Blizzard! No!" Spyro frantically cried out, but it was too late.

Instead of freezing the metal like Blizzard thought it would, the bolt of ice rebounded off the metal and flew up into the air where it made contact with Storm who was still soaring above the trio admiring her acrobatic performance. All the dragons could do was watch in horror as the beam of ice hit its target knocking her unconscious and freezing her entire left side.

"no!" screamed Blizzard as he ran after Storms falling body.

"Cynder go get help! Ill go after Blizzard!" Spyro yelled as he tried to catch up to the running blue dragon. Blizzard stood on the edge of a waterfall he helplessly watch Storm collide with the swelling water and disappear under the surface.

"Storm!" Blizzard cried out just before jumping off the ledge and into the water.

'please be alright' he thought in fear as he fell towards the water. Once he resurfaced the blue dragon frantically looked around, trying to find Storm and only just caught sight of her before here body disappeared under the surface.

"Storm! Hang on im coming!" Blizzard cried out as he swam towards the spot she disappeared. Diving under the water, blizzard wrapped one of his fore legs around the unconscious dragoness's waist and pull her towards the surface.

Back on the top of the waterfall Spyro was scanning the river downstream trying to figure out where Storm landed and where Blizzard went.

"damn it!" Spyro cursed himself for loosing the dragons, flew off to find Cynder.

Blizzard had dragged Storms seemingly lifeless body out of the water and towards a large tree where he let her lay. Blizzard looked at the dragoness's crumpled form hoping that she was still alive. A lot of her left side was still frozen but there also a dozen or so bruises covering her stomach and legs where her body must of hit the rocks at the bottom of the river. And if that wasn't enough there was also a long but shallow gash that had started to bleed running from her shoulder to her elbow, or the dragon equivalent of an elbow.

"oh god. Im so sorry storm." Blizzard whispered as he started to cry. As the fist tear rolled off his scales he noticed a slight movement in her chest which meant she was still breathing.

"she's still alive!" Blizzard cried out happily.

"but what do I do now?!... The red gems!" the blue dragon almost screamed out. He wrentched the box of red gems out of the sling that was still somehow wrapped around his neck. He looked at the box in dismay knowing that there wasn't enough to heal this many injuries

'I think I remember Spyro saying something about them being found around rocky areas' Blizzard though, putting the box down and walking back to the rivers edge. Looking aroung for anything that might give a clue as to where he could find more of the red crystals he saw a rather large one partially hidden behind a few bushes.

"perfect!" blizzard said as he used his tail to smash it into smaller pieces so he would be able carry it back to where he left Storm. Once his sling was full he ran back to the tree as fast as the sling bulging with gems would allow him.

"please god let this work." Blizzard pleaded as he placed the gems on the roots of the tree Storm was laying up against. As if the had a mind of their own, each one of the gems flew towards Storms battered body. Blizzard held his breath as he watched the bruises on the dragoness's body slowly fade away as she absorbed each of the magical gems. When Storm failed to awaken, Blizzard hung his head in defeat and cried silently.

Storm slowly opened here eyes. The first things she felt when she awoke was a dull throbbing pain on her right foreleg and a sharp chilling pain that covered a majority of her left flank. When she looked down she saw why, hearing a quiet sobbing noise Storm twisted her head right to see Blizzard looking at the ground with tears rolling off of his lizard like head.

"B-Blizzard?" whispered the dragoness weakly. hearing storms voice, Blizzard instantly looked up at her with the look of relief in his red puffy eyes.

"Storm y-your alive!" Cried Blizzard as he lent forwards and hugged the gray dragoness. Storm started to blush slightly, other that here parents no one had ever shown any kind of affection towards her before. But her current feeling was quickly replaced by one of pain from her frozen side as her body gradually regained its feeling of pain.

"ah.." Storm said weakly with a pained expression on her scaled face.

"sorry I..." Blizzard started to say but stopped when he thought he heard something.

"Blizzard! Storm! Where are you!" called out Spyro as he fell over head.

"Spyro, down here!" Blizzard shouted as he ran out form under the shade of the tree. It only took Spyro a few seconds to locate and land next to the blue dragon.

"wheres Storm? Did you find her, Is she alright?" asked the purple dragon who was partially out of breath from having to fly after blizzard once he had lost him over the waterfall. Once Spyro had somewhat caught his breath Blizzard pointed towards the base of the tree that Storm was propped up against. The purple dragon let out a sigh of relief as he made his way over to the dragoness.

"Storm are you alright?" Spyro asked Storm with concern.

"im fine, a little cold though." the dragoness replied motioning her head towards her left side. Careful not to burn her, Spyro used a small jet of fire to melt the ice that encased Storms left side.

"ahh... much better." said Storm while she stretched out her sore limbs.

"think you can fly?" asked Spyro. Storm tried to stand but failed and needed blizzard to help her up.

"i dont think ill be walking let alone flying anywhere for a little while." Storm said sadly.

"wait here ill go and get help." Spyro said shortly before flying off and leaving the two dragons. Blizzard gently let storm down so she could rest, walked back to the river edge and sat down.

Storm frowned 'its not like I blame him for what happened, it was just an accident. So why is he acting like I do?'

Blizzard had closed his eyes and was now thinking about how he had almost killed the gray dragoness by trying to show off. 'its only been a couple of days since I awoke to find myself as a dragon and ive already turned the best week of my entire life into a complete nightmare.' he thought tears started to spill out of his eyes once again. Storm noticed this and half crawled half dragged herself to where the blue dragon sat and rested her head on his right shoulder. Blizzard shivered sightly from the unexpected contact but soon calmed down and leaned his head against hers.

"i am so sorry for what I have done to you." Blizzard whispered quietly. The dragoness removed her head form Blizzards shoulder and looked up at him.

"if you apologize to me about what happened one more time, I am going to hurt you." Storm said with a smile and was glad to see Blizzard smiling back. She put her head back on his shoulder as they waited for Spyro to come back with help. their peace was short lived however as Blizzard finally collapsed from exhaustion with Storm still leaning up against him for support.

"ooh!" Storm cried out before landing on top of blizzards now unconscious body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Taking Flight**

Blizzard awoke to to find himself on a medium sized white pillow in a darkly lit room. 'it must be night. But how did I end up here?' the thought. Blizzard was about to try and get back to when he noticed Storm fast asleep on a separate pillow beside him he gazed at her, noting that the gash on her right fore leg had been bandaged up and there was no longer any evidence of the bruises from the rocks. He continued to look at her until he realized her eyes were now open and staring back at him.

"oh. Um s-sorry." Blizzard stammered shortly before the Dragoness started to giggle.

"i was just hoping you were alright" said the blue dragon who was starting to go red in the face.

"yeah im fine but are you feeling okay? You blacked out a few minutes before Spyro came back with Blaze. Thats how we got back here in case your wondering." Storm said smiling.

"Volteer said you had collapsed from a mild case of exaustion and that you would be fine after a good nights rest." Blizzard felt his neck for his bag.

" wheres my bag and where are we exactly?" Blizzard asked Storm.

"Spyro took it back your room and as the infirmary, well the smaller one anyway. Blaze wanted to take us all the way back to the temple but Spyro thought it would be better if he took us here." answered Storm. Blizzard tried to stand up on the pillow but his body was to stiff to allow much movement. Seeing Blizzard in distress, Storm jumped off her pillow onto his and curled up against his dark blue underbelly. Feeling a little odd, Blizzard put one of his fore legs over the area just under the dragoness's neck and rested his head above hers on the pillow.

"good night Storm." Blizzard whispered. But the gray dragoness had already fallen asleep and didn't hear him.

Morning had come too soon for the sleeping dragons. Blizzard opened his eyes to see Storm still fast asleep under his fore leg. He tried to get up without waking the sleeping dragoness but was unsuccessful.

"good morning" Storm said happily as she stretched. Blizzard, feeling a little awkward returned the greeting before jumping off of the pillow and onto the ground. Both of the dragons had failed to see Cynder standing at the doorway to the infirmary.

"ahem." Cynder cleared her throat, startling the pair of dragons who were still in the process of waking up.

"u-um h-how long have you been standing there?" Blizzard asked the black dragoness as Storm jumped off the pillow and made her way over to the blue dragon.

"long enough. Dont worry, I wont tell anyone." Cynder replied winking, which made Blizzards face turn bright red.

"there's nothing to tell because nothing happened." said Storm getting annoyed at Cynder for thinking like that. The black dragoness only continued to smile as Storm glared at her.

"whats taking so long?" asked Spyro as he came into view.

"first class starts in less than twenty minutes. So you two might wanna get back to your rooms and grab your stuff." Cynder quietly laughed and shook her head as she walked off, Storm shot her an angry look as she too left to grab something out of her room. Spyro looked at Blizzard expecting an explanation but the blue dragon just hurried out of the infirmary and set out to find his room.

It didn't take Blizzard long to find his room and grab the bag like sling that Venom had given him yesterday

'hmm, Venom. Man these dragons have some weird names.' he thought as he left the room and shut the door. Once he was satisfied the door was in fact shut he took a look at the schedule that he had also been given.

'awesome! Flight training up first. This is gonna be so cool!' Blizzard shouted in his head. Then released a groan as he realized he had no idea where he was supposed to go.

"hey are you new here? Asked a red dragon who was slightly smaller than himself standing in front of him.

"yeah, um where can I find the flight training grounds? Blizzard asked the red dragon.

"lucky for you in headed there now, come on follow me!" replied the red dragon a little to enthusiastically.

"Names scorcher, whats your" asked the red dragon as they started to walk towards the training ground.

"im Blizzard." replied the blue dragon. As they walked Blizzard took the chance to take a look at the red dragon next to him seeing as the only other red dragon he had seen was Blaze . His scales were a bright red, his under belly was a deep orange and his wing membrane was also orange although a little lighter in color. He had two pairs of dark red horns were angled backwards and spiraled slightly at the tips. as for his tail blade, well it didnt look like a blade at all it more closely resembled a small flame.

"um, why are you looking at me like that?" asked scorcher once he realised Blizzard had been staring at him the entire time they had been walking.

"sorry, I just havent seen a lot of red dragons." Blizzard replied, being careful that he didnt give off anything that might cause suspicion.

"oh uh, ok" Scorcher said frowning slightly. Blizzard spent the rest of the walk admiring the the academy, there wasnt really much besides the insides of a few rooms and a large number of dragons who were either running around or talking to their friends. Once outside, Blizzard just stared at his front paws as tried to count the scales on his right leg.

"here we are." Scorcher said happily. Blizzard looked up to see an open field full of full of large rings that were suspended in the air by giant poles. There were also few other obstacles like small ground level tunnels and tall trees.

"alright class, enough fooling around. I want everyone lined up over here" shouted a large dark red dragoness that Blizzard assumed must be the fear guardian. The blue dragon was about to join the line of other dragons when the fear guardian called out for him to join her.

"you are the human, am I correct?" the fear guardian asked Blizzard.

"yeah, my name was Thomas until a few days ago. Its Blizzard for now." he replied.

"a fitting name for a young ice dragon. My name is Sansa." said the fear guardian.

"sorry if I offend you but I was king of expecting something more, well scary." said Blizzard, not sure on how the guardian would react. Sansa smiled as her eyes started to glow red.

With her eyes back to normal, the dragoness turned back towards the rest of the class who were getting a little restless from having to stand still.

"okay, for now I just want everyone to give their wings a little warm up. The guardian said to her class as they all took of in different directions including the red dragon Blizzard was talking to earlier. The dark red dragoness looked back at the blue dragon.

"am I also correct to assume that none of the other guardians have taught how to fly?" Asked Sansa.

"sadly, no" Blizzard replied, thinking it best not to mention the conversation he had with Cynder about it.

"good. Because I love to watch the different reactions young dragons get when they fly for the first time." Sansa said with a smile.

"but how am I supposed to fly if I cant feel let alone move something I wasnt born with?" blizzard said, motioning to the pair of wings that were folded up against his back.

"just close your eyes" replied the fear dragon. Blizzard let out a small sigh but did as he was told.

"now usually young dragons would be told to think back to their ancestors, but seeing as your ancestors were most likely not dragons, try thinking of something that made you happy while you were still human." said Sansa as she closely watched the young blue dragon. The fear guardian had to fight back a laugh as she watched a smile appear on Blizzards face and his wing slowly unfold.

Blizzard began to frown. 'what the hell?' he thought as he realized he could no longer feel the ground beneath his paws. Blizzard opened his eyes to find himself hovering about a meter off the ground.

"whoa!" Blizzard cried out as he began to feel uneasy.

"uh, what now?" he asked the now grinning fear guardian.

"simple. Just think of where you want to go. Its a lot like walking really, except you can go up now." The dragoness replied.

'uh ok then. Uh, sounds easy enough' Blizzard thought as he looked around for something to fly over to. Spoting a small tree, Blizzard was able to slowly move towards it only just managing to stop himself from headbutting the trunk. The blue dragon smiled to himself as he remained in the air with his paw on the bark of the tree.

"hello!" came a voice from somewhere in the tree.

"ahh!" Blizzard cried in surprise as he fell backwards onto his wings, crushing them slightly.

"oww." Blizzard looked up to see a giggling storm hanging upside down from one of the branches in the tree. The blue dragon started to laugh as he realized how ridiculous the gray dragoness looked hanging upside down like a giant bat.

"i didnt know we were in the same class." said Blizzard as he rolled off of his back and stood up.

"actually I asked if I could change into a few of your classes while you were unconcious so can get to know you better." Storm replied jumping out of the tree and landing in front of Blizzard.

"may I know why?" Blizzard asked Storm, already knowing part of the reason.

"hmm, well let me think." Storm said putting a paw on the end of her chin.

"the first time we met each other I threw you into a tree by mistake. The second time you hit me with an ice beam or whatever it was and then save me. I wanna see what else happens around you, well that and I l..." Storm didnt get time to finish.

"oof! The two dragons looked to their left to see a small red dragon had crashed into the ground in an attempt to land next to them.

"oh hey Scorcher, are you alright?" asked Blizzard. Scorchers only reply was a short groan as he stood up.

"damn it, this is really starting to hurt." Scorcher said sadly rubbing his head. The red dragon looked up to see Blizzard and Storm smiling at him.

"whats so funny?" Scorcher asked the two grinning dragons.

"you have dirt all over your face." Storm replied holding back a laugh.

Scorcher went cross eyed and began trying to rub the brown smudges off of his face with the back of his paw.

"yeah you got it. Hey how come you crashed into the ground in the first place?" Blizzard asked Scorcher.

"well, I. uh..." stammered Scorcher.

"dont worry, we wont laugh. Will we?" said Storm, looking at Blizzard.

When the blue dragon failed to answer, Storm hit him in the back of his head with her wing.

"ow! Oh yeah, I promise I wont laugh." Blizzard replied with a paw on the area the dragoness had hit him. Scorcher then mumbled something that neither of the dragons were able to hear.

"what?" asked Storm

"i some times have a little trouble landing." admitted Scorcher feeling slightly embarrassed. The gray dragoness let a small smile creep across face. Blizzard however, was not so controlling of his emotions and let out a laugh.

"hey! You said you wouldnt laugh!" shouted Scorcher getting angry that Blizzard had laughed at his little flying problem.

Storm then flicked the blue dragon with her tail.

"its not like your an expert on the subject. By the looks of things you have only just learnt how to fly." said Storm

"yeah but thats only because I..." Blizzazrd clamped his right paw over his mouth to stop himself from blurting out that he was formerly human and wasnt born with wings, or a tail. Or scales.

"because why?" Storm asked, eying the blue dragon suspiciously.

"uh, n-nothing. Lets just get on with the rest of the lesson." Blizzard replied, moving his paw away from his mouth, then walked away and left the Dragoness sitting at the base of the tree.

"hmm... ive got my eye on you." Storm whispered to herself as she watched Blizzard attempt to take off into the sky after Scorcher who had left after Blizzard laughed at him.

Blizzard spent the next couple hours improving on his flying skills.

'this is getting really easy' Blizzard thought as he glided through a few of the suspended metal rings on the field.

"hey Blizzard! Down here!" Sansa called out from somewhere beneath him. Once he located the fear guardian he half landed half crashed into the dirt next to the large dragoness.

"still having a little trouble landing I see?" Sansa said smiling.

"yeah." Blizzard admitted.

"dont worry about it. Perfection comes with time, you just have to patient." replied the dragoness. Blizzard sighed heavily.

"i guess I can wait, its something I have been doing a lot of lately." said Blizzard.

"the lesson is over for now, so you should probably try and find your friends. Oh and please stay out of trouble." Said Sansa.

"ok but actually, now I can fly I was thinking of going back to the rock I woke up on. Maybe I can find something there that will explain how this happened. Bye." Blizzard replied as he ran off to find Spyro to ask him where he found him on the first day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Reunion**

"I can't wait to see the look on face" Alex said to Thomas's parents as he put his bags into the back of their car.

"yes, he's been quite miserable the entire time he's been here so we thought you might be able to cheer him." Replied Thomas's Father. Alex stretched and let out a quick yawn.

"ahh, feels good to get off that damn plane. Twelve hours of my life gone, and im tired at 3 the afternoon." Said Alex. Thomas's mum laughed.

"I don't think your going to be able to get any sleep when Thomas finds out your now in Russia." She said. What Thomas had thought to be a business meeting his parents had to attend had really been them going to the airport to pick up his best friend.

"and let me guess, im gonna be stuck in a car for another hour aren't i?"

"sorry but unless you have a jet pack in that suitcase of yours your going to have to wait" said Thomas's father.

'oh well, least I can get a bit of sleep.' Alex thought as he climbed into the back seat of the car and put his headset over his ears.

By the time Thomas's parents arrived back at the hotel Alex was half asleep, listening to here it goes again and not paying much attention to where he was.

"hey, wake up." Thomas's mother yelled trying to get the teenagers attention.

"huh what?" Alex replied pulling his headphones of and leaving them hanging around the back of his neck.

"where here. We will take care of your stuff just go look for Thomas." Said Thomas's father.

"Okay." Alex replied as he leapt out of the car and ran off towards the room that his friend was staying at.

"Thomas! Guess what!" Alex shouted as he flung open the door.

"Hey Thomas where are you?" Alex shouted again. He walked into a small room he guessed to be Thomas's and found a few ruffled sheets lying on the floor.

'I guess he's gone out' Alex thought as he left the room. He turned towards the front door to see his friend's parents carrying in his suitcases.

"Thomas isn't here, is it alright if I go looking for him?" Alex asked Thomas's mother.

"Sure, but you might want to take a jacket, it's starting to snow outside." She replied. After finding a jacket buried in his suitcase, Alex ran outside to find his friend.

'well this sucks' Alex thought as he moved down the side walk kicking away clumps of snow. He had been looking for Thomas for a few minutes now and was starting to get bored. Putting on his headphones, Alex turned the volume up to full and continued his search. Now not really paying attention to where he was going, Alex walked right into an open door that was blocking a majority of the sidewalk.

"ahh. God dammit!" Alex shouted as he rubbed his now sore and freezing nose. He looked into the building to see that a few of the objects on the multiple shelves looked like they had been moved.

'He's been here' Alex thought smiling, remembering how Thomas usually touched everything in sight. This usually got them both into trouble back home. Alex stepped inside and shut the door behind him, putting his headphones around his neck and turning off his iPod he started to look around on the shelves.

"ugh, these things are really dusty" Alex said to himself as he covered his nose with his sleeve. He took another quick look around until he saw a small button just above a shelf on the opposite wall to him. Walking over to the button Alex thought about what it was for.

"ok, that's not weird at all" Said Alex. Letting his curiosity get the better of him pushed the button into the wall but instantly wishing he hadn't.

"oh crap!" Alex yelled out as he fell down a gap in the floor.

"ugh, why does this crap always happen to me." Alex whispered to himself as he as he looked up to see what he fell through. Failing to see anything he looked around the room he now found himself in.

'Great. Empty room with a door that doesn't go anywhere, wait. What?' Alex thought as he picked himself up off the floor and made his way over to the door frame on the wall. After a few steps, Alex felt his right foot kick something. Looking down he saw something that reminded him of a large purple marble. Picking it up he threw it into the air a few times before returning his attention to the doorway. When he got closer he saw the the door was covered in the weird purple balls. Thinking that he was responsible for the ball being on the floor Alex started to get nervous.

"uh oh, um ah crap." Alex swore to himself.

Look around the door frame, he managed to spot an indent in the frame that looked like it could hold a ball, jammed it in.

"there, all better." Alex said dusting his hands, failing to notice that the doorway had started. He was about to turn his back to the door when he saw a few sparks race across the wall behind the door and a large vortex materialize in the doorway.

"oh shit!" Alex shouted as he turned around in an attempt to run, he only made it a few feet before the vortex lifted him off the ground and pulled him into its reach.

"oh no!" before the vortex pulled him in, Alex managed to grab hold of the door frame. Looking back into the vortex all he could see was a long, light tunnel that didn't look like it ended

"oh no no no!" Alex repeated to himself as he slowly pulled his body down the doorframe and grab a loose looking brick on the floor

Only problem was, the brick was to lose to hold his weight.

"AAhhhhh!" Alex screamed as his thrashing body disappeared into the swirling vortex.

Blizzard had found Spyro and gotten directions to the swamp he had found him in. He had been sitting on the rock he first awoke on for a while now, thinking of how he ended up there.

'it can't be that complicated can it? I mean, there must be a logical reason for all of this.' Blizzard thought but quickly dismissed the idea.

'No, there is nothing logical about being turned into a giant lizard'. Blizzard sighed as he rested his head on the large warm rock.

"If only Alex could see me now, he'd totally freak." Blizzard whispered smiling. Blizzard closed his eyes enjoying the warmth of the sun until he heard something that sounded like a fire cracker and opened eyes just in time to see a yellow dragon ram into him knocking Blizzard off the rock.

"hey watch where you're going!" Blizzard shouted angrily at the yellow dragon. But got worried when the dragon failed to respond.

"hey buddy, are you alright?" blizzard asked the dragon as he poked him with his paw. His poking made the dragon groan and move his head to reveal a pair of head phones and an IPod wrapped around its scaled neck.

Blizzard stared at the yellow dragon on shock as it groggily opened its eyes and shakily try to stand up.

"oh my god. Ugh my head. What the hell happened?" the yellow dragon said allowed. Blizzard didn't know whether to reply or just let the former human figure it out on their own, Blizzard was about to leave until he saw three words scratched onto the back of the IPod. Property of Alex.

Blizzards eyes widened as he watched his friend struggled to stand up.

"Alex!" Blizzard cried out.

"Thomas? What the hell happen…" Alex started to say as he turned around to see a large blue lizard staring at him in shock. The yellow dragon opened mouth to scream.

"wait! Whatever you do don't freak out!" Blizzard shouted. So Alex just sat there staring at his friend with his mouth wide open and his eyes widened in fear.

"ok, good. Now this is a little hard for me to explain so you freaking out will just make it harder, understand?" Blizzard asked Alex.

The yellow dragon slowly closed his mouth and nodded his head.

"good, now yes it's me, Thomas, no I'm not a giant lizard, well I am but, ugh. Just look at your hand. Alex did as the blue lizard told him and brought one of his hands up to his face. Blizzard watched as his friend stared at his paw.

'well he faring a lot better than I did' he thought.' The blue dragon thought. Alex, having enough of looking at his hand that was now covered in yellow scales, looked up at the lizard that had claimed to be Thomas expecting an explanation.

"If you're expecting an explanation, I can't really give you one. All I can say is you're not human anymore and if you don't believe me look in the water over there." Blizzard said pointing to a small pool a few meters away from where he was currently sitting. Managing to drag himself over to the water. Alex looked down and almost shouted in shock at what he saw.

His head was no longer round and covered in skin, it now closely resembled that of a lizard and was covered in yellow scales. Instead of hair there were two sets of dark yellow horns that angled towards his back resembling lightning bolts. Moving closer to the water he saw that his under belly was a dark blue like that of the dragon that was standing a few meters behind him.

"Unbelievable" Alex muttered.

"If you think that's cool, have a look at your back." Said Blizzard.

Twisting his head to the side, Alex saw a pair of wings folded up against his back with a dark yellow membrane. Looking past the wings he just found out he now possessed he saw that he also has a tail that looked like it had a dark blue bolt of electricity surrounding the tip.

"So. What do you think?" Blizzard asked Alex. Alex took another look at his new body.

"um… im not wearing any pants." The yellow dragon replied.

"you have got to be kidding me." Blizzard whispered to himself.

"hey my Ipod!" Alex shouted happily as he realized it was tangled around his neck. Fumbling his the headphones and touch screen of the IPod, Alex manages to get them around both of his reptilian ears and start a song.

Blizzard looked at his friend in confusion. Not knowing whether to hit him or just keep staring at him. Alex noticed that the blue dragon was looking at him and took of his head phones.

"I figured that I fell asleep on the plane and im just dreaming all of this. Ill wake up sooner or later" Alex said Smiling. At that point Blizzard got up and knocked him unconscious using the blunt edge of his tail.

"ow." Blizzard said as he shook his paw in an attempted to releive some of the pain.

"i bet the guardians are gonna get a real kick out of this." Blizzard said to himself as he stared at his now unconscious friend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Eleven: Here We Go Again**

Blizzard had left his friend unconscious as he flew off to find Spyro or one of the guardians. Landing outside the front entrance Blizzard ran inside and almost instantly ran into the purple dragon he had been looking for.

"Oh, sorry." Apologized the blue dragon.

"It's okay but what's the rush? Other than our next class which is in the other direction." Replied Spyro as he pointed to the worn out path that led to the academy.

"You're not going to believe this, just follow me." Said Blizzard. Spyro followed Blizzard as the Blue dragon took flight in the direction of the swamp he was found in.

"So. What's going on?" Spyro asked as he caught up to Blizzard.

"You know how I woke up a dragon right?" said Blizzard

"Yeah." Replied Spyro who was now paying full attention to the blue dragon.

"Uh, let's just say I'm not the only one anymore." Said Blizzard. Instead of asking Blizzard anymore questions, Spyro sped forwards towards the swamp, eager to see who the new arrival was.

"Bloody hell. I didn't know dreams could hurt" Alex Whispered to himself as he held his now aching head.

"See? He thinks it's a dream as well." Said a voice behind him. Alex turned his head around to see the Blue dragon from before talking to a purple dragon about the same size. The purple dragon walked over to Alex and gave a small bow.

"Hi my names Spyro, no I'm not going to eat you, no you're not dreaming and yes, you're a dragon." Said the strange purple lizard. When Alex didn't reply Spyro turned around to look at Blizzard.

"He isn't going to scream and black out like you did is he?" Spyro asked.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't yet." Replied Blizzard.

"s-so i-im n-not dreaming?" the yellow dragon asked Spyro.

"No, may I ask your name?"

"A-Alex" the yellow dragon replied.

"Well Alex, welcome to the dragon realms." Spyro said smiling as he spread out his wings.

"He's about to black out." Said Blizzard. Spyro turned around to face the blue dragon.

"Are you sure? He looks fine to me." Said Spyro. Blizzard didn't need to answer as they both heard a small thump and saw Alex lying on his side in the dirt.

"Told you." Said Blizzard smugly.

'Oh uh, look I'll take care of him and you should probably get to your next class. He'll be in the temple if you want to talk to him later." Said Spyro as he examined the IPod around Alex's neck

"Alright, and don't touch that. It may be bad for your health if he wakes up to find it broken." Blizzard replied smiling.

"Ok but what the hell is it?" asked Spyro. But Blizzard was already in the air and didn't hear him.

Blizzard was still in the air, he may be able to fly but it didn't mean he liked going fast just yet. He was just enjoying the midday sun as he silently glided over the trees.

"Loving life as a lizard." Blizzard said to himself as he shut his and let the wind carry him towards the academy."

"Hey blue boy, what's up?" Blizzard opened his eyes and looked around for the owner of the voice, not being able to see anyone shut his eyes again.

"No, seriously. Look up." Said a voice again.

Blizzard opened his eyes for a second time in annoyance and looked up to see Cynder about A meter above him smiling.

"Where have you been?" Asked as she moved down to Blizzards left.

"Well, Sansa said I had a bit to spare before my next class so I thought I'd go back to swamp I first appeared in." Blizzard replied, staring forwards.

"So did you find anything?" Asked Cynder.

"Well yes and no." replied Blizzard.

"What do you mean yes and no?" Cynder asked Blizzard with a puzzled look.

"Long story short, my friend found the portal." He replied.

"Wait, so you mean another human has found his way to our world?" asked Cynder who was now getting a little excited.

"That's what I said." Replied Blizzard.

"Okay then, see you later!" Cynder shouted as she turned around and headed for the temple.

"hey wait up!" Blizzard shouted out as he followed Cynder.

"Screw the academy for now. Alex is going to freak out if he wakes up and sees one of the guardians staring at him." Blizzard told Cynder when he caught up to the Black Dragoness.

"Alex huh? You humans really have some funny names." Said Cynder.

"And dragons don't? What does Cynder even mean?" replied Blizzard who was getting annoyed of the Black dragoness.

"It doesn't mean anything. It's Just my name, got a problem with that?" Cynder asked the blue dragon. Blizzard opened him mouth to say something but it best not too and returned his attention to flying.

Alex groaned as he sat up. Looking around he saw that he was in a small room with a large mirror leaning up against the wall.

"Good, you're finally awake. Now please, I'd appreciate it if you didn't faint again." Said Spyro who was sitting on a small brown pillow.

"ahhh!" Alex cried out as he fell back of a large pillow he was currently sitting on.

"Please don't eat me! I'm too young to die!" Alex continued to cry out as he backed up into a wall. Spyro sighed as he looked at the yellow dragon who was now cowering in a corner.

"Just calm down will you? I'm not going to bloody eat you." Replied Spyro.

"W-wait h-how can you talk?" Alex asked the purple dragon. Spyro sighed again, not really wanting to have to explain everything.

"Ok, for that last time, you are not dreaming! Ok? I am a dragon and so are you." Said Spyro

"Okay, but how…" started Alex.

"He doesn't know, trust me. We have already gone through all of that." Said Blizzard as he walked through the door and sat down next to Spyro.

"Oh, so this is the new one. He looks like Volteer." Said Cynder who came in a few seconds after Blizzard.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?" Spyro asked the Black dragoness with a smile.

"w-who are you two?" asked Alex who was still up against the wall.

"it's Thomas you twat, why don't remember me?" Blizzard asked with a toothy smile.

"I'm Cynder." Said the Black Dragoness who was obviously no longer paying attention to the conversation, as she was looking at the mirror.

"Thomas? You can't be, Y-you're a…" started Alex.

"What? a dragon?" said Blizzard who stood up and spread out his wings.

"Cool huh?". Alex Just stared at his formerly human friend with confusion.

"Hey what's this?" Asked Cynder as she picked up the IPod that was lying on the floor next to the large pillow.

"Hey that's mine!" Alex shouted as he held out his paw but remained where he was.

"Well. What is it? It kind of looks like it got water in it." Said Cynder as she turned it over to look at the screen.

"Here I'll show you." Said Blizzard as he took the device off of Cynder as Alex continued to stare at them with a sad expression.

'Good thing Alex brought these headphones and dragons ears are like that of a lizard' thought Blizzard as he fumbled with the IPod.

"put these over your ears. And don't ask me why, you'll see in a minute."

Blizzard told Cynder who did what he asked.

"Ok, so what now?" Asked Cynder as she watched Blizzard slide his paw over the surface of the strange object.

"Ah, here we go." Said Blizzard as he found a song and hit play.

Cynder eyes widened in shock as the sound of don't stop the party flooded into her head.

"what Trickery is this!?" Shouted Cynder as the music played.

"Just calm down and listen." Blizzard instructed loud enough that the dragoness could hear him. Closing her eyes, Cynder did as she was told.

'This is amazing' thought Cynder as she unknowingly started to move her head to the beat.

"Blizzard, i… Is Cynder ok?" as he looked at the Dragoness with a confused look as she moved her head.

"Yeah she's fine, just give it a few minutes." Blizzard replied.

Once the song finished Cynder opened her eyes to see a grinning Blizzard looking back at her.  
"What was that? It was amazing." Cynder asked, staring at the IPod.

"Music from our world, well the black eyed peas to be exact." Blizzard replied.

"Peas don't have eyes." Said Spyro frowning.

"It's a band name and, ugh. I'd rather not try to explain. Do you want to listen as well or what?" Replied Blizzard.

"It doesn't hurt or anything does it?" Asked Spyro as he gave the headphones a poke with one of his claws.

"Oh you big baby." Said Cynder who grabbed Spyro's head and stuck the headphones over his ears. Blizzard scrolled through the IPods song list until he came to one that wouldn't blow the purple dragons brains out his nose.

"Hope you like this." Blizzard said as he hit play on cave in. as the music started, Spyro did as Cynder was asked to do earlier and closed his eyes.

'Wow' Spyro thought as the music flowed through his head. As the music ended Spyro returned to reality and slid the headphones off from around his scaled head.

"That was incredible, was that the Black eyes again?." Said Spyro as he handed Blizzard back the headphones.  
"No, it was by some people who call themselves owl city." Replied Blizzard.

"Um, can I have my IPod back now?" Asked Alex who had slowly moved towards the three dragons.

"sure." Replied Blizzard, handing the IPod back to his friend. As Alex rolled up the headphones the four dragons heard a loud crash coming from somewhere in the temple.

"We better go check that out. Alex stay here." Said Spyro as he walked towards the door.

The tree dragons walked into the main hall of the temple to see Darken lying on the floor breathing heavily covered in large cuts the were bleeding down his Black scales.

"Oh my god! Darken!" Cynder cried as she ran towards the Shadow Guardian.

"The academy… under attack… Students in Danger… other guardians…" said the Large dragon in pain shortly before blacking out.

**Well, there you have it. The first ten chapters of my first ever fan fiction. If you have actually bothered to read all of the previous chapters please leave a review. And too all of those who see this, thank you for sticking with the story so far **

Awsm253 (theres a typo in my profile name .)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Dark Ones**

The three dragons stood there and stared at the unconscious and injured guardian that was lying on the ground in front of them.

"Spyro, you don't think that this was..." said Cynder who couldn't take her eyes off of the shadow guardian.

"No I don't, but we need to go, now. Blizzard, stay here and look after Darken." Spyro said with a hardened expression.

"What?! He comes here barely in one piece and you want me to stay here?! Screw that!" Blizzard shouted at the purple dragon.

"Look! If a guardian came back like that!" yelled Spyro, pointing to Darken.

"What do you honestly think is going to happen to you!?" Spyro continued to yell at Blizzard. The blue dragon glared angrily at the purple Dragon but sat on the marble floor.

"Good, now see what you can do for him. Cynder lets go." Said Spyro. With that, Spyro and Cynder took off running out the door and took flight in the direction of the academy. Blizzard turned his head to look at the Shadow Guardian.

"What the hell does he expect me to do? I don't know how to do anything for this!" Blizzard yelled at himself as his eyes darted between each of the large red cuts that covered the Shadow Guardian.

"Darken!" cried an unmistakable female voice from somewhere outside. Blizzard walked over to the door to see a light grey Dragon Flying overhead.

"Hey! He's down here!" Blizzard shouted to the dragoness. He was Surprised to see the dragon get larger as she got closer and realized it must have been the wind guardian. Landing in front of Blizzard, the dragoness took one look at the blue dragon before running inside to Darken.  
"Darken!" The dragoness cried again as her eyes darted between the shadow dragon's injuries.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but who are you? Asked Blizzard.

"Unimportant, you need to get to the academy, now!" replied the dragoness who was now searching for something around the room.

"Uh sure." replied blizzard who was more than happy to do.

'Sorry Spyro, but it looks like I'm coming to.' Blizzard thought as he sped towards the academy.

"Look out!" Storm shouted to a group of dragons as a black fireball hit the ground beside them creating a large black flame.

"This is madness!" Scorcher Shouted as he joined Storm in helping the other Students try and put out the unnatural fire.

"This isn't working! Where the hell are these fires even coming from?!" Storm shouted after she tried to fan away the black fire using her wings.

"Get down!" shouted a gray dragon as another fireball exploded a few meters away from Storm and Scorcher. They heard a dragon Scream in the distance as another explosion rang out through the field.

"Everyone! Get to the temple!" shouted Terrador as he appeared overhead.

Before Storm had a chance to ask the earth guardian what was going on a large pure Black dragon rammed into his side knocking him into a building used to store training gear. The Students stared at the building in shock as the small roof collapsed on the two grappling Dragons.

"Well what are you idiots waiting for!?" Shouted Scorcher.

"Let's get the hell outta here!" Before taking off with the other the dragons Storm turned her head to see Spyro and Cynder appear out of the Smoke covered in armor.

'Good luck guys.' Storm thought as she followed the others to the temple.

"You ready for this?" Spyro asked Cynder.

"If whoever is responsible for this thinks they can get away with burning down this place and injuring the innocent." Cynder replied growling and sinking her claws into the grass. Spyro didn't get time to answer the dragoness as two large fully Black dragons with glowing eyes landed in front of the duo. Cynder couldn't contain her anger any longer and let out a banshee scream before lunging at the dragon closest to her. Instead of attacking the other dragon directly like Cynder, Spyro slammed his front paws onto the ground sending a large rock at the black dragon. Cynder infused hey tail blade with poison before savagely stabbing the black dragon in the back. The dragon Growled and slammed Cynder in the side with one of its wings before releasing a torrent of Black flames at the dragoness.  
"Cynder!" Spyro cried as Cynder Put a wing over her head in an attempt to protect herself from the fire.

"Ahh!" Cynder cried out in pain as the black dragon's fire made contact with her wing. Furious with the strange dragon for burning Cynder, Spy let out a burst of fire himself at the dragon that was still releasing the black fire. Startled by the attack, The black dragon ceased it attack and snarling at the purple dragon lashed out with its barbed tail. Easily dodging the attack, Spyro once again bathed the Dark dragon in orange flames before running over to Cynder.

"Cynder are you alright?" asked Spyro while looking at the dragoness's lightly burnt wing.

"I'll be fine, but they're going to pay for that." Cynder replied as the black dragons slowly advanced towards them. The two Dragons were too occupied with the dragons they were currently trying to fend off to notice a third was creeping up on them.

Blizzard was currently gliding above the burning academy trying to figure out what was going on when he saw a large group of dragons flying towards the temple.

"Blizzard! What are you doing?!" Storm Shouted when she noticed who the blue dragon was. Getting closer to the dragoness Blizzard asked her what was going on.

"I have no idea. The fires won't go out, the guardians are all missing except Terrador who is probably in trouble and Spyro and Cynder… well the last I saw of them they were standing in the training field covered in armor." Replied Storm as tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm going to go help them, you need to get out of here." Blizzard Said, not giving Storm time to argue with him flew off towards the training field. Spotting his two friends in trouble, Blizzard tried to think of a plan to help but could only think of one.

'This is crazy' Blizzard thought before folding his wings and diving towards the third black dragon. Blizzard let out a battle cry shortly before opening his maw and sinking his teeth into the dragon's neck. Tasting blood, Blizzard only tightened his grip and swung his tail around the dragons thick neck to hold him in place. The Black dragon let out a roar and began shake its neck in an attempt to dislodge the blue dragon, alerting the teenage dragons of its presence.

Blizzard hated the taste of the dragon's blood but dared not let go.

"Blizzard?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Shouted Spyro as he moved out of the way of a black fireball. Blizzard tried to dig his claws into the dragon so he could talk but was flung off into the forge.

Blizzard got up gagging as he spat out the Blood that coated the inside of his mouth and was about to run back outside when he realized that this was the forge that the mole Diggs worked in. he thought back to the day that the mole had Shown him something that he had been working on.

'The armor!' Blizzard shouted in his mind. The blue dragon walked over to the room where the armor sat only to open the door and have it all fly off the dummy and attach it to his limbs. Blizzard froze in place as all the plates of the strange silver armor clicked into place.

"Where's the helmet?" Blizzard said aloud looking around the room.

Locating a small closet, he opened the door to reveal the helmet sitting on a desk. Although there was something different about it, there was now a small blue slightly glowing crystal molded into the middle of the helmet just above the eyes. Although the blue dragon didn't get a good look at it before it shot off the desk and attached itself to his head.

"time for some payback." Blizzard whispered before running out into the main room and jumping through the hole in the wall he had made.

"Arhh! Screw you!" Cynder Shouted as one of the three large slammed her into the side of a building with its tail. Spyro yelled out something to another one of the dragons shortly before electrocuting it. Quickly recovering from the attack. The black dragon roared at Spyro before letting loose a larger than normal black fireball directly at the purple dragon. Cynder watch as the fireball headed towards the purple dragon screaming at him to move. But he didn't listen to her screams, instead raised on of his wings in front of him in futile attempt to stop the black fireball.

Almost as if slow motion, Blizzard leapt out of the building and ran in front of the purple dragon and spread both of his blue wings out in front of the black fire. Cynder saw a bright flash of blue light as the fireball collided with Blizzards wings.

"No!" screamed the dragoness who's grief quickly turned to anger as she bathed the dragon in a large black cloud. Rendering it helpless to her claws. Cynder was thinking of ripping the dragons head off as she jumped on its back.

'Why aren't the others trying to stop me?' she thought as her anger turned to confusion. Looking at where the fireball had hit, Blizzard stood tall with wings out spread with a crystal glowing brightly above his eyes.

Spyro was now staring at the armor clad blue dragon in amazement.

"But, how?" Spyro asked the blue dragon that had just saved his life. Blizzard turned around to look at the purple dragon.

"i-I don't really know, this armor makes me stronger." Replied Blizzard who was surprised at what he had just done.

"No time, talk later." Said Cynder who had just seriously injured one of the black dragon by giving it a large gash along its right side leaving to bleed out.

"Right." Said Blizzard, shooting a volley of ice shards at one of the remaining dragons. Roaring in pain as a few of the shards punctured its chest, the Black dragon charged at Blizzard knocking him a few meters back.

"Enough!" shouted a deep voice that belonged to Blaze.

"You will leave this place now! He continued to shout. Standing a good 50 meters away from the group. The two remaining dragons hissed at the fire guardian and ran towards where he was standing. But instead of moving, Blaze shut his eyes.

"What is he doing?" Blizzard asked Spyro.

"Something I should have done." Replied the purple dragon.

As the dragons got closer to Blaze he opened his eyes to reveal they were glowing a bright red. The three teenage dragons watched as the area around the fire guardian burst into flames and flowed together to form a fire vortex.

"Whoa…" Blizzard said as he watched Blaze let out a roar and the vortex explode, flinging the two advancing dragons into the side of the main building then running up to the building, the fire guardian releasing a large torrent of flames on the two recovering dragons. Blizzard had to look away at that point as he heard to two Black dragons scream and then fall silent.

Blaze just stood there breathing heavily.

"Spyro… the others are barely able to hold off these strange invaders… We tried to talk to them but all they did was growl and snarl before they set fire to everything." Said the fire guardian in between breaths.

"We don't even know who they are!" Shouted Spyro.

"I do." Said Cynder who was staring at the ground.

"Who?" Asked Spyro. Cynder looked up at the purple dragon with guilt in her eyes.

"The dark ones, and I'm the reason they exist." Replied Cynder as she started to cry.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Solaris**

**Thanks to all of the people who are sticking with me and my work it greatly pleases me that some of you admire my work. For you my dear readers. A chapter dedicated to Gordhanx. And to halofan197 I'm sorry but I already a have a few to many characters so I won't be accepting any OC**

**p.s. nova is the wind guardian. **

Solaris took a deep breath as he silently glided above the trees. Being a fire dragon, Solaris was a little hotheaded at times and enjoyed to take flights by himself in the forests surrounding the academy. His scales were a deep red, a simple yellow underbelly and wing membrane, a single pair of curled yellow horns. Along with having a spearhead tail blade and yellow spines running along his back. If it weren't for the thicker muzzle and a single spike on the joint of each wing, he closely resembled Spyro.

Enjoying himself. Solaris failed to notice that a majority of the academy's students were speeding of towards the temple, away from the now mostly on fire school. Getting closer to the tree line, the red dragon looked towards the academy to see a large cloud of darkness forming in the sky above it.

'This can't be good' Solaris thought as he ascended back towards the sky and headed towards the school.

Back at the temple, the students had arrived and were now in all out panic. Volteer and Cyril had followed close behind when they saw they were evacuating the school.

"everybody! You need to calm down!" Cyril shouted above the noise of the panicking dragons.

"where all going to die!" Screamed a green dragon, adding to panic.

"no, were not. We will be safe here for now. The other guardians and Spyro are taking care of these invaders." Cut in Cyril, trying to lighten the mood and raise spirits.

"there not the only ones out there." Said Storm who had made her way over to the ice dragon.

"who else is missing?" Cyril asked the dragoness.

"Cynder is with Spyro, Blizzard flew in after them and one other dragon is also missing." Replied Storm.

"Foolish dragon. Volteer, I'm headed back to the academy. Stay here and look after the students. If you need help I heard Nova went after Darken when he returned here. I assume they should be in the infirmary by now.

Volteer nodded in reply and returned his attention to calming down the youngest group of the dragons who had started to cry.

Cyril burst out of the front doors of the temple and immediately took flight.

Solaris was now only a hundred meters from the school and could clearly see multiple unnatural black fires raging out of control all over the academy.

"This can't be good." Solaris whispered to himself as he stopped to hover in the air. Scanning the burning building for any signs of life, the red dragon failed to notice a large black figure darting through the trees.

Hearing a slight whistling sound, Solaris backed up slightly and looked down towards the trees to see a black fireball about the size of his head hurtle towards him.

"oh shit!" Solaris yelled as he swerved out of the path of the raging fireball and watch it explode 20 meters above him.

"What the hell!" Solaris yelled into the trees just before another fireball appeared, this time jetting close enough to slightly singe the membrane on his wing. Getting angry, the red dragon released a fireball of his own and watched it collide with a tree close to where the last black fireball had come from. Solaris waited for a third to appear but none came, thinking that he had just chased of whatever was attacking him, the red dragon allowed himself a small smile. However, his smile quickly disappeared when a large black dragon burst out of the tree line roaring and headed right for Solaris.

"Oh crap…" Solaris mumbled before turning around and shooting into the trees. With the strange dragon following close behind, Solaris used the dragons bulk to his advantage by diving through as many small gaps as he could find.

"come on, come on!" Solaris shouted as he flew through a number of low trees. Instead of finding a way around like he thought it would. The black dragon simply smashed its way through the branches.

'This isn't working' Solaris thought as he dodged another black fireball that connected with a tree somewhere to his left.

Waiting for his chance, the red dragon twisted his body around in the air and shot his own orange fireball at the black dragon that smashed into the creature's right wing causing it slow down just enough that Solaris was able to outrun the dragon. Breaking through the trees back into the open, Solaris turned back around.

"Take that you bastard!" the red dragon shouted at the dazed black dragon triumphantly.

Thinking it was probably better to find help than insulting the dragon, Solaris continued on to the academy.

Solaris had only gotten a few meters before hearing an angry roar and seeing the black dragon burst through the trees and head straight for him.

"Oh come on!" shouted before he shot off towards the academy.

Solaris quietly swore at the dragon as it continued to shoot the strange black fireballs at him. Now flying above the school. Solaris began to frantically look for anyone that could help him with his little "problem"

Feeling a sharp burst of pain, Solaris twisted his head round to see a large black singe mark in between his wings where a fireball had hit him.

"ahh. You are really starting to piss me off!" Solaris winced with every movement of his wings, returning his attention to the school, the red dragon spotted a small group of dragons, three of which were wearing armor. Diving towards the ground Solaris shot towards the group of dragons planning to speed through them.

Blizzard was speechless. After hearing Cynder say that the dark ones were her doing, he just stood there eyes wide open. Spyro moved to the dragoness's side and draped his wing over her in an attempt to comfort the sobbing dragoness.

"look, it wasn't your fault. Malefore made you do these horrible things while you were under his control." Said Spyro as he rested his head against Cynder's.

"but they were innocent young dragons before I helped him turn them into these abominations." Cynder sobbed as she buried her head in Spyro's scaled chest. Blizzard was about to walk over to the two dragons when a red dragon that was slighly larger shot past him, and using its long lethal claws skipped across the dirt coming to a complete stop.

"what the hell man!?" Blizzard yelled at the the red dragon.

Instead of answering the blue dragon, Solaris Stared angrily at the approaching black dragon.

'come and get me.' Solaris thought to himself as he continued to glare angrily at the black abomination.

Turning to see what the red dragon was looking at, Blizzard let out a moan.

"uh Spyro, we got a problem."

meanwhile back at the temple, Alex was gradually getting used to his new bodily features. He was at the moment picking at one of the small scales on his right fore paw, wondering what his skin looked like under the yellow plates. Failing to even move the scale, Alex turned his attention to the large pair of reptilian wings that were now producing themselves from his back. He tried to move them from their folded position but was unable to. Sighing in defeat, the former human cautiously walked over to where he had left his IPod and began scrolling through its library.

'maybe this will help calm me down' Alex thought as he hit play on fireflies, owl city. Putting his headphones with some difficulty, Alex sat on the large pillow sitting in the room and closed his eyes. As the music played, he pondered on how he ended up here as a large lizard.

'maybe I was always like this? No, um. Magic? Stop being silly. A secret military experiment? Yeah that's it." Alex thought. Opening his eyes. Alex let out a startled yelp as he saw a gray dragoness looking at him with her head tilted to the left. The dragoness said something to him but the music was still playing so he didn't hear her.

"w-what?" Alex asked as he removed the headphones.

"who are you and what are you doing?" repeated the dragoness eyeing him suspiciously.

"u-um Alex" he Replied, not wanting to anger the dragon that could probably tear him to shreds.

"im Storm." said the gray dragoness lightning her expression

"and as for for what I'm doing, I have no idea. One minute I'm human and the next I'm walking on all fours covered on scales." Alex continued.

Storm stared at the yellow dragon in shock before hurrying out the door and took off running down the corridor.

"uh oh." Alex said aloud as he began to get a little nervous to where the dragoness had taken off to.

'maybe telling her that wasn't the best of ideas.' Alex thought as he returned the headphones to his ears and resumed listening to the music.

**thanks again for the reviews. and to all those artist out there, i would really like to add a cover image to my story :) as long as it isn't in any way immature i would love to see it!. just a thought if your a good artist ;)**

**and sorry for the the deletion of some of your reviews halofan, i didnt really want anything to to with those haters in my story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Truth**

Storm kept on running through the temple.

'He has to be lying. That's not possible, humans don't even exist.' Storm thought as she entered the main room looking for Volteer.

"Volteer!" Storm shouted out across the room, a few dragons looked up at the dragoness but just went back to whatever they were doing to pass the time.

"Volteer!" Storm repeated, scanning the room for the large electrical guardian. Looking to the left of the room, Storm spotted the guardian in amongst a group of the younger dragons. The gray dragoness pushed her way through the crowd of frightened dragons until she stood directly in front of Volteer.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I thought you might want to know." Storm said.

"What is it? I'm a little busy here." Volteer replied

"Well I don't really know how to explain it." Storm admitted. Volteer turned his full attention to the confused dragoness.

"There's a dragon who claims he is human in the temple." Storm blurted out. A grim look fell upon the guardians face.

"So then, you found out about Blizzard then?" Volteer asked. Storm gasped and stared at the guardian in shock.

"w-what are you talking about?! I mean the yellow dragon that is currently sitting in Spyro's room down the hall!" Storm shouted, her heart beat quickening. Volteer, realizing what he had just done tried to calm down the dragoness.

"Wait, it's not what you think." Volteer said. But Storm just shook her head and slowly backed away from the yellow guardian.

"No…" Storm whispered before turning around and running towards the front doors. Scorcher had been sitting back at a distance watching Storm as she talked to Volteer but started to panic as she bolted for the front door.

"No! don't! It's too dangerous out there!" Scorcher cried out as he watched the dragoness push open the doors and take flight.

Shocked at what Storm had just done, Scorcher ran over to the now saddened Volteer.

"What did you say to her?" Scorcher asked the guardian. Volteer didn't answer for some time.

"I cannot say. There is a yellow dragon sitting in the room down the hall before you enter the pool of visions. Could you please bring him here?" Volteer asked Scorcher. The small red dragon looked towards the doors then back at the guardian.

"Ok." Scorcher mumbled before heading towards the hallway. Volteer looked towards the front entrance.

'The other guardians are not going to be happy with this, and Blizzard. I am sorry' Volteer thought.

Blizzard didn't know which dragon deserved his attention more. On one side was a garnet red dragon that was slightly taller than him that had almost ran into him, or the Black dragon that was obviously bigger than the others he had fought barreling towards the group roaring loudly.

Cynder was still sobbing about how it was all her fault so Spyro moved her out of the way before running back to Blizzard.

"Ready for another one?" Spyro asked Blizzard with a slightly evil smile.

Blizzard turned around to see the red dragon still glaring at the incoming dragon.

"Are you okay? Blizzard asked. Solaris nodded in response, not taking his eyes of the black abomination. Blaze had moved off to the side, needing to recover from his fury.

As the black dragon got closer, Solaris took off running at full speed right at the black dragon.

"Wait for us!" Spyro shouted before running after the red dragon with Blizzard by his side. Solaris let out a loud roar of his own before launching a bright orange fireball at the black dragon. Dodging the attack, the dragon got lower to the ground and attempted to bathe the three dragons in black fire. Spyro and Blizzard took to the air to avoid getting burnt but Solaris continued to run straight ahead. Sensing what the red dragon was planning to do Blizzard slammed into the black dragon's side, stopping its attack. As the dragon flew overhead, Solaris lashed out his claws leaving three shallow but long cuts in its underbelly. Growling in rage, the black dragon turned around and let loose a large jet of flames. Instead of dodging it, Solaris releases his own flame to push back the unnatural black fire. Solaris was fighting a losing battle as he watched the black fire get closer to his open maw, trying to turn up the heat, he didn't notice Spyro take up position next to him and add his own power into the fight. Even with Spyro's commendable power the black dragon was managing to hold off both of the teenage dragons. Blizzard flew overhead, knowing that his power of ice would do little with all the fire.

'Come on Thomas! Think of something!' Blizzard said in his head as he was cycling though a number of different ideas. Deciding on one of the less riskier ones, blizzard landed a few meters to the right of the large dragon and shot a volley of razor sharp icicles into the dragons side, most of which stuck into their target thanks to the unusual armor. The dragon roared in pain, ending its fire and letting the combined effort of Spyro and Solaris to connect with the dragon's chest making it roar louder.

Blizzard let loose another volley as the black abomination covered itself with its wings in a feeble attempt to stop the pain. The two dragons closed their maws to stop the flow of fire and stared at the badly burnt shaking dragon. The black dragon slowly unfolded its wings and looked up at the two dragons in front rapidly blinking its eyes and shaking its head. Spyro stared at it in shock. The dragon's eyes were no longer pure white, they were now a light brown.

"T-thank y-you. For ending my torment" the dragon whispered shakily before collapsing.

"Wait, I thought they couldn't talk." Blizzard said as he made his way over to the two stunned dragons.

Cynder walked out from where Spyro had placed her and put a paw on the the barely alive black dragons head.

"They shouldn't after what he... I did to them." Cynder said, looking at the unconscious black dragon.

"Can someone now please tell me what is going on now?" Blizzard asked the dragoness.

"I wouldn't mind hearing that myself seeing as that thing tried to kill me." Solaris added.

"I assume Spyro has already told you about how we met?" Cynder asked the blue dragon. Blizzard nodded in reply

"and I am also guessing that you probably also know exactly who I am?" Cynder asked Solaris.

"Yes, but I also know that what has been done was not your fault." Solaris replied. Cynder bowed her head slightly allowing herself to smile.

"Okay then, to put it simply, these dark ones are similar to what I used to be. Although not as perfect." Cynder said, turning her head towards the unconscious dragon.

Before Spyro had come to stop me, Malefore had me kidnap young dragons in an attempt to duplicate what he had done to me. Most of the time they just turned out like this one, incapable of speech and almost uncontrollable, filled with rage." Cynder took a moment to think back before continuing.

"He and I only succeeded once, when I managed to find a male shadow dragon. Other than that, I know nothing more but I could guess that he is behind the attack." Cynder finished.

"Do you have any idea where he may be?" Spyro asked. Cynder shook her head.

"So, what about this one?" Solaris asked poking the still unconscious dragon.

"I dont know, the process should be irreversible." Cynder said.

Now fully recovered, Blaze walked over to the dragons.

"Well whatever it was, we need to fix him up so we can get some answers." Blaze said

"But how the hell are we supposed to get him back to the temple? Hes huge! If another guardian were to..." Blizzard didn't get to finish his sentence before Cyril landed behind him.

"Ah, Cyril. Lovely timing." Spyro said Smiling.

"What are you talking about? Im looking for the other guardians, Sansa, venom and Terrador have yet to show themselves." Cyril said to the grinning dragon.

"Never mind them, we'll look for them." Spyro replied, motioning to Blizzard, Solaris and Cynder.

"Your going to need to help Blaze." Continued Spyro before taking of with the three dragons close behind. After the dragons disappeared, Cyril turned towards the fire guardian.

"So what did I miss?"

**Another chapter for my awesome fans ^-^ I am really enjoying writing this so I hope I can keep it going for a while. If you feel there are any minor problems I have missed please feel free to mention them. I would also just like to mention that if it weren't for the awesome music of owl city I would never have gotten this far. Those guys rule!**

**AWSM253**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Peace**

**I hope you guys enjoy this one because honestly I felt a little out of place . seeing as I haven't really experienced anything like it, don't worry, nothing that breaches the T rating at all but it gets a little... :) still kid friendly so no need to warn you about anything, unless you despise the thought of dragon violence. half of you probably knew this was coming. And to the mysterious Mr. A I hope this is the kind of thing you were hoping to read. (even if it does just fall short.)**

**BTW: the song Zero Gravity was a big help with this chapter, along with Honeymoon, Blonde Bombshell (need to listen to it!) and a few others.**

Storm had landed in clearing partially hidden by trees from the sky to try and figure out what Volteer had just told her.

'Blizzard, is human?' Storm thought to herself, frowning.

A number of thoughts were flying through the dragoness's mind. Storm felt like something heavy had been thrown into her chest, and getting increasingly frustrated, looked up to the sky screamed into the night air.

'Why can't my life just be normal?' Storm thought sadly.

Turning her gaze to the ground, Storm stared at a small clump of grass as tears began to fall down her gray scales.

'the only dragon to show me kindness isn't even a real dragon' Storm tightly shut hey eyes as the tears continued to fall.

After a few minutes of silent pain, Storm gathered her thought and decided to go ask Blizzard to tell her the truth. Before taking off, Storm saw a pair of white eyes looking at her through the trees close to where she was standing.

"Hello?" the Dragoness called out shortly before a large black dragon burst out of the trees snarling.

Spyro, Cynder, Solaris and Blizzard had all split up to look for the missing guardians while Cyril and Volteer found a way to transport the unconscious black dragon back to the temple where they could treat his wounds.

Blizzard had headed off towards the dorms thinking that maybe one of the missing guardians would be looking through the abandoned rooms.

Landing on the ruined roof, Blizzard jumped through a hole and started his search from top to bottom. It took the blue dragon tem minutes to comb the entire building and not find anyone. Before he was able to fly towards the main hall he heard a loud scream echo through the remnants of the academy. The blue dragons eyes widened in shock as he realized who the scream belonged to.  
"Storm!" Blizzard cried out as he leapt into the air and flew towards the direction of the scream.

"Storm! Where are you?" Blizzard cried out as he flew over the forest. He heard another scream, a lot closer this time. Frantically searching the trees for the dragoness, Blizzard saw the gray Dragoness slowly backing away from another one of the large black dragons. Straining his wings, Blizzard tried to fly to her aid but wasn't able to get there before the black dragon lashed out with its tail, knocking Storm into a small tree.

"Storm!" Blizzard cried out fear. Blizzard then turned his attention to the Black dragon that was slowly advancing on Storms prone form. Now furious with the black dragon, Blizzard tried to yell at it but instead roared loudly at it. A little surprised at what he had just done, the blue dragon lowered his head and rammed into the Black dragon at full speed, leaving to large punctures in its hide and knocking it back a few meters.

Hissing in pain, the dragon retaliated by releasing a torrent of fire in Blizzards general direction setting a few trees alight. Ducking under the raging inferno, Blizzard charged at the dragon, no longer caring for his safety leapt into the air and slashed at the abomination face leaving a long gash across the left side of its muzzle. The Black dragon stumbled back a few steps before reopening its maw. Seeing what the dragon was planning to do. Blizzard shot a single icicle straight into its open maw.

The dragon stood there, frozen in place for a few seconds before collapsing, dead.

Blizzard stared at the dead dragon in disgust. He had never killed anything more significant than a fly before, and now there was another intelligent being lying unmoving in front of him. The blue dragon staggered a few steps before vomiting his stomach contents. Wiping his muzzle and taking a deep breath. Blizzard ran over to where Storm lay. He hovered his head over hers and quietly called her name.

Storm's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness, the dragoness looked up to see Blizzards light blue head looming over hers, his matching eyes staring into her's. Relieved that the dragoness was okay, Blizzard let a smile spread across his face. Storm returned the smile but then did something that neither of them expected, quickly wrapping her front paws around the blue dragons head, pulled his head towards her and locked lips with the dragon that had risked his life to save hers.

Blizzard was stunned at what the dragoness had just done but didn't try to pull away. Not really knowing what to do, Blizzard just closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of his first real kiss.

Once Storm released him Blizzard Started to Blush as he could once again see the dragoness's gray eyes. Storm continued to smile at the embarrassed dragon which just made Blizzards face turn even redder as he smiled back.

The blue dragon stood there gaping at the dragoness, trying to form words but not knowing what to say.

"Thank you." Storm whispered.

"U-uh n-no problem." Blizzard stammered. Storm's smile faded as two words formed in the back of her mind.

"I know." Storm blurted. Blizzard gave the dragoness a confused.

"You know? Know wha..." Blizzard's eyes widened as he realized what Storm was talking about.

"oh i'm so sorry! But I.." Blizzard's sentence was cut short as Storm once again pulled his head to her's.

"i know, and I don't care. Real dragon or not." Storm said after breaking the connection.

"i know we have only known each other for a few days and we haven't really met on the best of terms but." Storm had to pause as she felt like her heart was going to burst out of her chest.

"what?" Blizzard asked.

"I-i love you." Storm said, hoping Blizzard felt the same.

"God dammit! Hold still will you? I'm not going to ask you again!" Nova shouted as Darken struggled to get up.

"Unhand me this instant!" Darken shouted at the wind guardian. The two guardians had been in the infirmary for a while now and Nova was trying to bandage up some of the larger cuts that covered the Shadow guardians body.

"You need to hold still! You are still bleeding pretty badly and the gems only covered up the smallest of injuries." Nova said, getting frustrated with Darkens continued defiance

"You don't understand! The academy is under attack! Younglings are in danger!" Darken roared an Nova.

"Calm down will you?! the students evacuated the school not to long after you managed to drag you're arse here. They are currently gathered in and around the main hall with Volteer looking over them." Nova said

"Well that's a relief." Darken said Sarcasticaly, stopping his struggle and allowing Nova to do her job.

After a few minutes and a large number of pained groans, Nova had finally managed to bandage up the numerous amount of bleeding gashes.

Darken mumbled a thanks before leaving the infirmary and heading for the main hall where Nova had said the young dragons were gathered.

'what kind of guardian am I if I am so easily over powered?' Darken thought bitterly as he remembered how two pure Black dragons with white eyes had attacked him on his way to the forge.

Alex had taken off his Ipod and was now pacing around the room, trying to figure out how to get home. A knock at the door startled Alex and caused him to back away from the door.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" Asked a voice that belonged to a red and orange dragon. Looking around the room, Scorcher saw a rather timid looking yellow dragon staring at him.

"Hey, um Volteer wants me to take you to him." Scorcher said. Not knowing what the red dragon was talking about, Alex simply nodded his head and followed the dragon out of the room and down the stone hall. Alex didn't have a lot of time to admire the large open hall before the red dragon stopped at a large door and pushed it open to reveal a room packed with different colored dragons. Alex's heart stopped when he saw the occupants of the room and was about to scream when Vloteer stepped into his view.  
"Please dont. I would rather that the hatchlings remain calm." Volteer said to Alex. Quickly shutting his open maw, Alex stared at the large yellow Dragon.

"Come with me." Volteer told Alex as he walked past him into the hall and down to the other end. Not wanting to be in a room filled with potentially dangerous lizards, Alex happily complied with the dragons request and ran after him.

Blizzard stood there in shock after hearing the dragoness lying in front of him utter those three words.

'I love you.' the words kept replaying in the blue dragons mind. A saddened look started the spread across Storm's face as Blizzard to stand there silently, but soon turned into a wide grin as Blizzard began to smile while tears of joy leaked out of his blue reptilian eyes. Storm got up from where she lay and moved out into the open where she returned to the ground. Looking back at her new love, who was still wearing the strange armor, Storm patted the dirt next to her. Blizzard happily walked over to Storm and lay beside her, staring up at the Skies

'the others can do without me for a while.' Blizzard thought as he remembered what he was doing before he came to the dragoness's aid.

**And there you have it ^-^ and as I said before, I felt slightly uncomfortable writing this, don't know why. Also, I am still hoping that if anyone out there who can draw really well would be willing to make a cover image for my story? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Our Little Secret**

Blizzard awoke to the morning sun to find Storms head rested on his chest and the dragoness fast asleep. Blizzard looked around to see that a majority of the armor he had "borrowed" was sitting in a neat pile a few meters away from the dead dragon. Blizzard quickly flipped back over onto his feet, startling the sleeping Dragoness.

"What is it?" Storm asked watching Blizzard as his eyes darted around the clearing.

"Someone took off my armor." He replied, not stopping his search.

"Well not all of it." Storm said as she removed Blizzards helmet.

"You look better without it." Storm said with a warm smile. The blue dragon turned towards his love and pressed his forehead against hers

"For an ice dragon, you're surprisingly warm." Storm giggled. Blizzard touched muzzles with the dragoness before stretching out his sore wings.

"Spyro really isn't going to be happy when I tell him that I abandoned the search for the other guardians" Blizzard said. Storm leaned closer to the blue dragon and gave his cheek a light lick.

"Who said we needed to tell anybody?" Storm asked with a cheeky grin. Blizzard smiled beck.

"Well either way we better get back to the academy to see if their still looking." Blizzard replied, walking over to the armor. Then feeling slightly protective, willed the armor to attach itself to the dragoness.

Storm let out a squeak of surprise as the plates of the armor flew towards her body and fused together.

"You need it a lot more than I do." Blizzard said as Storm admired the now grayish glowing armor. Storm looked up at Blizzard with a confused look.

"Trust me, it helps." Blizzard Said before jumping into the air. Storm took another look at the plates covering her scales before following Blizzard, happy to find that the metal weighed basically nothing.

Gliding besides the blue dragon, Storm whispered something in his ear

"Our little secret."

Solaris yawned loudly as he continued to search through the academy for the missing guardians. The red dragon began to get frustrated as he opened a door to yet another empty room. Slamming the door, Solaris stormed outside and sat down on the grass. Solaris was thinking of taking a break when he heard a groan coming from a small wrecked building only a few meters.

'Great' Solaris thought, not wanting to move from the soft grass.

Walking over to the wrecked building and jumping through a rather large hole in the wall to see a green tail with what looked to me a stone mace on the end sticking out of a pile of rubble.

"Terrador?" Solaris called out hoping the earth guardian could hear him.

The dragon groaned again before mumbling something that Solaris couldn't hear.

"Hold on, I'll get you out." Solaris said as he began moving some of the smaller pieces of broken stones and wood of off the green dragon.

Feeling the weight on his back get lighter, Terrador struggled to free his back legs enough so to try and back out. Failing that, Terrador used his powers of earth to throw off the rest of the rubble, making sure none of it hit the red dragon.

"Ah, much better." Terrador said stretching out his stiff back.

"How did you get stuck under there in the first place?" Solaris asked the guardian.

"I was trying to evacuate the students when a large black dragon smashed into my side, knocking us both into this building where he collapsed the roof on me." Terrador replied

"So you've been stuck under there all night?" Solaris asked. The earth guardian nodded. Terrador studied the red dragon's tired face.

"By the looks of it you've been up all night looking for me have you not?" Terrador asked Solaris who was now half asleep.

"Mmph." Came the red dragon's only reply as his gaze drifted to the floor. Terrador chuckled.

"Are there any others looking through the school?" Terrador asked Solaris.

"Spyro and Cynder are still looking, and a blue dragon, Blizzard I think it was." Solaris replied.

"Who is still missing?" the earth guardian asked.

"Well, I found you so that just leaves Sansa and, um Venom." The red dragon replied.

"Head back to the temple and get some rest, you have more than earned it." Terrador said to the exhausted dragon. Solaris grunted before turning around and jumping out of the hole in the wall.

'Whoever is responsible for this will pay.' Terrador thought to himself.

Spyro and Cynder were currently in the main hall, Cynder had fallen asleep in one of the smaller rooms off to the side so Spyro had let her be while he searched for the still missing guardians.

The purple dragon suppressed a yawn as he entered the remains of the cafeteria to find Sansa and Venom staring at the door to what Spyro thought might be a supply closet.

"Sansa, Venom what…" Spyro didn't have time to finish as the startled Sansa turned around and released a fear attack towards the purple dragon.

Being as tired as he was, Spyro didn't have the energy to dodge it and was frozen in place as the wave of fear hit him head on.

"Oh crap." Sansa cursed to herself as she realized who she had just hit.

The fear guardian walked over the Spyro's trembling body as he felt the effects of the blast. Not being able to do anything for the dragon, Sansa simply sat next to him and waited for the effects to wear off.

Spyro let out a loud gasp as he regained control over him mind, simply standing the breathing heavily while he tried to shake it off.

"Sorry about that, I've been a little jumpy ever since those black dragons showed up." Sansa said guiltily.

"t-that's okay, at least I'm awake now." Spyro said shakily.

"What are you two doing in here anyway?" the purple dragon asked, looking over at Venom who hadn't taken his eyes of the door.

"We heard noises coming out of that room, but were both too big to fit through the door, think you can help?" Sansa replied. Walking over to the door, Spyro knocked on the door and waited for a reply. Not getting any reply, Spyro then opened the door only to get hit in the face by a few small pots.

"Hey! Quit it!" Spyro shouted into the room.

"Come any closer and I swear to god!" Came an angry reply shortly before a rolling pin flew out the door

"Calm down dammit!" Spyro once again shouted into the room.

"Spyro?" The voice asked curiously. Spyro looked through the door to see Diggs hiding behind a stack of boxes with a few other moles.

"Oh Diggs, it's you, how did you get here?" Spyro asked his friend.

"Where the ones who built this place remember? There are secret passages leading to different parts of school everywhere." Diggs replied. Venom looked towards the door to see Cynder standing in the hall rubbing her eyes with the back of her paw.

"Oh good, you found them. Can we head back to the temple now?" Cynder asked the purple dragon.

"You can, but I'm going to make sure that either Blizzard or Solaris have found terrador yet." Spyro answered.

"We will take Diggs and the other moles back with us while you continue your search" Venom said kneeling down to allow a couple of moles to climb onto his back while Sansa did the same.

"Alright, I'll meet you back at the temple soon." Spyro called out as he left the room.

Cyril and blaze had managed to carry the Black dragon's bulk to the back of the temple where Nova was now overlooking the battered and burnt dragon.

"Tell me again why you want me to save him if he is one of the dragons responsible for the destruction of the academy?" Nova asked the two exhausted guardians.

"Because…" Blaze paused to catch his breath

"Cynder said that what had been done to them was irreversible and yet this one here managed to utter a few words before blacking out." Nova sighed.

"Fine, but if he goes evil again and starts killing everyone don't say I didn't warn you."

Before Nova had a chance to inspect the dragons wounds, his eyes shot open and pinned the dragoness to the ground. Cyril and Blaze got ready to react if the dragon attacked Nova but the fire didn't come. The dragon simply stared into Nova's eyes with fear before whispering a few words.

"Blue dragon in danger!" Nova didn't get the chance to ask what he had meant by that before the dragon blacked out on top of her.

Nova grunted as the dragon's bulk crushed her into the dirt. While Cyril moved to help the wind dragoness, Blaze tried to figure out what the Dragon had meant by danger and who was in it. The fire guardian suddenly took flight towards the academy without giving the others as an explanation as he realized the black dragon meant Blizzard.

**So what do you guys think? Still good? Getting worse? Please review if you have any thoughts on my progress ^_^ although I think I may need a break. Running out of ideas. Also, I really need a name and a short description for the evil dragon that is like what cynder used to be cos I have no idea, so if any of you do please send me a pm :)**

**AWSM253**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: Unfortunate Encounter**

**I know I said I needed a break, but screw it this is too much fun!Thanks again my readers for giving me some ideas for my story, it they didn't show up in here they may in the next few chapters**

**Just a little heads up for any young readers if you don't like the idea of blood, please skip this chapter. This chapter made me feel sad as I wrote it.**

"So what's the pool of water for?" Alex asked Volteer.

"This is the pool of visions, but it will not be needed for now." Volteer replied.

"Wait, needed for what?" Alex asked, slightly puzzled. Getting comfortable, Volteer told Alex what had happened to Thomas when he had first entered this room and the decision that he had made. As he was explaining this. Darken entered the room with a slight limp in his step. The two dragons watched as the black dragon sat down on a pillow and started to scratch at one of the numerous bandages covering his scales.

Turning his attention back to Alex, Volteer continued to tell Alex that he also had to make the same decision that Thomas had made so to ensure that no more dragons found out the truth.

"Another human?" Darken asked the electrical guardian. Volteer nodded.

"Storm found him sitting in Spyro's room so I am guessing he already knows."

"Hold on a sec, what if I don't want to change my name? It's not you can make me!" Alex said trying to put on a brave face in front of the two large dragons.

"you are right, however unless you want to be kept out of sight for as however long you are a dragon, it would be wise to do so." Volteer said calmly. Alex thought about it for a moment, on one hand it would probably be a lot safer if he was hidden away somewhere. But on the other this was a once in a lifetime chance.

"So if I WAS to change my name. What are my choices?" Alex asked Volteer. Instead of waiting for the yellow Guardian to answer, Darken swept a cloud of dust in Alex's direction with his tail. Breathing in some of the cloud, the former human coughed violently sending a sharp bolt of yellow electricity darting towards the wall behind darken. Alex sat there, mouth wide open as he stared at the small singe mark he had just left on the wall.

"Your name will most likely have something to do with that." Darken said smiling at the young dragon's confusion.

"It looks like this place is completely deserted." Blizzard said as he and Storm walked through the training field.

"So I guess that means Spyro and the others must have found the missing guardians." Storm added

"But what about the black dragons? Now the sun has risen they have all but disappeared." Blizzard said. Both of the dragons flinched at the sound of a menacing laugh coming from behind them. The two dragons turned around to see yet another black dragon standing behind them, although this one was unlike the others. Like all the others, its scales were pitch black, but it's under belly was a dark shade of gray. Its eyes were white but had visible eyes slits unlike the others. Two large light gray horns sat upon its head with a third in the middle of its muzzle just under its eyes. Blizzard noticed that the dragon's tail blade looked a looked a lot like some kind of old sword.

Blizzard growled, stepping in front of Storm as the dragon approached them.

"Don't be foolish." the dragon said in a deep, slightly evil voice.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Blizzard asked the dragon.

"My name is Zobek and I want her." The dragon announced pointing at Storm.

"She is part shadow dragon and will make a fine edition to my followers." Zobek said. The gray dragoness growled, stepping forward.

"Over my dead body!" Blizzard shouted at Zobek. The black dragon laughed.

"Very well, have it your way." Zobek replied grinning evilly before spraying the two lovers with a black cloud.

"Ahh!" Blizzard cried as the cloud stung his eyes. Trying to reach the dragoness, not seeing the large paw until it was too late to evade it. Blizzard grunted as he stood back up. Seeing the dragon running at him for another attack, Blizzard shot an ice beam at Zobek's front legs. The black dragon laughed as it easily evaded the blue beam. Blizzard then tried shooting a volley of ice shards at him but Zobek just used his wing to stop the deadly icicles.

Storm was still caught in the black cloud and couldn't see the fight between.

"Blizzard!" Storm managed to cough out. Using her wings, Storm tried to fan away the smokescreen between her and Blizzard. Slashing out with his tail, Zobek tried multiple times to slam the blue dragon into the dirt.

"Hold still!" Zobek shouted, getting frustrated with the dragon that was able to so easily evade him.

Roaring in rage, the black dragon released a torrent of black fire on the blue dragon, watching Blizzard easily dodge it as well, Zobek then smashed the blunt side of his tail into blizzard, Knocking him into a building.

Fanning away the black smoke, Storm was just in time to witness Zobek walk over to her dazed love, and before he had a chance to get up stab him right through the chest with his tail blade, pinning Blizzard to the ground. Blizzard cried out in pain as he felt the blade slide through his scales.

"No!" Storm screamed.

"And now you die." Zobek said smiling evilly, preparing to blast the helpless blue dragon with a fire ball. Storm, in anger released a wind power so strong that the air rippled with the blast as it slammed into Zobek's side knocking him back a few meters and releasing the grimacing blue dragon.

Blizzard cried out in pain again as the blade slid out of his chest, clutching at the large hole in his scales, he rolled over and curled up trying to stop the pain. Not stopping to check on Blizzard, Storm ran straight at Zobek who had quickly recovered from the dragoness's sudden outburst and started to claw at the dragons head.

"Stop this unless you want to join him!" Zobek shouted at the furious gray dragoness. But Storm didn't stop, she just sent a mini tornado in Zobek's direction as she jumped back. The black dragon tried to stop it with his fire but that just made it bigger. Seeing that he was slightly out matched for now, Zobek growled.

"You will join me! Along with all the others!" he spat before turning around and fleeing into the forest. Storm thought of following Zobek but stopped herself when she heard Blizzard groan. Storm ran over to Blizzard to see the blue dragon shaking slightly and laying in a growing pool of red blood.

"Oh Blizzard." Storm whispered as tears began to spill from her eyes.

Blizzard winced as the dragoness put a paw on the hole in his back where the blade exited his body to help stop the bleeding from the back. Storm looked up at his eyes which were shut tight. The gray dragoness gently nudged his head with her muzzle as Blizzard continued to bleed.

"Please, don't leave me." Storm whispered into Blizzard's ear.

Barely hearing her, Blizzard placed his free fore paw on her face and let a weak smile appear on his face. Storm continued to let tears flow down her scales as she placed her head on Blizzards side.

"y-you n-need to get out of here. Zobek might come back." Blizzard said weakly.

"No." Storm replied.

"Storm, please." Blizzard whispered.

"I don't care, I won't leave you like this." Storm replied.

Unable to move because of the pain, Blizzard simply laid there and waited for the inevitable.

Blaze flew low and fast over the trees, wanting to get to Blizzard as fast as possible after what the black dragon they had just carried to the temple had said to Nova. Almost to the academy, Blaze saw a black dragon flying in the opposite direction away from his destination.

'That can't be good.' Blaze thought as he increased his speed and angled towards the training field.

Shooting out onto the field, the fire dragon immediately saw Blizzard and Storm close to a small building, as he got closer he picked up the undeniable scent of blood. Almost crashing into the ground, Blaze ran over to the two dragons. Now standing behind the sobbing dragoness, Blaze could clearly see the blue dragon lying still in a pool of blood, barely breathing. Storm tensed up slightly as the guardian moved into view.

"Blaze… You need to do something." Storm said as she looked up at the guardian with red eyes. Not knowing if the blue dragon could be saved, Blaze took a look at the hole that Blizzards paw was barely covering and the one that Storm still had hers covering.

"Okay. I'm going to need you to hold the opening on his back close for me, we need to stop the bleeding. Doing as she was asked, Storm pushed Blizzards back wound close as Blaze used a small jet of fire to close up the gap. Blizzard groaned in pain as he felt the sting of fire spread across his back. Pleased with his work Blaze then rolled blizzard over n to his back.

"Blizzard, if you can hear me, you need to move your paw away." Blaze said to the barely conscious dragon. Once Blizzard moved his paw, Blaze could see the full extent of the damage, thankfully nothing important had been severed but most of Blizzards chest muscles have all almost been completely cut in half.

"Storm I need you." Blaze said. For the second time, Blizzard winced in pain as he felt the fire spread across his body. Taking to the air, the fire guardian gently picked up the blue dragon between his four paws.

"Storm, I need you to fly ahead of me and alert one of the others, Blizzard is going to need serious medical attention." Blaze told the dragoness.

Storm nodded hey head then took off as fast as her wings could carry her with Blaze not too far behind.

No longer feeling the ground beneath him, Blizzard slowly opened his eyes to see the underbelly of the fire guardian. Closing his eyes, the blue dragon listened to the rhythmic beat of the guardian's wings.

'So this is what dying feels like.' Blizzard thought as his short life as a dragon flashed before his eyes and he slowly slipped away into darkness.

**I know my chapters are a bit short but this is what allows me to update so regularly. Will he live… or die? Please review and share your thoughts on **_**The Portal…**_

**AWSM253**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Life And Death**

**Owl city- Metropolis **

**Owl city -top of the world (because it reminds me of the old Spyro games)**

**Yellow card- breathing**

**- Zero gravity**

**Eiffel 65-going to dance all night**

**Eiffel 65-another race**

**Just a few songs that helped me through this chapter…**

**and just to clear a few things up, I REFUSE TO WRITE ANYTHING SEXUAL! :( if your looking for that stuff your nor going to find it here!**

Storm was close to the temple now and was thinking on what to do.

Seeing the doors to the temple close tight, the dragoness lowered her head and torpedoed towards the heavy wooden door, shutting her wings just before she hit. The wooden doors exploded off of their hinges as Storm smashed right through them, the dragons that were still in the main hall all scattered for cover as chunks of the door came raining down onto the marble floor. Sliding across the floor, Storm instantly took off running through the hall looking for the guardains. Barreling into the pool of visions room. Storms entrance was met with Volteer, Darken and that yellow dragon from before staring at her.

"Storm, we have much to talk about, and what are you wearing?" Volteer asked as he studied the armor the dragoness was still wearing.

"Not now! Blizzards seriously hurt! Blaze is carrying him here now! Storm shouted.

"Static, stay here. Darken come with me." Volteer said.

"Hey if my friends hurt, there's no way I'm staying here!" Alex/Static Shouted. Volteer sighed but didn't stop Static from tagging along. Storm lead the guardians and Static to the main hall and then ran off to find Nova, seeing as she was the one with most of the knowledge on this sort of stuff.

Bursting into the infirmary, Storm let out a startled yelp as she came face to face with one of the black dragons.

"Wait! Don't attack!" Cyril yelled out from across the room.

"You better give me a good reason why." Storm replied as Cyril approached her.

"Because I am unlike the others. Not anymore." The black dragon said, startling Storm.

"well because of one of you Blizzard is in serious trouble!" Storm shouted at the dragon.

"Let me guess, more work for me?" Nova asked, looking up from her work on the dragons wounds. A tear fell from Storms eye.

"Cyril, I want you to stay here and remove the rest of these shards if ice."

Nova said as she walked out the door following Storm.

Cyril glanced up at the black dragon to see him staring at him. Feeling slightly uncomfortable got to work pulling out the rest of the ice shards that haven't yet melted.

Blaze was now very close to the temple and looked down to check on Blizzard.

"Oh no." Blaze whispered as he failed to feel a pulse on the blue dragon's neck. Seeing that the doors were smashed off of their hinges, Blaze flew straight through them almost running into Volteer.

"We have a problem." Blaze said sadly as he gently lowered Blizzards lifeless body to the floor.

"No…" Storm whispered as she put a paw on her loves head.

Volteer thought for a moment as the others stared sadly at the blue dragon.

"Everybody move back." Volteer ordered as he pushed Storm off Blizzard's body.

"We may yet still be able to save him." Volteer said as he held a paw to Blizzards chest.

"what are you doing?" Storm sniffed.

Focusing his power into his paw, the guardian sent an electrical current into the blue dragon.

Static watch on as his friend lay still.

"Come on." Volteer said as he once again sent an electrical current into the blue dragon.

Blizzard's eyes shot open as he sat up, deeply inhaling the fresh air, coughing a few times. Clutching at his burnt chest in pain

"Blizzard!" Storm cried out in joy as she hugged the blue dragon's neck.

The other dragons let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I had lost you." Storm said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"You did." Blizzard said weakly, then turning to Volteer.

"But you brought me back. Thank you." Volteer bowed to the blue dragon as Nova approached and started examining the large stab wound.

"hmm. You may be alive, but barely. You don't have a lot of blood left and your chest muscles are almost completely torn apart. Not to mention the burns." Nova said, casting a glance at Blaze who rolled his eyes.

Blizzard placed a paw on his chest, wincing at the pain.

"You're going to need to rest, Storm, take blizzard to the infirmary and Darken find me some red crystals." Nova said. While Darken walked away mumbling something, using her head Storm helped Blizzard to his feet.

"Hey, good to see your still kicken. What happened?" Static said to his friend as he moved to help Storm.

"Honestly? You don't want to know." Blizzard said quietly.

"So you got a name yet?" Blizzard asked his friend to stop himself from passing out.

"Yeah, it's Static." Static said, smiling. Blizzard swung his head to the floor as his two friends basically carried him down the hall.

The Black dragon let out a growl as Cyril dislodged another icicle from the dragon's scales.

"Well if you didn't move around so much it wouldn't hurt as much, so quit complaining" Cyril grunted as he tugged on another icicle stuck in the black dragon.

"How would you like it if you were full of shards of ice?" The black dragon asked Cyril. The ice dragon stopped his work and gave him a blank stare.

"Oh right, ice dragon. Stupid question." The dragon mumbled. Cyril heard the door open and turned around to see Storm and another dragon Carrying a very pale looking Blizzard between them. The two dragons watched on as they helped Blizzard onto one of the bed-like pillows and drape a blanket over him. Static looked at his friend as he struggled to breath, hoping that he would be alright. He then turned around and left the room to let him rest. Instead or leaving, Storm climbed onto the pillow and curled her gray body around Blizzard's. The Black dragon gazed at the two lovers who had their backs to him.

"Your name is. Blizzard right?" The dragon asked. Blizzard lifted his head to face the dragon and nodded.

"I know what happened and I feel partially responsible for your pain, I am sorry." Blizzard gave the black dragon confused look.

"Zobek and all of his, lets say followers. Share some kind of connection. Whatever we see, we all see. Although I think mine now has been partially severed because I haven't been able to sense anything for a while after I warned the wind guardian about your trouble." The black dragon explained. Blizzard let a weak smile spread across his face.

"Thanks, if you hadn't I probably wouldn't be here now." said the blue dragon. At that moment, Nova walked in carrying a clear box filled with red crystals in her mouth. putting it down on the pillow and asking Storm to move, The wind guardian began to set down the red gems next to both of the blue dragons wounds. As the gems disappeared into his body, Blizzard could feel his vitalitly slowly returning to him.

Once to box was empty, Nova placed a paw on Blizzards chest and felt the already healing muscles.

"We now shouldn't need to worry about you collapsing but you will still need to rest or risk rupturing open your chest." Nova said, removing her paw and allowing Storm to resume keeping her loved one warm.

The black let out another growl as Cyril continued to pull out the ice shards.

"Sorry about that." Blizzard said with an apologetic smile.

"No it's fine, really" the black dragon replied. Remembering something, Storm jumped off of the pillow and ran out the door.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Blizzard called out.

"i'm going to go find Spyro." Storm shouted as she ran down the hall.

Feeling tired, Blizzard thought it would be best if he got some rest. Placing his head on the pillow Blizzard began to think of Storm, the dragoness that had not only saved his life, but loved him. The blue dragon smiled as he thought of their night in the field.

'not even death can separate us now' Blizzard thought as he fell asleep.

**You didn't think I would kill him did you? ^-^ I know I should of waited and taken a little more time on this one, so I may come back to it but I just couldn't leave my readers hanging!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: Recovery **

**Dont know why, but the song "people of tomorrow" by Eiffel 65 was a big help in this chapter, and for all my readers, I am gradually getting into this writing stuff so I feel less awkward writing about Blizzards relationship with Storm.**

It had been a few days since the academy had been left in ruins by the strange black dragons. Blizzard, along with the black dragon he had fought with both Spyro's and Solaris' help, were still lying in the infirmary from their injuries. Because of the nature of the black dragons injuries, he was healing at a lot faster pace than the unlucky blue dragon. Looking over at blizzard, the black dragon frowned as the blue dragon moaned in his fitful sleep. Storm, who was lying next to him tried to calm him by putting a scaled paw on his shoulder.

Nova walked in carrying a bucket of cold water in between her teeth with a cloth draped over the side of the rim with Cynder following close behind. While the wing guardian dipped the cloth into the bucket and pressed it up against Blizzards forehead, Cynder examined the slow healing wound Zobek had left. The black dragoness shook her head as she saw a few faint black lines spreading out from the wound

"We have a serious problem." Cynder said as she watched the black lines slowly began to spread out.  
"what is that?" Nova asked as she turned her attention to Blizzard's chest.

"it's what happens to turn us into what I am now." The black dragon answered. Cynder looked over at the large dragon, staring into his brown eyes.

"Fury?" Cynder asked. Remembering a green dragon with brown eyes who had put up a good fight before he was turned into a dark one.

The black dragon know known as Fury nodded his head.

"i will never forget that day you took me from my family and turned me into this abomination." Fury said harshly. Cynder let her gaze drift to the floor, felling guilty about her actions. Walking over to the dragoness and putting a large paw on her back,  
"I may not forget but I forgive you, I fully know that you were not in control of your own thought's. Just like I wasn't when I went after that dark red dragon." Fury said.

"Not the best apology I have ever gotten, but it'll do." Solaris called out from the doorway. Storm gave the red dragon a friendly smile.

"What? You didn't think I would forget about how he saved my life did you?" Solaris continued.

"Oh, i'm touched" Blizzard said. Lifting his head head off of the bed-pillow.

Storm nuzzled him warmly, happy that he was no longer asleep.

"well I had help. So you cant give me all the credit." Blizzard said

"This is all very nice, but we have a serious problem." Fury cut in.

"what would that be?" the blue dragon asked. Fury simply tapped his chest and motioned Blizzard to look at his injury. Looking down at the forming scar, the blue dragon began to panic as he saw the black lines.

"Um, w-what is that?" Blizzard asked, not being able to take his eyes off the gradually spreading blackness.

"Well, let me put it this way, welcome to the family." Fury joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"That's not funny." Storm said as she tried to take the blue dragons attention away from his chest by kissing his muzzle.  
"I knew you two were mates!" Cynder shouted. Storm shot the black dragoness a venomous stare as Blizzard started to turn red.

"Now is defiantly not the time." Storm said, slightly agitated.

"So when's the egg due?" Cynder continued. Blizzard now had a paw covering his eyes and Storm was staring furiously at the Grinning Cynder.

Storm let out a growl as Cynder made a kissing noise.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Spyro asked as he walked in with static by his side.

"I think ill leave for a little while." announced Nova, sensing that it would probably be better to let the teenage dragons sort things out on their own.

"Storm and Blizzard are mates." Cynder answered, still smiling.

"Mates? What like friends?" Static asked, feeling a little confused as to what was going on.  
"uh, its a little more complicated than that I believe." Solaris said.

"its like girlfriend and boyfriend Static, but i'm not fully sure on how it works in this world.  
Static stuck his tounge out of his mouth and scrunched up his eyes while Solaris had a puzzled look on his draconic face.

"What do you mean, this world?" Solaris asked.

"Blizzard and Static are human." Storm blurted out. Not waiting for Spyro or Cynder to answer. Solaris thought about this for a moment before answering.

"I have a feeling this is a long story so at this point in time I don't wanna know." Solaris said. Static on the other hand wanted to hear more about the two dragons.

"Wait, so your, well you know..." Static smiled cheekily. Blizzard gave his friend an annoyed look.

"No it's not like that." Blizzard replied.

"But still, a lizard? I knew you were desperate but come on." Static said

"Hey I resent that." Cynder said in an annoyed tone.

"Dragons, not lizards." Spyro pointed out.

"Same difference." Static muttered under his breath.

"I think we have gotten a little off topic here." Fury cut in.  
"Sorry." Cynder said.

"Now as I was saying, those lines spreading out through your chest are, actually I don't know what it's called myself.

"Very helpful." Blizzard said sarcasticly.

"All I do know is that it eventually turns you into a dark one, although upon hearing that you were human. I'm not sure if that will affect the outcome.

Blizzard then felt as if a bomb had gone off in his skull and put both front paws on the sides of his head, falling off of the bed. Fury collapsed and growled loudly as he felt the same thing as the Blue dragon was currently experiencing. Solaris ran out of the room to bring back in Nova while Storm covered Blizzard with her wings.

Just as suddenly the pain had started it stopped. Blizzard groaned and looked over at Fury to see him breathing heavily, looking at the floor.

"What the hell was that?" Blizzard asked, feeling dazed.

The black dragon just shook his head.

"I told you, my connection to the others has been partially severed. I can still receive stuff like that but I cant make any sense of it anymore. And now it hurts, a lot. The Blue dragon sighed.

"So me feeling that is a bad thing isn't it? Blizzard asked.

This time, Fury nodded his head.

"Sucks to be you." Static said, forcing a smile

"Spyro, Please get him out of here before I kill him." Storm said rather coldly. Thinking that the dragoness's threat was a real one. Static ran out of the room before Spyro could even turn around.

"Nice one. I better go find him before he does something he might regret."  
Spyro said before leaving the room.

Cynder was about to leave herself when she noticed that Fury's eyes wernt the only thing to change in the last few days.

"Um Fury, your underbelly is is a slightly lighter shade than your scales now." Cynder said frowning.

Fury lifted up his right foreleg and took a look at his stomach. The black dragon gasped before looking at the dragoness with widened eyes.

"It is reversible!" Fury shouted out in joy. A glint of hope flashed in Storm's eyes

"So Blizzard can be saved too?" Storm asked.

"you could try beating the hell out of him, that's how he broke me out of it." Fury said, half joking.

Cynder gave the black dragon a disapproving look before helping Storm lift Blizzard back onto the bed.

"well it's something to hope for, I dont really like the idea of losing my mind." Blizzard said as Nova walked in.

"okay I think that's enough for today. Blizzard needs to rest." turning to Fury.

"you have made a full recovery, so as long as you dont cause any trouble the other guardians have decided to let you wander the temple." Nova said. Giving the wind guardian a friendly smile and a small bow, Fury left the infirmary.

"you too need to leave too." Nova said to the two young dragoness's.

Storm gave Blizzard a saddened look but did as she was asked and left the room behind Cynder.

**From here on out the updates may be further apart so sorry for any lateness, both my internet and account have been giving me trouble so I have been doing the best I can. And to any new readers or previous ones, please leave a review. :)**

**AWSM253**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: Work and Play**

**Just to clear a few things up, no Storm and Blizzard have not… well you know. What she meant by our little secret is their newfound love. Storm doesn't like it when others know everything about her life. Although, they may have another secret if my story plays out right ;) **

**but the story will keep its current rating **

**O.O almost lost this chapter forever because I lost then found my usb! enough stalling, on to number eighteen!**

"They can't just open the door can they? Oh no, they have to smash it off the wall." Diggs grumbled as he continued his work on the twisted remains of the temples front door hinges. The broken wood had been cleared and Venom along with darken had brought up a replacement pair of doors. Hammering out the last of the bumps in the rather large hinge, Diggs took a step back to admire his handiwork.

"Are the hinges finished?" Darken asked the mole.

"You dragons are very impatient." Diggs replied, annoyed.

"But to answer your question, yes they are." Picking up one of the hinges, Darken allowed Diggs sit on his paw with a hammer and bolts in hand While Venom used his bulk to hold the door up.

"Not to be a bother, But this door is getting heavy." Venom said as he shifted slightly. Darken smiled.

"Well Terrador is busy so you're going to have to do the heavy lifting." Darken said. Venom mumbled something unintelligible as Diggs set to work bolting down the hinges.

Not having anything better do, Static had been watching the Dragons and Mole work on the heavy doors for a while now with his IPod wrapped around his neck. He no longer wanted to leave it in Spyro's room now that the purple dragon seemed obsessed with it. Static continued to watch as Diggs finally managed to bolt down the last of the hinges. Getting bored, Static walked over to a group of dragons who were resting on a cluster of pillows. Even though he had been like Blizzard for a few days, he hadn't adjusted to life as a dragon as easily as his friend had.

"Um, Hi." Static said awquardly. A few dragons returned the greeting while others stared at the IPod hanging loosely around his neck.

"What's that for?" Asked a dark blue dragon, pointing at the headphones Static also had around his neck. Static Smiled.

"Here hold these, I'll show you." Static said as he handed the blue dragon the headphones and started cycling through the IPod. Finding a song, and thinking it would be fairly appropriate for the blue dragon, Static turned the volume up to full and hit play. A few things all happened at once, First the lyrics to I'm Blue came blaring out of the open headset which made the dragon drop it in shock, the other dragons all jumped up in fear and the two guardians and Diggs looked in the direction of the music. One of the dragons, a green dragoness, quickly recovered from her shock and turned around to use her mace like tail to smash the headset.  
"No!" Static shouted as he dove for the headphones. Grabbing them just before the tail made contact.

"Calm down will you? It's only music!" Static shouted over the music.

The dragons looked at each other then back at him and sat back down in their original position.

"Thank you." Static said putting the headset back down. The dragons stared intently at the strange object, the blue dragon letting out a smile as the words I'm blue came out.

As the music ended the green dragoness looked back at Static.

"Can you do that again? I've never heard anything like that before." The dragoness asked Static.

"Sure." He replied as he gave the IPod a quick flick and started to play Back In Time. Not knowing that both Guardians that were fixing the door were now standing behind him with Diggs of to the side. Static started to sway slightly as the music played, earning confused stares from the dragons and mole.

"What are you doing?" asked the blue dragon.

"Moving to the beat." Static replied.

"Oh, like dancing?" Asked the green dragoness. Static nodded his head.

"Do any of you dance?" Static asked the group. Most of them shook their heads, but the dragoness blushed.

"I used to dance when I was a hatchling, but that was only a little dance that my mother showed me, I have forgotten it now." She said sheepishly.

The music had stopped now and the Static thought he would give dragons a little lesson.

"Okay then, looks like I'm going to need to give you all a lesson." Static said Smiling. Not fully sure how he would, usually he danced on two legs not four. Quickly looking through his library, he found a song that would hopefully convince the dragons to follow him.

"Riding solo" Static jumped to his feet as the dragons watched. He started to sing along with the words as tapped the floor with his left forepaw swinging his head side to side with the beat. As the chorus started, he side stepped to the left a few time before repeating the action to the right. Static was happy to see that the blue dragon along with another were also tapping the marble floor in front of them. Static tried something else but didn't get any more reactions from the group. As the music ended, Diggs walked over to the headset and picked it up.

"How exactly does this contraption work? In all my life of tinkering I have never seen anything like it." Diggs asked the yellow dragon.

"Well, uh." Static tried to explain to the mole how his headphones worked as best he could. He used it but had no idea how all the scientific stuff worked.

"So it basically receives signals from this?" Diggs asked, holding up the IPod.  
"Pretty much." Static replied.  
"Interesting." Diggs said as he pulled a notepad out of a small pouch and began to write in it. Putting the pad away, the mole bid the dragons a farewell before scurrying out of the main hall. The two guardians then made their presence known to the yellow dragon.

"Not causing any trouble are you?" Darken asked. Static felt as if he was about to have a heart attack as the Shadow guardian spoke.

"No sir, he was just showing us music." The green dragoness said.

The Shadow guardian huffed before walking off. Venom watched Darken leave, and feeling a little out of place with everybody staring at him also left.

"Could we listen to another one?" The green dragoness asked Static. The yellow dragon smiled as he hit play.

It had been a few hours since Spyro and Cynder had left Blizzard in the infirmary and the sun was already starting to set. The two dragons were flying over the temple to make sure that the Dark ones were still far away from the area surrounding the students.

Landing on the roof of the temple, Spyro motioned for the black dragoness to join him.

"You know, you shouldn't make fun of Storm for finding happiness." Spyro said, giving Cynder playful shove.

"I know." The dragoness replied, gazing at the sunset. Sensing that there was something on her mind, Spyro moved closer to the dragoness.

"Are you okay?" Spyro asked.

"No, I'm not. Even though we managed to defeat Malefore and make our way back here, my past has come back to haunt me once again. I don't belong here Spyro." Cynder Started to tear up. Spyro then put a wing over Cynder and brought her closer to him.

"I have already lost you once before, I will not lose you again." Spyro said quietly as he nuzzled up against the top of Cynder's head.

Pulling her head away from the purple dragon, Cynder looked up at Spyro shortly before giving him a small peck on the cheek.

"I will never leave you. Not after what we have been through, thank you." Spyro smiled widely as the dragoness cuddled up to him and watched the sun go down.

'As it should be.' Spyro thought.

By now, Zobek was fully aware of Blizzard's gradual transformation, along with Fury's.  
The black dragon smiled evilly.

'This may work to my advantage' Zobek thought as he oversaw the preparation of an assault on the temple. Fury's Connection may be severed slightly but Zobek still had enough influence over him to see what he saw. As the black dragon concentrated, he saw Fury looking at Blizzard as a small mole fiddled with something on his chest. Zobek smiled again.

'If that pathetic creature think he can save that dragon, he is horribly wrong' Zobek thought. Letting out a mental shout, Zobek told all of the dark ones to get ready for the attack. He smiled as he felt Blizzard and Fury cringe at the force of his mental control.

"Once I am done with you, you will wish you had died from your wound."

**Also, sorry for anything I have gotten wrong, I havn't actually finished the DOTD game -_- I had to look up the ending. **

**I said to my friends that if I managed to get 50 reviews that I could count this a success and would deffinatly strive to become an author I am not even finished and have already gathered over 45. Thanks to my readers! You guys are the best! (ending to DOTD made me all emotional)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty: Midnight Transformation**

**OMG! Chapter twenty! Hope you guys are lovin it! I kinda dont want to end The Portal, but I suppose that all good things must end eventually end.**

**Still looking for anybody who can make the portal a cover image, also a little curious to see what mental pictures people have of Storm and Blizzard :)**

It was now close to midnight now and Spyro was Still sitting on the roof of the Temple with Cynder fast asleep at his feet. The purple dragon looked up into the night sky, his mind thinking back to when he and Cynder had defeated the evil dragon. Then how he had attempted to sacrifice himself to save Cynder and the world, but the dragoness had refused to leave him.

"_I love you"_

The dragoness's words kept playing in his head. Spyro smiled and looked down at the sleeping dragoness. It had been a few months since they got back, but neither of them could actually remember how they did it.

The last thing Spyro remembered is Cynder saying those three words and a large purple explosion.

'Well, however we got back, I'm glad we both made it' Spyro thought as he continued to gaze at Cynder. Yawning, Spyro then wrapped himself around his mate and fell asleep, Grateful for her company.

Fury awoke with a start, from a growing pain surrounding his entire body. He groaned slightly to avoid waking Blizzard, he was allowed to roam the temple but still slept in the infirmary.

"Ahh!" Fury let out a pained cry as his paw felt like something was crawling beneath his dark green scales. Wait, what? Fury stared at his paw in shock as the color of his scales slowly turned from a pitch black to a dark green, their original color. Fury started to grin as he watched the green spread up his foreleg a cover his entire body, other than his underbelly which started to turn into a light brown. Then came the intense pain. The now green dragon almost screamed as every single bone in his body felt as if it was being bent and then snapped. Fury slammed his paw on the floor in a futile attempt to relieve the pain, waking Blizzard.

The blue dragon immediately jumped of off the bed he was on and got into a dragon battle stance Spyro had shown him and then instantly wishing he hadn't as he rubbed his chest.

"Hey! What's the big ide…" Blizzard started to yell at Fury but stopped in mid-sentence as he noticed that not only a different color but was now a lot smaller than he was earlier in the day and still shrinking.

Blizzard now stared at eye level with the exhausted Fury.

"Uh, Fury?" Blizzard asked slightly tilting his head and taking a cautious step towards the panting green dragon. Fury lifted up his head and stared into Blizzard's ice blue eyes.

"Mirror, I need a mirror." Fury said in between breaths. Blizzard nodded and walked over to a small cabinet and took out a small square mirror with his teeth. Setting it on the floor, Blizzard took a few steps back to allow the green dragon to view himself. His head shape was still the same as it had always been but his pair of horns were now a dull brown and his scales were a dark leafy green. His under belly was also brown but at a much darker shape than his horns. The spikes that ran along his back had also reappeared along with his mace like tail that most earth dragons possessed.

Fury stood there gaping at his reflection. Not knowing what to say. The green dragon looked up at Blizzard and smiled. Blizzard didn't return the smile, he just continued to stare at Fury, stunned. Fury's smile disappeared as his gaze drifted to Blizzard's darkening chest.

"I think it's getting worse. Its almost reached your forelegs." Fury said, worried. Walking over to the mirror on the floor Blizzard could clearly see the black tendrils that had been slowly spreading out across his chest scales almost touch his shoulders.

"We need to find Cynder." Blizzard said. The green dragon shook his head.

"It's almost midnight. She would probably be asleep by now. Fury replied.

"What about you?" Blizzard asked.

"It can wait until morning. I'm not really in a rush after what that just felt like." Fury replied.

"Wait, does it hurt as much getting larger as it is like just then?" Blizzard asked, trying to imagine all of his bones enlarging inside of his scales.

Fury shook his head.

"No, it just tingles." Fury lied.

Before climbing onto one of the beds that he was now small enough to fit onto, Fury tried to use his earth powers by raising a small rock out of the floor. Happy with the results, he then tried to use the black fire he possesed only minutes ago. Fury was a little surprised when the flame actually came flowing out of his open maw.

"At least you got your earth powers back." Blizzard said.

"And I guess the black fire will go away with time." Fury said as he pushed the rock back into the ground and started to get comfortable.

"Hey what was that mole from earlier doing to your chest anyway?" Fury asked as he layed down.

"Not sure. I think he said he has a couple of ideas." Blizzard said as jumped onto his own bed.

The green dragon laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I doubt that anything that mole does will even slow down the spread." Fury said. Blizzard sighed.

"It's just... never mind. Goodnight." Blizzard replied as he rolled over.

Fury stared at the blue dragon for a few seconds before sadly shaking his head and laying his head on the bed.

The next morning Cynder awoke to the smell of fresh air and Spyro's hot breath on the back of her neck. Cynder giggled as she stood up.

"Hey, lover boy, Time to get up." Cynder shouted as she lightly kicked the purple dragon with her fore paw. Spyro lazily opened his eye and looked up at the dragoness before closing it again.

"Tired. Let me sleep." Spyro mumbled. Cynder sighed impatiently.

"Don't make me get you up." Cynder warned.

"Mmmph." Spyro mumbled.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Cynder whispered before using her control of the wind to blow the sleepy dragon off of the roof.

"Whoa!" Spyro cried out in surprise he flew up into the air.

Cynder giggled again as she watched her mate flail around in the air.

Once Spyro regained control, he hovered in the air and waited for the dragoness to join him.

"Should we go get Storm and then head to the infirmary?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, she should..." Cynder started. The two hovering dragons heard a loud growl and a startled yelp coming from the infirmary. The two dragons looked at each other before landing on the ground and running inside.

Storm had already awoken and was heading to the infirmary with Scorcher and Solaris talking behind her.

"Wow, you really took on one of those black dragons?" Scorcher asked.  
"I wasn't alone, Spyro and Blizzard were there to help." Solaris replied.

"And you got to fight along side the purple dragon! Aw man, some dragons get all the luck." Scorcher said. Solaris smiled at the young dragon amused.

"Quiet down, Blizzard might still be asleep." storm said as they reached the infirmary door.

Pushing open the large door, the three dragons entered the room as quietly as the could and Scorcher immediately tripped over Storms tail.

"Ow!" Scorcher said as his muzzle made contact with the hard ground."

Blizzard's eyes shot open. Storm turned arounf to say good morning but let out a yelp as the blue dragon leapt off the pillow snarling and pinned hey to the ground.

"Blizzard!" Storm cried struggling. Looking into his eyes, Storm saw that they had turned pure white.

"Blizzard!" Solaris roared. Upon hearing his name the second time Blizzard shut his eyes and shook his head. When he opened the again Storm could see that they had reverted to their normal bluish tint. Blizzard gasped and quickly backed up off of his mate.

"Storm, i'm sorry." Blizzard said sadly. At that moment Spyro and Cynder burst through the open door and tackled Blizzard.

"Hey!" Blizzard managed to get out before Cynder clamped his mouth shut. Blizzard tried to knock her off with his tail but Spyro twisted his body to the side and placed a back leg in it and using his fore legs to hold down Blizzard.

"What the hell!" Blizzard sais, but all that came out was "Mmmm Mmm Mmm!" Blizzard tried to Speak but Cynder already had a tight grip on his muzzle.

"wait! What are you doing!?" Storm Shouted trying to knock Spyro off Blizzard but Solaris grabbed her tail.

"Cynder, now." Spyro said as he struggled to hold down Blizzard's flailing limbs. Infusing her claws with venom, Cynder touched her paw to Blizzard's fore head and watched her power take affect. Blizzard began to panic as his vision started to flicker. The last thing he remembered before he blacked out was Storm calling out his name and Cynder releasing her tight grip on his muzzle.

**I know I am not the only one to think this but. I hope to god they bring back the legend of spyro :( skylanders has ruined him and Cynder.I will never forgive them for making that disgraceful game. I am sorry but I had to get that out, I felt like crying and killing something at the same time. ( sorry if this upsets anyone)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One: Losing You**

**Yes, I agree about the last one being a good cliff hanger for a good second story but I want to keep on with this one and sorry about spelling errors in the last chapter, I hate my computer and tiredness. Trying to finish it because Spyro has taken over my brain 0.0**

"You two are Crazy!" Storm spat. Cynder didn't pay any attention to the hysterical dragoness as she checked to make sure Blizzard was unconscious.

"You could try gratitude once in a while." Cynder said as she removed herself from blizzards chest and nodding to Spyro to indicate the venom had done its job.

"Gratitude!? You just killed my mate!" Storm screamed. Trying desperately to wriggle out of Solaris's grip so she could tear Cynder apart.

"He's not dead you stupid idiot. I just knocked him out for the next few hours." Cynder said calmly although slightly irritated. Storm stopped struggling and stared at Cyder with hatred in her eyes.

"Look, we couldn't risk him hurting anyone so… wait, where's Fury?" Spyro said as he realized the large black dragon was missing.

"If you're talking about that scary looking black dragon, we didn't see him when we came in." Scorcher said as he took a step away from the furious dragoness.

"So then. Where is he?" Spyro asked no one in particular.

"Hey, what's all the yelling?" Fury asked, yawning.

"Who the hell are you?" Solaris asked the stretching green dragon.

"I think Cynder might know." Fury replied. As he spoke all of the dragons instantly knew that the voice belonged to Fury. But Cynder knew exactly who it was even before he spoke. The memory of Fury growling and throwing rocks at her briefly flashed through her mind.

"I thought you were, taller. And black." Solaris said, loosening his grip on Storm. Fury smiled.

"It seems as I must once again thank you guys for ending that hell. Feels good to be back in my own body." Fury said as he flexed one of his paws.

"I don't have time for this. Scorcher, I need some help." Cynder said as she placed her head under Blizzards neck. While Spyro Crouched down, Cybder and Scorcher lifted Blizzard's unconscious body onto the purple dragons back, avoiding the spikes running along his spine. Spyro groaned from the weight.

"Ugh, Blizzard's a lot heavier than he looks." Spyro said as he pushed himself to his feet.

"Where are you taking him?" Storm asked after she managed to calm down.

"Basement, I have been working with Diggs on something that will slow down the change." Cynder said. Storm shrugged of Solaris before walking over to Blizzard. Putting a paw on the blue dragon's head, Storn the turned to face Spyro.

"I'm coming with you, and I don't care what you say." Storm said.

"I should probably come too." Fury added ad he stepped of off his bed.

"What use are you to him now? Can you even use your shadow powers anymore?" Cynder asked. To answer the dragoness's question, Fury held up one of his paws as dark shapes began to dance around his ivory claws.

"Good enough for you?" Fury asked.

"Fine, but I don't want either of you causing trouble." Cynder said.

"Can we please get a move on?" Spyro whined as he shifted slightly.

"You saved the world from an evil dragon and you're winging about a little weight?" Cynder asked. Spyro rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked out the door, not waiting for the others.

"What about us?" Solaris asked.

"Maybe you could go looking for Static, Blizzard's friend." Cynder suggested, Following Spyro and the others.

"Have you met him?" Solaris asked Scorcher. The smaller red dragon shook his head.

"Okay then." Solar was about to leave with Scorcher when he noticed that there were long scratch marks on Blizzard's bed.

Static had already been up for a while In the room that he was sharing with a few other dragons.

"How does this work again?" Asked a shadow dragon who was holding up static's IPod.

"Okay, you press here then just scroll through here and press the song you want to listen to." Static explained for the third time. Static watched ass the black dragon tapped away at his IPod.

The dragons smiled as sound once again began to emanate from the foreign object. However their excitement quickly disappeared as the IPod grew quiet and went black.

"Damn, out of power." Static said sadly, shaking the device.

"Then jus recharge it." The black dragon said.

"How? I don't have the charger for it and I don't see any power sockets around. The Black dragon gave him a confused look.

"What are you talking about? You are an electrical dragon aren't you? Just recharge it yourself." He said.

"Oh, right. I forgot about that." Static admitted before taking the back off of the IPod and putting a claw on the battery.

'Okay, how do I do this again?' Static thought as he tried to remember back to how Volteer used his power in the same way to revive his friend.

'I really need to check on Thom, Blizzard soon.' He thought as he managed to get his power flowing. Static saw a few sparks appear over the battery before the music restarted.

"Ah, there we go." Static said, putting the case back on. Two of the dragons that were in the room were twins, both earth dragons and still fairly young. They started to grin giggling madly as they slammed their small tails on the floor with the beat. The sight of the young dragons made the others laugh.

"I need to get one of these." Said the Shadow dragon wiping a tear from his eye he had acquired from laughing too hard. Hearing a knock at the door, Static turned the music down slightly and went to open the door to see the earth dragoness from yesterday. In the way of color, the dragoness almost completely resembled Fury but her body was more streamline, her eyes softer and muzzle narrower.

"Oh, hey." Static said. The dragoness out a paw on the back of her head.

"Is it alright if I come in?" She asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Static replied. Entering the room, the dragoness greeted the other dragons who were still watching the young earth dragons.

"I didn't catch your name last time we met." Static said. The dragoness blushed, not knowing why.

"Hope." The dragoness said shyly. Static smiled.

"Why are you called that?" Static asked.

"Because my father said I gave him hope when my mother passed away."

"I'm Static." Static said. The dragons continued to laugh as the twins had started to try and dance but had collided with each other and were now wrestling on the floor.

"Hey, careful!" Static shouted as one of the dragons swept the IPod away from the wrestling with his tail.

Hope smiled as Static tried to break up the two dragons that then jumped on him instead. By now the other dragons he was sharing the room with were laughing so hard they were having trouble breathing. Their fun stopped as all the dragons heard what sounded to be a fight break out somewhere in the temple and then shouting.

When Blizzard awoke, his vision was still a little blurry and he could feel something wrapped around each of his legs. He had been lying on his stomach while he was unconscious and didn't have any idea how he ended up where he was. As his vision cleared, he could see Cynder at the other end of the dark room with a paw on a small clear gem. Her eyes were shut tightly as shadows and other dark shapes poured into the clear gem.

"Awake now are we?" Diggs asked as he hammered away at a small metal disk. Pulling himself off the floor, Blizzard looked down to see his four feet held to the floor with large chains.

"What's going on?" Blizzard asked.

"Their only there for a precaution, or so they tell me." Storm replied, appearing out of the corner and walking over to Blizzard.

"Wait." Cynder called out as she took her paw off the gem. Putting the gem in her mouth, Cynder walked over to Diggs and handed him the still clear gem. Examining the gem and disk, Diggs hammered away at the dick a few more times before placing the gem in the middle.

"That should do it." Diggs said as he held up the disk. Blizzard could now get good look at the circular piece of metal. It was about the size of his paw and was fairly thin and curved.

"What is that?" Blizzard asked, getting nervous.

"I will tell you if it works." Diggs said as he walked towards the blue dragon. Blizzard tried to back away but the chains didn't allow him to go far.

"Calm down. It won't hurt." Storm said, wanting nothing more than to run to his side. Blizzard turned his head away from the mole and shut his eyes, but all he felt was the mole clipping the disk to his chest, just covering the scar on his scales. Blizzard felt a wave of relief as the gem glowed dully and the tendrils of darkness that had almost reached his wings began to dissipate and retract towards the gem. The gem then returned to its normal state as the last black scale turned blue.

"I don't believe it. Its working, it's actually working." Fury said astonished.

"Blizzard!" Storm cried out in joy as she ran towards her mate and put a paw around his neck, pressing her muzzle against his.

"I thought I had lost you again." Storm said, on the verge of tears.

"I think you have." Blizzard said sadly. Storm didn't let go of Blizzard as Cynder and Fury removed the chains from around Blizzard's wrists.

"That gem on your chest should slow down the spread until we can find a more permanent solution." Said Diggs

Removing her head from Blizzard's neck, Storm stared into his sad blue eyes.

"I don't want to lose you." Storm said. Blizzard pressed his maw to hers before pulling away from the dragoness.

"How long will this thing last?" Blizzard asked Cynder.

"Maybe a week, at the most." Cynder replied. Blizzard looked around the dark room and noticed that there were a few dragons missing from their group.

"Where are Spyro and the others?" Blizzard asked.

"We heard a commotion and then a large bang coming from upstairs so they went to investigate." Cynder said as took a step back. Blizzard pressed his paw up against the disk and gave it a small tug.

"Careful with that." Fury warned.

"If that breaks, you're pretty much screwed." Blizzard watched the mole as he packed up his tools and put them under a bench. The four dragons then heard a loud bang as the door flew open and Spyro ran in with a large pack on his back.

"Everybody! In here! Terrador block off the door when everybody is through. The dragons watched on in shock as a small number of others including, Solaris, Scorcher and Static running through the open door, either shooting fire ball or electrical bolts out the door. Terrador then shut the door and raised a wall of stone in front of the door.

"Zobek." Blizzard whispered angrily. Spryo nodded his head as he slowly backed away from the door. Tarrador stood his ground as the wall of stone started to shake.

"You cannot hide forever!" Zobek shouted as he smashed at the stone wall with his tail.

"Diggs, are there any tunnels in here?" Spyro asked the mole, trying to keep calm. The mole nodded his head and ran over to a dusty wall. Searching the wall, Diggs pulled on a dusty looking lever to reveal a small passageway just big enough for the largest of the teenage dragons.

"Everyone, in the tunnel!" Spyro shouted. All of the dragons ran into the tunnel without hesitation and followed Diggs. Before stepping in himself, Spyro turned back towards Terrador.

"What are you planning on doing? Spyro asked the earth guardian.

"Just get out of here. The temple is lost." Terrador replied without taking his eyes of the shaking stone wall. Spyro nodded once before leaping into the tunnel and following the others.

Terrador turned to watch the purple dragon disappear before sealing up the tunnel entrance and breaking off the lever. Then turning back to the door, Terrador dug his claws into the floor and got ready for the black dragon.

**A good long one for my readers. Just in case im off for a while. Thanks for all your reviews and too al the new favorites.**

**Not really part of my story but I thought people should see this.**

**Maybe there is hope for our little purple hero yet :')**

** petitions/activision-games-bring-the-original-spyr o-back?share_id=pRdGszvTEC&utm_campaign=signature_receipt&utm_medium=email&utm_source=share_petition**

**AWSM253**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two: Old Friend**

Diggs had been leading the small group of dragons through the tunnel for a while now and some of them were getting restless.

"We should go back and fight!" The dark blue Dragon from yesterday said. Spyro shook his head as he continued to carry the heavy bag on his back.

"Hey Spyro, what's in the bag?" Blizzard asked, curious.

"Diggs, stop for a minute." Spyro said as he shrugged the bag off his back. Opening the bag, the purple dragon revealed not only his but Cinder's armor along with the set Diggs made.

"So that's why you took so long." Cynder commented, happy that Spyro had also grabbed hers.

The group of dragons took a much needed rest as the two dragons donned their armor.

"So cool." Scorcher said, grinning. As Spyro finished putting on the final plate, he threw the helmet of Diggs armor to Blizzard who caught it before it hit the ground. Blizzard stared a his partial reflection in the shiny metal, between the black patterns. The blue dragon hesitated before putting on the helmet and commanding the rest of the suit to follow. The other dragon yelped in surprise as the armor flew towards Blizzard, attaching itself to his scales. The chest plate however couldn't fit on because of the gem and did something that Diggs didn't even know it could do. The plate molded it's self around the disk, so that now the thing keeping Blizzard as he is now, part of the armor.

"Interesting." Diggs said before continuing on through the tunnel. Static walked over to his friend and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, do you think he has another set of that... whatever, that is? Because I'd rather not, you know. Die." Static asked.

"You will be fine." Blizzard reassured his friend.

"Blizzards not dead yet." Storm added.

"That's very reassuring." Static said sarcastically. As the dragons began to get moving, Hope noticed a small bulge in the limp bag and opened to find the yellow dragon's strange device.

'Maybe I should hang on to this.' Hope Thought to herself as she lightly tied the bag around her neck.

The group kept on walking for a few more minutes in silence until Diggs Stopped.

"Earth dragons up front please." Diggs asked. Fury, Spyro and the dragoness called Hope all lined up in front of a wall and used their power to smash through the wall. As the dust cleared, the group entered a large open cavern with cracks in the ceiling to let through the mid-day sun.

"What is this place?" Spyro asked, marveling at the size of the cave.

"It was one of the places used by the moles and dragons to take shelter from Malefor's wrath. It had been out of use for a while but should still house some things we may be able to use. Spyro overheard a few of the others saying something about sheer luck having something to do with his battle with the dark master. As the purple dragon looked around the cave he saw multiple training dummies, rings mounted high on the walls and a forge covered in dust in the far off corner.

"This doesn't look like a shelter. Diggs, what aren't you telling me?" Spyro asked his friend. The mole looked up at the purple dragon, feeling guilty that he hadn't told him earlier.

"This tunnel was specifically built in case something like this happened." Diggs admitted.

"The guardians knew this would happen?" Spyro asked. Diggs shook his head.

"They had their suspicions but no." Diggs replied.

"This place was built for any dragon small enough to fit in the tunnel to take refuge for a short period of time.

"Their expecting us to take back the temple?" Spyro asked the mole.

This time Diggs nodded his head. The purple dragon looked around the cave at the small group of dragons. There were fourteen in all. Himself, Cynder, Blizzard, Storm, Static, Fury, Solaris, Scorcher, the green dragoness called Hope, The blue dragon from yesterday, a shadow dragon, a fear dragoness and the earth dragon twins.

"So, what's the plan?" Cynder asked Spyro. The purple dragon took another look around the cave before answering his mate.

"We first need to make sure we are safe and have food. I will take the earth users into the tunnel and collapse as much of it as we can and you look through the storage rooms for anything edible." Spyro said. The dragoness nodded her head before walking away.

"Fury, Hope, come with me." Spyro called out as he left the cave through the hole in the wall.

"Blizzard, Storm. Think you could give me a hand?" Cynder asked. The two dragons nodded and followed the dragoness towards the cluster of small rooms and began searching through the contents for anything of use.

Storm smiled as she found a small silver bracer and clipped it around her right foreleg. Blizzard found a few rags, but they were full of holes. As he continued to search, he found the pair to the bracer Storm had found.

"Hey storm heads up." Blizzard said as he threw the bracer to storm. The dragoness caught it and then clipped it to her left foreleg.

"Thanks." Storm said before she continued to search through a large wooden crate. Cynder sneezed as a cloud of dust drifted in front of her snout.

"I don't think there's anything in this one. Let's try the next room. Walking across the stone floor, Cynder tried to open the door but found it to be locked. Putting her paw in the middle of the heavy door, Cynder could feel a slight chill leaking out through the wood.

"A freezer?" Blizzard asked.

"Maybe, but the lock won't budge." Cynder replied. The dragoness looked at the door for a few seconds before spitting a small ball of venom on the lock, melting it. Storm then walked up to the door and pushed it open, instantly wishing she hadn't.

"Ohh." Storm cried out as an icy blast of air collided with her face, causing her to back away from the now open door.

"Shut the door!" Cynder shouted as she covered herself with her wings.

Blizzard ran up to the door and slammed it shut.

"Better?" Blizzard asked the shivering dragoness's. Cynder nodded but Storm continued to shiver. Blizzard moved to her side and pressed his body against hers and draping a wing over her. Storm felt a wave of heat come from the ice dragon, she turned towards her mate and smiled.

"I think it would be best if only you and that other ice dragon go anywhere near that door." Cynder said as she walked off to find the dark blue dragon.

"What happened? I heard shouting." Solaris asked as he approached Blizzard and Storm.

"Cold." Storm said, pointing towards the store room door.

"I think I can fix that." Solaris said before using his flame breath to heat a small section of rock. Blizzard released the dragoness so she could move to the heated rock. Storm tested the temperature of the heated rock before curling up on the ground.

"Much better." Storm said lazily.

"I know, but that's not because where blue." Said the dark blue dragon as he appeared into view next to Cynder.

"I know that I'm not stupid." Cynder replied. The dragon was going to insult the black dragoness but thought better and remained silent.

"I want you two to go in there and look for anything of use, I'll be shutting the door behind you because it's too damn cold. Just knock when you want out. The two ice dragons nodded before entering the frozen room while Cynder shut the door behind him. Blizzard shivered slightly as his paws made contact with the frozen floor.

"I guess we better get started." The dark blue dragon said, motioning for Blizzard to check the right wall while he searched the left. The room was full of wooden crates that were full of ice blocks. As Blizzard scratched at one of the blocks he could begin to see something encased in the frozen water. Tipping over the crate, Blizzard watched the block side across the ground before cutting it in half with his tail.

"Well, we have food." Blizzard said as he looked at a rather unappetizing frozen hunk of meat.

"Any idea why this room is this? The ice should have melted by now." The dark blue dragon asked."

"You have a point, umm?" Blizzard replied.

"Frost, friends call me Frost." The blue dragon said.

"There must be a reason it's like this." Blizzard said. The two dragons looked around the room for an explanation but only found a small door at the other end of the room.

"After you." Frost said pointing to the door. Blizzard walked towards the door but began to feel light headed.

"I think, something's wrong with mmmeee…" Blizzard trailed of as he collapsed to the floor his armor clinking on the rocks.

Meanwhile in the tunnel, Spyro, Fury and Hope had set to work covering up their exit by either raising rocks out of the ground or collapsing parts of the ceiling.

"It feels good to use my natural powers again." Fury said as he hit his tail against the wall causing a small pile of rubble to fall to the floor.

"Again?" Hope asked, preoccupied with what she was doing.

"Never mind." Fury replied, not really wanting to tell the dragoness he was one of the dragons to set fire to the academy.

"I think that should do, let's head back to the cave. The two earth dragons nodded and followed Spyro. As the purple dragon led the trio through the dirt tunnel he began to feel light headed. Spyro's eyes widened as he felt the all too familiar sensation.

'Chronicler' Spyro though before falling to the ground, leaving the two dragons staring at him in shock.

As the Spyro and Blizzard opened their eyes, they found themselves in a large library. Spyro quickly got to his feet and looked around the strange room.

"Where are we?" Blizzard asked as he stood up.

"I can't quite remember where we are but I do know how we got here." Spyro said, still looking around the room

"Explanation time." Blizzard said. Spyro looked at the blue dragon and smiled.

"Maybe you should ask him." Spyro said, pointing behind him.

"I knew you would make it." Said a Large Blue dragon.

"Ignitus." Spyro cried out happily running towards his old friend.

Blizzard turned to see a blue dragon dressed in something resembling a robe with his paw on Spyro's back.

"I have been searching for you for a while. A few days ago I noticed a young dragon's death." Ignitus nodded towards Blizzard.

"And when I looked into it, I noticed you were somehow caught up in his past. Which I must say is very peculiar. Not to mention that you do not belong in this realm" Ignitus said. Then looking back down at the purple dragon, he whispered something in his ear which made Spyro smile.

"I'm sorry, but who the hell are you?" Blizzard asked, confused as to what was going on.

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Ignitus, the new chronicler and old Fire guardian." Ignitus said, standing up proudly.

"But you're blue." Blizzard said. Ignitus chuckled.

"Yes but that is unimportant at the moment. I understand the both of you are in serious trouble at the moment." Ignitus said. Blizzard reached up towards his chest but panicked as he could no longer feel his armor or the gem keeping him normal.

"Calm down, this place isn't technically real so your physical body is still in the cave." Spyro explained.

"This is just getting weirder." Blizzard mumbled.

"I am guessing you called me here for more than idle talk." Spyro said. The chroniclers face grew dark.

"You are well aware of Zobek's doings but you must also know what has befallen the unlucky dragons. He is now at work corrupting them, one by one. He must be stopped at all costs." Ignitus replied.

"Can I do this the same way I did with Cynder?" Spyro asked. Ignitus shook his large head.

"He is too far gone and is doing this willingly. He now believes all who are not under Malefor's control are inferior. Unlike Cynder who was fighting back every second.  
"But Malefor is gone. I saw him destroyed with my own eyes." Spyro said.

"His Physical form is gone yes. But his spirit is still tainting the shadow dragons mind." Ignitus said.

Blizzard sat down and observed the two talking dragons, knowing that he didn't really have a part to play in all of it. So he walked towards the bookshelves and began searching through the shelves.

"The human will not last long unless Zobek is stopped. He may not realize but the gem on his chest will only last a few days, not a week." Ignitus whispered.

"We are working on it, and you could have warned me something like this was going to happen." Spyro whispered back.

"I know all you want to do is settle down with Cynder but there are still many things that need fixing now that the dark master has been dealt with." Ignitus said. Spyro looked away from the large dragon.

"We need to get back." Spyro said flatly.

"I understand. Look after Blizzard. If he survives this ordeal he has a future here." Ignitus said. Spyro nodded before his vision flickered and he was staring at the tunnel wall.

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Fury asked, knocking on Spyro's skull.

"I'm fine, come on we need to get back to the cave." Spyro said, pushing away Fury's paw and brushing himself off.

"What happened?" Hope asked Spyro as they began to walk.

"Don't worry about it." Spyro replied.

"That just makes me worry more." Hope Said.

"Seriously, you don't want to know." Spyro said again. Fury stopped in his tracks.

"Spyro." Fury stared at the purple dragon.

"Where the only ones who made it aren't we?" Fury asked. The earth dragon's question caused Spyro to stop and turn around. He looked at both of the dragons before nodding his head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three: Fight or Flight**

**I hate to say this but, I am nearing the end of the my first fanfic. Undecided if I will find a way to open it up for a possible second or to shut it off so I can begin a propper book.**

"**Let's Go" – helped a bit with this chapter.**

Blizzard opened his eyes to see Frost with his head only a few centimeters away from his.

"Oh, so you are alive." Frost said, pulling back his head.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blizzard asked getting to his feet.

"That gem on your chest, it turned black when you fell over. It returned back to normal a few seconds ago." Frost replied.

"I'm fine, how long was I out?" Blizzard asked as he looked around the frozen room.

"Only about a minute. I didn't want to risk showing your possibly dead carcass to Cynder because she uh, scares me. So I wanted to know for sure you weren't dead." Frost admitted.

"I can understand that. Come on, we better go tell them what we found." Blizzard said.

"What about that?" Frost asked, motioning his head towards the ice covered door.

"Later, we have other stuff to do." Blizzard replied. The light blue dragon walked over to the wooded door and knocked on it a few times.

"About time." He heard Cynder mumble. The two ice dragons waited for the door to swing open before rushing out and slamming to door behind them.

"Anything useful in there?" Storm asked, getting up from her warm spot on the ground. Frost nodded his dark blue head.

"Full of random assortments of meat. Not sure what, but it looks edible." Frost said.

"Good now we just need to wait for Spyro to get back from his work." Cynder said as she glanced at the door to the freezer.

"Speak of the devil." Storm said as she watched Spyro, along with Fury and Hope renter the cave.

"Hey! Guess what everyone! Were screwed!" Fury shouted out to the other dragons. Spyro hit the earth dragon with his wing before walking over to Cynder.

"What is he on about?" Diggs asked as Spyro as he passed him. The purple kept on walking to a small stone raised out of the ground. Beckoning to the others. As the dragons crowded in front of him, Spyro tried to think of he would tell the others of what he had learned.

"As you all already know, we have been attacked and forced to flee." Spyro started, looking at the drooping faces of his friends as they knew that he had bad news.

"But what you didn't know is." the purple dragon paused.

"We are the only ones who made it out safely." Spyro said sadly.

"So what now?" asked the male shadow dragon.

"Maybe we can send someone to Warfang. They could bring back help." the fear dragoness said. Spyro shook his head.

"Even if whoever we sent managed to get past Zobek and the Dark ones. It may be days before help arrives. And we don't have days." Spyro said, casting a glance in Blizzard's direction.

"Then what do you propose we do? Sit in this cave and wait for our fate?" Scorcher asked. The purple dragon looked around the cave. His eyes darting in between his fellow dragons, the mole and the dusty forge, a plan hatching in his mind. Finally, he spoke up.

"We have two choices. We either make a run for it and see where the wind takes us. Or, we can fight back." Spyro said, awaiting the crowds reaction. The dragons were silent. A few of them looked at each other while others thought about what the purple dragon had just announced. Solaris stepped forward so he was looking up at the purple dragon, then turned around to face the others.

"I for one, Choose to fight. I will not run like a coward." Solaris Said as he sat down. Storm looked at her mate as a fierce look swept acroos his scaled face. As Blizzard stepped forward, so did Storm.

"No more running." Blizzard announced as he sat next to Solaris with Storm close to his side.

"Where ever he goes, so do I." Storm added. The two earth dragons growled as they slammed their tails to the ground.

"We may be young, but we wanna help." the twins said in union. The other dragons smiled at the twins bravery before also joining the the sitting dragons. Spyro looked over at Cynder who was still standing.

"Cynder?" Spyro asked, hoping the dragoness wouldn't abandon him.

"You know I will always be by your side." Cynder answered. Spyr smiled widely.

"So then young dragon, what do need done." Diggs asked his friend. Spyro jumped off of the rock at put a paw on the moles shoulder, staring into his eyes.

"You don't have to stay. I'm not forcing you to help us." Spyro said, removing his paw.

"I have already taken you this far, I would be a fool to leave you now. So I ask again. What do you need done?" Diggs asked again. Spyro though for a moment before looking back at the two fire dragons.

"Solaris, Scorcher. Over here." Spyro called out. As the two dragons approached, Spyro turned back to face the mole.

"I know you may not like this, but we need armor, anything will do." Spyro asked, hoping the mole wouldn't refuse. Spyro let out a sigh of relief when the mole nodded.

"I understand. I will see what I can do." Diggs said.

"Solaris, Scorcher. I need the both of you to do whatever he asks, we don't have much time." Spyro said. The two fire dragons also nodded before following the mole towards the old forge. Walking over to Where Cynder sat, Spyro thanked the dragoness with a light kiss on her short muzzle. Cynder blinked her eyes at the purple dragon.

"For the rest of you, I want you to train hard. These dark dragons attack without mercy, they can not be reasoned with and will not hesitate to hurt you." Spyor said the the waiting dragons. Storm and Blizzard prepared to take off but the the purple dragon stopped them.

"Blizzard you need to know this. That gem, it wont keep you like this for long. Unless we stop Zobek you will be lost to the darkness." Spyro explained. Storm looked at her mate with a tear in her eye.

"i will not loose my mate, even if I have to tear that bastard apart myself!" Storm almost shouted. Blizzard smiled at the dragoness's anger. Spyro understood her anger, as he had felt the same way as he and Cynder fought Malefor.

"Don't get too carried away, we still have to make it there first. Blizzard, is your chest feeling okay?" Spyro asked as he turned his attention to the blue dragon. Blizzard twisted sideways and was happy to fell nothing.

"I should be fine, I think most of my chest repaired itself." Blizzard replied.

"You're lucky dragons recover quickly, just don't push yourself." Spyro said.

"it's okay, he's got me." Storm said as she nuzzled up against the ice dragon.

"Tell me where the purple dragon has gone!" Zobek roared at the earth guardian. Terrador was leaning up against a wall to support himself. After the teenage dragons escaped into the tunnel Zobek had easily overpowered him. He shook his head as Zobek roared at him again.

"You will get nothing out of me. No matter how much pain you give me." Terrrador replied, hatred for the black dragon in his eyes.

"Fine, if this is not working. I will try something else." Zobek spat. Terrador turned to see another black dragon drag in Nova by the back of neck and deposite her in front of Zobek. The wing guardian moaned as her head hit the floor.

"Tell me where he has gone." Zobek said calmly as he pinned Nova's neck to the floor. Terrador looked into Nova's eyes as the opened, she shook her head weakly.

"I will not!" The earth guardian shouted.

"Then you seal her fate." Zobek said evilly before channeling his power through the paw that pinned the dragoness to the floor. Nova gasped as a black fog encased her body, seeping into her scales

"No!" Terrador cried, averting his gave. Nova Slowly stood up to face the earth dragon. Her scales now pitch black and her eyes a pure white. Terrador's anger turned to rage as he stared at the now black Nova.

"What have you done." Terrador asked, barely containing himself.

"Do not worry, you will join them all soon enough." Zobek grinned.

"I would rather die!" Terrador roared angrily, Jumping at the black dragon.

Zobek continued to grin as he once again engaged the green dragon.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four: Last Night Of Safety**

Spyro watched as the two earth twins honed their earth powers. They were young but were still very strong and evenly matched, not to mention were vicious as a pair. He turned to see Blizzard and Frost enter the frozen room and push out a few wooden crates towards a small cooking area. It had been a couple of days since they decided to stand and fight. Cynder walked over to her mate and sat down.

"I don't think Blizzard has much longer. If we are going to do this it will have to be by tomorrow." Cynder said with concern for not only the blue dragon but also everyone else. Spyro sat in silence as Cynder stared at him.

"I know, I don't want to put the others on danger. But I fear that the two of us alone wont be enough this time." Spyro said sadly. Cynder looked at the ground before once again gazed at the purple dragon. Thinking best to leave him with his thoughts, the dragoness went back to helping the mole with his work.

Blizzard put a paw on his chest as he felt the gem vibrate slightly.

"That isn't a good thing is it?" Storm asked. Blizzard shook his head. The dragoness looked up towards the cracks in the ceiling to see the sunlight fading.

"It's getting late. Lets get something to eat." Storm said. Blizzard nodded his head and began to walk towards where Solaris was busy hacking away at a block of ice.

"Argh!" Solaris cried out in frustration.

"Want some help?" Blizzard asked the irritated fire dragon. Solaris nodded.

"My tail blade isn't made for cutting into stuff like this." Solaris replied.

"Why don't you just melt the ice?" Storm asked, Slightly confused that the fire dragon hadn't already done so.

"I would rather not burn the meat before it is even out of the ice." Solaris replied. Gently pushing aside the fire dragon, Blizzard proceeded to cut the entire block of ice in half to reveal the two halves of mystery meat.

Storm sniffed the frozen meat before smiling.

"Sheep. This ones sheep." Storm said happily. Blizzard then began to dig the meat out of the ice using his claws while Solaris went off to get one of the earth dragons.

"I'll go get some wood." Storm said, leaving Blizzard to his work.

Blizzard had almost finished with the hunks of sheep when Storm came back with a maw full of wood and Solaris came back with Hope. As the gray dragoness spat out the wood, Hope used her elemental power to raised a small rock stove out of the ground. Making the rock thin so it wouldn't take long to heat. Solaris swept the wood under the stove and lit it with a small burst of fire. Satisfied with the crackling orange flames, Solaris left the three dragons. Blizzard was about to pick up the frozen eat i'm his maw but realized that wasn't the best idea and asked Storm to use her wind element to lift them on the the heating rock.

"Do you too need anymore help?" Blizzard asked to two dragoness's.

"No, we should be fine." Storm replied as she blew a small gust of wing onto the fire.

"Okay then, I'll be with static if you need me." blizzard said before walking away. Hope looked at the ground and smiled at the mention of the yellow dragons name. A wide grin spread across Storm's scaled face.

"You like Static, don't you?" Storm asked. Hope face turned red before nodding quickly.

"How can you tell?" Hope asked shyly.

"I was the same when I first met Blizzard. Don't worry, if we all make it through the next few days you will get your chance." Storm said.

"How? I already have enough of a problem talking to him. Let alone anything else." Hope blushed harder, feeling embarrassed. Storm laughed as she flipped over one of the halves of meat with her tail.

"Trust me, when your moment comes, you'll know." Storm said, winking at the green dragoness.

"When did yours come?" Hope asked, suddenly interested. Storm smiled but didn't answer so Hope didn't push her further.

Blizzard watched as his friend struggled to hit a small target painted on the wall with his electrical bolts.

"Not the easiest thing to do is it?" Blizzard asked his friend.

"Mm." Static replied as he concentrated on the target, he let loose another yellow bolt. It was closer this time but still missed the outer circle of the target. Static sighed.

"I got the flying thing down easy enough but I can't seem to get this stuff that comes out of my mouth." Static said as he faced his friend.

"Just to clear things up, it's actually the dragons call it a maw." blizzard corrected his friend. Static gave the blue Dragon a blank stare.

"I guess that isn't important right now. Remember that camp we went on when we were like ten?" Blizzard asked.

"You mean the one where we put stink bombs in the girls cubicles?" Static asked with a mischievous smile. Blizzard returned the smile.

"Yeah that one, remember the archery range?" Blizzard asked again. His friend nodded his head for the second time.

"it's sort of like firing an arrow out of a bow, but instead the bow is you and the arrow is electricity." Blizzard explained to Static. The yellow dragon looked back at the target and tried to recall the time he managed to get a bulls eye on his first try. He took a deep breath and relaxed his muscles. Blizzard observed his friend draw his head back slightly before shooting a large electrical bolt at the target, and not only hitting it but destroying most of it.

"Oops." Static said as he stared at the smoldering rock. Blizzard laughed.  
"Now you got it." Blizzard shouted. The blue dragon's mood darkened as he saw his friend frown.

"You want to go home, don't you?" Blizzard asked his friend. Static turned to face Blizzard.

"I honestly don't know. If it weren't for the situation we are in I would want the leave straight away. But..." Static trailed off.

"I think I know what you mean. To tell you the truth, I nearly died of multiple heart attacks when I first met Spyro and the guardians. But this world has grown on me." Blizzard turned towards Storm who was laughing with Hope while tending to the fire.

"And I will fight to protect it." Blizzard said quietly. Static allowed himself a small smirk as he realized what his friend was looking at.

"I wonder what your parents would say about your new girlfriend." Static teased. Blizzard gave his friend an annoyed look.

"I think the change has affected more than just our physical body. I think differently in some things now." Blizzard admitted.

"Like what?" Static asked. Blizzard shook his head.

"I don't know." He replied.

The two friends turned back to the dragoness's as Storm whistled loudly to get the attention of every one in the cave. Before walking over to the fire, Static grabbed His IPod off of the stone where he had left it and wrapped it around his neck.

Cynder, at the time was washing herself in a small stream that ran through the cave when Storm called out. So jumping out of the water and shaking the droplets off her black and red scales moved to join the others. But a small yellow gem caught her eye. Upon a closer inspection she realized it was a time crystal. Knowing that they were extremely dangerous, the dragoness covered it with a layer of dirt before walking away.

The dragons made a small circle around the fire as Hope collapsed the stove and storm handed out cuts of the cooked meat. They all thanked her, and enjoyed their possible last meal. Cynder sat next to Spyro but thought it better to tell him about the crystal for now and just smiled at the purple dragon. Blizzard looked around the group.

"Where are the fire dragons and Diggs?" Blizzard asked. Spyro opened his maw to answer but heard a metal clinking from behind him. He turned around to see the two grinning dragons stitting behind to sacks full of roughly made armor.

"Will this satisfy your needs?" Diggs asked the purple dragon. Spyro Smiled.

"I can't thank you enough. You may have just saved them." the purple dragon said.

"You can thank me when it actually does. None of it has any special properties like Blizzards or yours but it is strong and will stop them from getting as many scrapes as they might wearing nothing." Diggs replied as he left the dragons to enjoy their night.

Once every piece of meat had disappeared and the fire had died down, Spyro stood up and took a deep breath.

"My friends, I am sorry I was not able to avert this from happening and I am beyond grateful for your help. Tonight we rest but tomorrow..." Spyro paused.

"Tomorrow we fight back!" He shouted raising a clenched paw in the air. The other dragons roared as they also raised their paws in the. Spyro dropped his paw and smiled.

'maybe we have a chance after all' Spyro thought.

"It's getting late and you will all need your strength for tomorrow so get some rest." Spyro said before leaving the dragons to the fire. Cynder followed close behind while the others found a spot close to the fire and simply curled up on the ground. Blizzard moved closer to the dying fire and lay next to Storm.

"Do you think we can do it?" Blizzard asked the dragoness.

"I don't know, But if this will be our last night. Let us enjoy it." Storm said , smiling as she gazed into the blue dragons eyes.

**Hopefully a big one is coming up ^-^**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five: Take It Back**

**I had a little trouble with this one so I hope this doesn't disappoint anyone. But either way, here it is! The big one!**

Blizzard sat on the hard ground as he watched the small group of dragons helped each other into a set of armor. Diggs hadn't told them that every set had been specifically made for each dragon so there was a little confusion to who owned what and which piece went where. Storm sat beside him and fiddled with the bracers she had found a few days ago while she waited for the other to get ready. After a few minutes of confusion, everyone had managed to attach their armor together and sat in a small line if front of Spyro who was still wearing one of his sets of armor.

The purple dragon scanned the faces of the dragons in front of him, thinking to see fear. But all he got were looks of determination, even the twins had quietened down to join the line.

"Alright, I want you to stay with at least one other dragon, don't get caught by yourself. These dragons are not only bigger but are a lot stronger and..." Spyro didn't want to utter the last part but felt as if they needed to know.

"If one of them looks like one of your friends or one of the guardians, they are not, not until Zobek has been stopped." Spyro added. He then expected them to falter, to have second thoughts. But the line of dragons continued to sit there. Spyro looked towards a small gap in the cave roof, and with the help of fury, opened the gap wide enough for everyone to exit through.

Spyro looked towards Diggs who was standing off to side.

"I will send for you if we succeeded." Spyro said to his friend. The mole simply nodded his head and walked towards the forge. Getting sick of waiting, Cynder let out a roar and flew out of the cave ceiling. The others let out their own before leaping into the air after the black dragoness. The dragons shot out into the air and flew towards the temple. As Blizzard caught up to Cynder he could see the sky above to temple in the distance darkening.

"Why is the sky like that in the morning." Blizzard asked as Cynder slightly increased her speed.

"I'm not sure, but it can't be good." Cynder replied.

"Damn! And were really going towards that?" Static called out form somewhere behind them. Blizzard looked over his shoulder.

"It's bit late now to say something like that isn't it?" Blizzard asked Static. The yellow dragon was silent, concentrating on not turning around and flying away.

"I didn't expect them to leave the temple standing this long." Storm said.

"Zobek must be expecting us." Spyro said. As they neared their destination, the group could hear pained cries coming from an opening near the rear of the temple.

Darken tried to stand but the black dragon didn't give him a chance.

"Sansa, you must fight it." darken cried out in desperation as the possessed guardian moved to attack him again. He put up a wing to stop hey tail from smashing into his side.

"I will not fight you." darken said weakly as he lowered his wing. The now black fear dragon just stared at the shadow guardian. Darken once again shielded himself with his wing as Sansa prepared to blast him with a black fireball. He waited for the pain but it didn't come. Instead he heard her growl in frustration as a pair of young earth dragons attached themselves to her back and started nipping at her neck. Confused, Darken turned around just in time to see a group of twelve dragons fly overhead and attack the black dragons around the temple.

"By the ancestors." Darken whispered

"Arrghh!" Storm screamed before slamming into a black dragon that was perched on the roof of the temple. Solaris and Scorcher flew overhead releasing orange fireballs at the black dragons while the others landed and engaged them from the ground. Darken stared in shock at the small battles going on around him. He looked up to see Spyro and Cynder dive towards Sansa who had shaken off the twins and advanced towards him. The purple dragon released a bolt of electricity while Cynder used her shadow power to slow her down. The two dragons hit Sansa in the chest causing her to stagger back and allowing them to land in front of Darken.  
"Don't hurt her." Darken whispered.

"Not an option." Cynder replied as she ran forward, slashing at the fear guardian's front leg. Spyro thought for a moment.

"Wait, Cynder! Use the paralysis!" Spyro shouted to the dragoness. Doing what he had suggested. Cynder infused her paw with her venom power and slammed it into her chest. She took a step back as the guardian began to topple over.

"Thank you." Darken said.

They heard a scream and turned to see Hope pinned up against a tree, trying to wriggle free of the dragon's large paw. Blizzard saw the dragoness in trouble and shot a volley of icicles into the dragon's side but was surprised to see they were black in color. The green dragoness ran over to blizzard and thanked him before sending a large rock towards the black dragon. Frost and the male shadow dragon both smashed into a Black dragon who had tried to grab a hold of Static.

"Pay more attention!" The shadow dragon yelled before covering the dark one in a black cloud.

"Easy for you to say!" Static shouted back before releasing a bolt of electricity at the thrashing dragon. The dragon collapsed as the bolt hit it in the neck.

"That's one down." Frost said kicking the limp dragon.

"I didn't just kill it did I?" Static asked, trying to stop himself from being sick. The shadow dragon walked over to the black dragon and put a paw at the end of its muzzle.

"No, it's still breathing." He said. Static breathed a sigh of relief. Frost looked towards the twins who had moved from Sansa to attacking another slightly smaller dark one. The trio watched as the earth dragons tore at its wings. The dragons smiled.

"Those two are vicious." Frost commented. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we have work to do." The shadow dragon said as he ran towards Storm who had been left by herself.

"Scorcher, look out!" Solaris shouted as another black fire ball flew past the pair of fire dragons. Shortly after they started bombing the clearing with fire, a group of three dark ones had taken to the air after them. Scorcher rolled sideways to avoid another black fireball.

"This armor is starting to slow me down." Scorcher panted as Solaris returned fire on their pursuers. But frowned when he failed to locate the lead dragon.

"The third dragon has left." Solaris shouted as he looked back at Scorcher.

"Maybe he couldn't keep up?" Scorcher said hopefully. Solaris was about to agree with the young dragon when the third dragon dropped out of the sky and caught Scorcher between his teeth. Scorcher cried out in pain as he felt the dragons sharp teeth sink into his scales.  
"Scorcher!" Solaris shouted as he shot after the dark dragon. The young red dragon was now screaming and thrashing, trying to hit the dragon in the eye as the black dragon increased to force of the bite. The black dragon continued to hold the dragon until he felt him go limp before throwing his body into the forest below.

"Scorcher!" Solaris shouted again as he raced after the falling dragon. Scorcher was aware of himself falling but was too weak to stop, so he closed his eyes and waited for the impact of the ground.

Fury's eyes darted around the clearing out the front of the temple.

'Where the hell is he?' Fury thought. Wondering why Zobek hadn't yet shown himself. Fury distracted him with his search and was unable to stop one of the black dragons from pinning him to the ground by his neck. He let out a strangled cry as the dragon put pressure on his throat. The battle was turning really bad really quickly. Soon after the groups surprise attack a large group of black dragons burst out of the temple and over whelmed the teenage dragons that where still located in the clearing. The only ones left standing were Blizzard and Storm who were standing back to back growling. Cynder had been knock out shortly after she stopped Sansa and Spyro was currently somewhere in the woods struggling to lose a group of four black dragons that were chasing him. Not to mention that Solaris and scorcher had failed to reappear.

The two remaining dragons heard an evil laugh and turned to see Zobek calmly walk out of the front entrance to the temple.  
"Brave, foolish but brave." Zobek said in an evil voice. Both of the dragons growled in union.

"Why do you continue to fight? Your friends have all failed, and you" Zobek pointed towards Blizzard.

"Will belong to me soon enough." Storm stood in front of her mate.

"You will not have him!" Storm shouted as she ran towards the black dragon and twisting sideways in the air to create a tornado around her. He smiled as he dodged the side and swung his tail at the dragoness. Knocking her into the wall of the temple.

"Pathetic." Zobek smirked before running towards Blizzard. The blue dragon put up his wings if front of him but the weight of Zobek was too much for him. Blizzard flailed through the air and smashed into to a tree. He groaned as he shakily stood back up.

"You will serve me or die." Zobek said calmly, standing a few meters away from the shaking dragon. Blizzard started to laugh, Confusing the black dragon.

"Fat chance." Blizzard spat right before he ripped the clear gem along with the chest plate of his scales. Zobek smiled as the Blue dragon started to turn black. Blizzard could feel an unimaginable anger fill every fiber of his being, he continued to remove the armored plates until every single one was lying in the dirt. His vision clouded slightly as his eyes whitened.

"You have finally accepted you fate." Zobek said triumphantly.

"No." Storm whispered as her mate stared at the ground. Fury also stared at the former blue dragon, feeling helpless. Blizzard had not only retained his normal size but patterns of his once blue scales could still be seen

'Why is he not like the others?' Fury thought as he continued to struggle underneath the dragons paw. Blizzard then looked up at the new dark master with hate in his eyes. Zobek frowned.

"You do NOT own me!" Blizzard shouted in a deep voice, releasing a large torrent of black fire out of his maw. Zobek was surprised by the sudden attack and blocked it with his wing. Storm struggled to stand as she watched Blizzard try to kill the dark dragon.

"How dare you defy me!" Zobek shouted as he shot a bolt of purple lightning at the black and blue dragon. Blizzard stopped his assault and took to the air, he tried shooting a volley of ice shards at the grounded dragon. But instead shot a black fireball that exploded into a mass of black burning ice shards. Zobek roared in rage as few pierced his scales while others embedded themselves in the ground. The black dragon released a torrent of black fire at Blizzard, engulfing him in flames.

"Blizzard!" Storm shouted before hitting the black dragon with the force of a hurricane.

"Do not interfere!" Zobek spat as he swiped at the gray dragoness before turning his fire to her. Storm used her wind power to shot the fire before it hit her. Cynder had regained consciousness and was now aware of what was going on, but before she could help one of the black dragons stomped on her back. Cynder groaned as she tasted dirt. Storm was starting to heat up, the flames had not yet reached her but the heat from the unnatural fire was beginning to sting her eyes. Blizzard landed a few meters away from Zobek and growled. The black dragon stopped his attack on the dragoness and turned towards Blizzard who now had his eyes closed.

"Storm, run." Blizzard said in a deep voice before opening his eyes to reveal that were glowing a bright blue. The dragoness started to back away slowly as black ice shards started to materialize around her mate along with streaks of blue light.

"You will not have me…" Blizzard whispered as the light started to rotate around him. The blue dragon slowly hovered of the ground as the light spun faster. Zobek stared at the dragon that was covered in blue light and Black icicles. The ground under him started to freeze, holding him in place. The black dragon started to struggle but knew what was about to happen. Blizzard took in a deep breath before roaring at the Black dragon and directing all his power towards the dark master. The dragons in the clearing watched in amazement as the bolts of light and black icicles shot towards the struggling black dragon and created a small blue explosion. Blizzard fell to the ground, exhausted from the sudden loss of energy.

When the smoke cleared, Zobek was shakily standing, black shards and multiple frozen holes covered his scales. He uttered a single moan before collapsing. As the dragon fell, the others cried out in agony as they begin to revert to their former selves. Darken, who was still sitting next to the unconscious Sansa watched in amazement as her scales slowly turned back their original dark red. Blizzard just stood there panting heavily, staring at the ground. The clearing was now littered with the unconscious bodies of the dragons that had recently been freed from their torment.

"Blizzard?" Whispered as she took a cautious step towards the still black dragon. Blizzard continued to breathe heavily and stare at the ground, oblivious to everything happening around him. Storm called out again, now only a tails length away from him. Blizzard slowly looked up to reveal his still clouded eyes.

"No, Don't let it take you." Storm pleaded. Blizzard's gaze returned to the ground as he fought for control over his thoughts.

'_You will surrender yourself to my will' _whispered a voice in Blizzard's mind.

'_Get out of my head!' _Blizzard mentally shouted at the strange presence.

'_Only when you surrender to me'_ the voice spoke again.

'_Go screw yourself' _Blizzard spat.

"Blizzard." Storm repeated, giving his shoulder a gentle shake, causing him to look up at her.

"Come back to me." Storm said quietly as a tear rolled down her gray scales. The blue dragon stared into his mates eyes, the presence of the strange voice slowly dissipated as Storm's words pulled him back. The darkness started to lose its control over Blizzard as his scales returned to their original blue brilliance. A weak smile appeared on Blizzards muzzle as he could now clearly see storm in front of him. Without uttering a word, Blizzard wrapped his forelegs around the dragoness's neck and pulled her towards him.  
"Thank you." Blizzard whispered as he tightly hugged his mate. Storm, without hesitation returned the gesture.

Cynder smiled as she limped towards the pair.

"Congratulations, but now's not the time to celebrate just yet." Cynder said. Letting do of the dragoness, Blizzard looked around at the dragons who were confused as to where they were and what was going on.

"She's right, we need to make sure everybody is okay. Blizzard ran over to where Fury was sitting rubbing his neck, coughing.

"Hey Fury, you feeling okay?" Blizzard asked the green dragon.

"Give me a minute." Fury replied as he stood up. The earth dragon tried to summon up the shadow powers he had been able to control but found no trace of it. He grinned widely.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fury reassured Blizzard. The blue dragon took another look around the clearing.

"Hey Cynder, who's missing?. Blizzard asked the black dragoness.

"Spyro and the two fire dragons. Everyone else seems to be here.

"Who's missing?" Spyro asked as he flew over head with four confused dragons following him.

"Okay, that just leaves Solaris and Scorcher." Blizzard said. The blue dragon heard Storm gasped and turned to see her running towards the forest. Blizzard tried to spot what she was running at but was wishing he didn't. Even from the distance, he could clearly see Solaris carrying Scorcher on his back.

Solaris shrugged the limp dragon dragon and fell to the ground in exhaustion as he fought back a wave of tears. Storm leant over Scorcher as she observed the fatal wounds.

"What happened?" Blizzard asked as he caught up. Solaris just shook his head but otherwise didn't answer. Spyro walked over to the dead dragon and sat down.

"when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future... Ignitus told me this once." Spyro said sadly. The other dragons bowed their heads in respect before most of them walked away.

"What happens now?" Blizzard asked. Spyro and Cynder were silent for a while before the purple dragon spoke up.

"I honestly don't know." Spyro replied.

**I Just felt like something like this needed to happen before I finished. Dont worry, at least one more chapter to go :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six: Party All Night!**

**For those of you who have been with me the entire story, I suggest you make sure you check out the updated first chapter before reading this one as I added in a part that will make sense of this one :) took me a little while to get this one right, seeing as it sounds a little to unrealistic for Spyro ;)**

Blizzard dropped the writing tool he was using and sat back in his chair as he admired his work. It had been week since he had killed Zobek and ended the dark ones. After they were sure Blizzard was once in control of his own thoughts, they had gone through the temple to find the guardians gathering together the confused dragons in the underground rooms for examination. Besides Scorcher's and Zobek's death, there had been no other. The dragons and moles had been working night and day to fix the academy and were almost done. When the guardians learnt of what had befallen the blue dragon they had forbidden him to go anywhere near the other dragons and kept him under close guard throughout the week. So to pass the time Blizzard wrote down what had happened to him ever since that day he first ended up in the dragons world. Blizzard heard a knock on the door and turned to see Storm walk in. Blizzard smiled to see his mate.

"It's about time I got some company." Blizzard said smiling as he walked towards her.

"Sorry, it's been a busy week and Blaze only just let me visit you." Storm apologized before nuzzling the blue dragon.

"So, what have you been doing the past week?" Storm asked. Blizzard took a step to the left so the dragoness could see the stack of worn out paper. Curious, Storm jumped onto the chair and began to search through the paper. Storm continued to stare at the pages in confusion.

"I cant read this." Storm said as she turned back towards Blizzard.

"I know my handwriting isn't the best but it's not that bad." Blizzard said feeling a little hurt.

"No, I mean I cant read this because you haven't used our dragon lettering." Storm replied. The blue dragon slapped his forehead, causing the gray dragoness to giggle.

'Another piece of useful information.' Blizzard thought.

"Don't worry, you will have plenty of time to learn our runes but for now I have a little surprise." Storm said as she walked out of the room. Blizzard smile as he ran after his mate. As he left the room he had been locked in for a week he was greeted by a group of smiling dragons. The blue dragon wasn't quite expecting to see his friends but was happy to see them nonetheless.

"Solitary confinement been any fun?" Static asked his friend. Blizzard rolled his eyes.

"Tons of fun." Blizzard replied sarcastically.

"Do you feel strange at all?" Cynder asked the blue dragon. He shook his head.

"I feel fine." he replied. Satisfied, Cynder that fell silent.

"enough idle chat for now, we have a bit of a surprise planned thanks to Diggs and Static." Spyro said.

"Not another trick is it?" Blizzard asked Static, but the yellow dragon just smiled.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you would it?" Static said as he turned to walk down the corridor to the temples front doors. The other dragon followed Static before Blizzard stopped.

"I'll just be a minute." He called out as he jogged back to his work. Picking up a dragons version of a pencil, Blizzard quickly scribbled the words "THE END?" on the last page before rejoining Spyro and the others.

Following his friends, Blizzard flew towards the academy as the sun began to descend in the sky. After a few minutes of quiet flying, Blizzard could see a large number of lit torches covering the training field with the entire population of the school talking among themselves. He could also see a raised stone platforms with two large dark gray objects sitting on either side of the platform.

"what have you been up to?" Blizzard asked Static. His friend smiled.

"remember that time in grade four where we made a fool of our selves on stage in front of the whole school?" Static asked.

"Yeah, where we tried to sing and you fell of the stage into the drum kit. What about it?" Blizzard replied suspiciously. Static smiled.

"ready to give it another go?"

Blizzard's eyes widened.

"You expect me to sing? In front of a bunch of dragons?"

"I think it would be an excellent idea. They could really use something to help them forget the event that happened a week ago.

Blizzard thought about it for a moment as they continued to glide towards the risen stone platform.

"Fine, i'll give it a shot." Blizzard finally agreed. His friends all smiled as they landed behind the platform to see Diggs fiddling around with a few wires and Static's Ipod.

"Everything set up?" Static asked the mole.

"It should be, and here you go." Diggs replied as he handed Static what looked to be a very basic microphone strapped to a long stick to hold it up.

The yellow dragon lumped up onto the raised stone to place the microphone before jumping back off and rejoining the mole as Spyro, Cynder and Storm all moved to the front to get ready for the show.

"Am I really going to do this?" Blizzard said aloud.

"Why not? I think we deserve this, especially you." Static said as he scrolled through the Ipod's library.

"I know, but singing?" Blizzard asked, although Static had stopped paying attention.

"Any requests?" Static asked, amused with his friends embarrassment. Blizzard sighed before Whispering "Speed of love". Static laughed slightly before finding the song.

As Blizzard climbed onto the stone platform he could clearly see every single pair of lizard like eyes trained on him. He wanted to jump off the stage and hide but the music had started to play so he had no choice but to walk up to the front. Blizzard stared at the microphone as the micis sped up, and taking in a deep breath started to sing.

"I tried to disappear but you're the only reason I'm floating here.  
Eyes, painted crystal clear, I can see our future through the atmosphere." Blizzard said a little shakily before looking at storm who was smiling widely

"Don't you go, no don't you go  
Don't you know, I'm up here alone  
Yeah I am like a satellite, sending you a signal tonight."

Blizzard sang, gaining a little more confidences as more of the dragons begin to smile and even tap their paw against the ground

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love  
Do do do do do do" Blizzard had started to tap the ground himself and was now smiling widely

"You were so hard to find, with oh so many clouds across my summer sky  
You, my constellation prize, yeah, every single star is sparkling in your eyes." Blizzard returned his gave towards storm before jumping to his feet.

"So don't you go, no don't you go  
'Cause don't you know, I'm up here alone  
So high like a satellite, I'm sending you a signal tonight." Static had moved to the front of the crown and started to dance.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love." some of the other dragons had begun to copy Static's movement as Blizzard continued to sing

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love."

"One track, one mind, one race to win  
One start, one heart, one life to live  
One track, one mind, one race to win  
One start, one heart, one life to live." Storm had closed her eyes and was enjoying the sound of her mates voice mixed in with the music.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love."

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Like a streak of light (Don't you go, no don't you go)  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Watch the world fly by (Don't you know, I'm up here alone)  
Oh! Oh! Oh! Rev your engine up (Don't you go, no don't you go)  
Everybody's racing at the speed of love!" Blizzard finished as the music died down.

There was a moment of complete silence before the crown broke out into a loud cheer. The blue dragon started to blush slightly at the amount of attention. Not being able to contain herself any longer, Storm leaped onto the stage and ran over to Blizzard giving him a passionate kiss on his draconic lips. This made Blizzard blush hard which in turn made the dragons cheer louder.

"Wow." Blizzard whispered as Storm broke the contact.

"That was amazing." Storm shouted over the roar of the crowd. Blizzard jumped off of the stage along with his mate as a random assortment of songs began to play out of the large mole made speakers.

"If only your mother could see you now." Static congratulated Blizzard.

"She would probably scream." Blizzard joked, making his friend laugh.

"yeah, she never was one for lizards." Static said.

"Dragons." Spyro corrected.

"Who cares! Let's party!" Cynder shouted as she swung her head to the current beat.

As the sun started to rise, the party had somewhat died down and most of the teenage dragons had moved to their rooms for some much needed sleep. Storm looked towards the horizon before asking Blizzard and the others if they wanted to come with her. Not really having anything to do and not yet tired from the night the group of friend including Hope who had gone after Static when he disappeared into the crowd. The group flew towards the edge of the waterfall where they sat and waited for the sun to rise.

"You know, without the constant fear of something trying to kill you, this really is a beautiful place." Blizzard said.

"Finally we agree on something." Static said smiling.

"So, what about you? Still anxious to get home?" Blizzard asked. Before the yellow dragon got a chance to answer, Hope lent towards him and planted a kiss on his left check. The yellow dragon tried to hide the redness spreading across his face.

"Nah, anyway, I cant let you have all the fun can I?" Static asked as he returned his attention to the rising sun.

'Best vacation ever' Blizzard thought as a wide grin spread across his face.

**I Am Sorry to say I have come to the end of my first ever fan fiction. I would like to thank you all for staying with me and giving me ideas to help me through it. As I have said, this may be the end of Blizzard or it may not. But for now I will lay it to rest. The story will now be complete but I will still go back and fix errors in chapters, and hopefully and a cover image to it ;).**

**AWSM253 Signing out.**


End file.
